


The Assassin

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassins Creed Syndicate, Jacob Frye - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, lmao idek tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrive in London, you go through many events with the Frye twins, and discover new feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re-read this the other day and i have to say that my writing definitely got better over the chapters.  
> and this has so many formatting errors xD i'm way too lazy to fix them lolsrrymybros  
> Thanks for reading!

CHAPT 1

“No, don’t worry; there will be a man named Henry Green waiting for you at the train station in Whitechapel. He will make sure you get to the hideout safely.” My mother said as she fastened my necklace.

  
I sighed, I didn't want to leave my friends in America but it was best for me to go help the assassins in London regarding my skills in combat.

  
I was fiddling with my hidden blade in realization that it was broken, “Mother, what will I do about my gauntlet, I cant do any missions without it and its broken in 2 pieces.”

  
“(Y/N), don’t worry about that now, we’re pulling into the station. You better grab your bags and head off.”

  
I stood up and grabbed my bag, “Alright, I’m off now I guess; Promise me you’ll stay safe back at home?”

“No dear don’t worry about me, just make sure you’re safe, you are my daughter after all.” She said, she was stuttering as if she were about to cry.

I gave my mother a hug and then got off the train to go see if I could find this ‘Henry Green’ she had mentioned.

  
I hopped off the train and already was amazed, the station was huge and there were so many people in one area.  
“How could I ever find him?” I mumbled under my breath.

  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, “Miss. (L/N)?”

  
I suddenly turned around wondering who it was.

  
“My bad, I didn't mean to shock you.” He said removing his hand from my shoulder, “Henry Green at your service.”

  
I smiled, “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Green”

  
“Well, we should be getting to the hideout now, I have a carriage outside ready to take you there; if you’d please follow me.”

  
Mr. Green seemed to be a nice, kindhearted person; he seemed too sweet; he didn't strike me as an assassin in the slightest bit.

  
We had walked through the massive crowds and down the stairs, there were so many people there that they were literally overflowing into the outside streets waiting for their train to arrive.

  
We had finally arrived the carriage, he had offered for me to ride in the back but since I was new to London I decided it would be best for me to ride in the front right next to him so I could see the lay out of the land.

  
“So Mr. Green, where is this hideout exactly?”

  
“Ah, the hideout is on a train. We are supposed to catch it at the train station in Lambeth; which is where we are headed now.”

  
A train?

  
It had been a good 5 minutes of us talking back and fourth of our experiences during our years of being assassins.

  
“Ah yes, I remember my first kill,” I exclaimed, “I was so nervous and I didn't know what exactly to do even after my years of training.”

  
Mr. Green had started to talk when he was rudely interrupted by what I assumed was a pedestrian.

  
“Greenie!” I heard a loud thump on the roof of the cart, “I kind of need the reigns here!”

  
I looked behind me and there was someone standing on top of the roof in a coat and a flat hat.

  
He didn't seem to notice me.

  
“Jacob? I’m busy escorting Miss.(L/N) here; what have you gotten yourself into this time?” he said with a relatively calm tone.

  
“No time for an explanation right now!” he grabbed the reigns and pushed him to the side so he was sitting in between us.

  
“Jacob!”

  
“Isn’t this thrilling Greenie!” he yelled out looking behind us to see if the thing he was running from was still there, “Damn! There’s more!”

  
Two carriages had pulled up on both sides of us; they were carrying people with red coats. The people in the carts looked to be very angry, with whom I assumed to be Jacob.

  
Jacob turned to face me, I was met with sparkling hazel eyes, “Who in the bloody hell are you?”

  
“I’ll have you kn-“

  
I was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, “Damn! No time to talk now!” Jacob exclaimed, “Damned blighters” he then mumbled.

  
“Blighters?”

  
Henry the answered with, “Rival gang.”

  
Without notice my shoulder was spiked with pain, “Agh!” I yelled out.

  
I had fallen off the cart; I took a hold of my shoulder, trying to hold it tighter then ever, I had grabbed the object that caused my shoulder the pain, I pulled out what seemed to be a throwing knife.

  
Once I stopped rolling more of those blighters were surrounding me; I couldn’t escape.

  
“Damn it!” I heard someone yell, the voice was further away so I couldn’t tell who had said it

  
“Well look what we have here.” One of them said crouching down to look at my face; a look of confusion had spread across his face, “Oi! She’s wearin’ on of them gauntlets! She’s an assassin!”  
He had then pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head; “You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, love!”

  
I couldn’t do anything; my shoulder was injured, I couldn’t lift myself up from the ground.”

  
“Um boss? We have a problem...”, one of the others yelled.

  
“Not now! Im busy dealing with this sod!” he had shouted back.

  
Out from behind me - what looks to be Jacob - comes and knocks out the man who had been aiming the gun at my head, he quickly pulled me up, and shot something at the roof of a factory, which then pulled us both up.

  
Once we were on the roof he turned around to look off the edge, “Had a fun time with you lads!”

  
He then turned around to examine me, he had a devilish smirk on his face; from his smirk I could already tell I wouldn’t like him – that is if we ever met again.

  
“Are you crazy?! I had to get somewhere with Mr. Green and now I’m on a random rooftop, with a random man?!”

  
I was starting to tear up because of how bad my shoulder had hurt, the knife landed right at the edge of my shoulder blade; not to mention I just left my family and friends for this opportunity and now someone fucked it up in the first 10 minutes of me being here.

  
He quickly approached me, “Is your shoulder okay?”

  
“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me!”

  
“No need for the attitude, I just saved your life back there!” he yelled pointing a finger to the street.

  
“I could’ve done something myself.” I said looking off the edge closet to me to see if I could find if Mr. Green’s carriage was around.  
He crossed his arms, “He was aiming a gun at your head.”

  
I turned around to give him an evil eye.

  
“Okay,” he paused, “where were you headed with Greenie anyways? I could possibly take you there.”

  
“To a train hideout or something like that.”

  
“The train, so you’re the new assassin joining us.”

  
“You’re an assassin?”

  
He chuckled, “and gang leader.”

  
I already despised his personality; he seemed to always act like a dick, childish and cocky as well.

  
I rolled my eyes, “can you just get me to this train hideout before it leaves the next station?”

  
“Yes of course, but I’ll need to know your name first.”

  
“(Y/N), (Y/N), (L/N).”

  
“Beautiful name; if you didn't catch what Greenie said, Jacob is the name.”

  
I gave him the evil eye again, I’ve just met the bloke and he was already calling my name beautiful.

  
“Okay I sense that you don’t want to be here any longer, did Greenie tell you where the train was headed next?”

  
“Something about a station in Lambeth.”

  
“Uh, well we better get going now, that’ll take a while to get to, considering we are in Whitechapel.” He glimpsed at my shoulder, “We’ll need to grab a carriage, are you able to climb down yourself?”

  
“I’m sure I’m able to.” I was lying; I just didn't want him to touch me again.

  
“Well, you’re a lady,” he stepped to the side and lowered his arm gesturing for me to go first, “I’ll go after you.”

  
I slowly walked to the edge doubting myself, how could I climb down while my shoulder was this bad?

  
I slowly descended to the nearest window that I could get a hold of, Jacob was standing right above me watching me climb down.

  
I grabbed the windowsill with my good arm, anticipating my next move.

  
“Why are you taking so long love?” he said with a witty tone.

  
“Why don’t you mind yourself?” I said grabbing the pole next to me with my bad arm.

  
I lost my grip on the pole and fell on the balcony directly below me, “Agh!” I exclaimed.

  
Jacob jumped down from the rooftop next to me, “You should ask for help when you need it next time, love.”

  
“Don’t call me love I just met you!”

  
“Watch yourself.” He said grabbing my wait and using the rope contraption to grab onto the fence across the street from us, “Oh and I’ll have you know, right now I’m technically in charge of you, so therefore, I shouldn’t just watch myself.”

“Cheeky sod.” I said under my breath.

“Oh what was that?” he said while we were being pulled down to the street.

“Nothing.”

We had finally reached the ground and Jacob immediately ran out into the road.

“Jacob! What are you doing!” I shouted, still grasping my shoulder.

A carriage finally passed by, he climbed up and pulled the driver out, “C’mon love, we haven’t got much time till the train leaves!”

I ran up to the carriage and climbed up next to him, he started to drive, “You just took this carriage from that man!”

 

“Indeed I did.”  
Jacob had started talking about random things, so I crossed my arms and tried to ignore him for the rest of the ride.

“Oh so now you wont talk to me after I’ve saved your life?”

“That is correct.” I said still looking forward.

  
“You know, I really love your accent, what is it? American? Very beautiful.”

  
I turned to him, he was complimenting me again; I wanted to strike him on the check but I hesitated; the only reason why was because he was driving.

“I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t slap you at this moment.”

He put on that devilish smile of his that I saw earlier, “Then why haven’t you?”

  
I didn't reply, I only faced forward and continued to ignore him for the rest of the ride.

  
After 5 minutes or so I said, “You’re very direct aren’t you?”

  
“What do you mean by direct?” he answered with a confused look.

  
“As in you’ve been calling me ‘love’ and complimenting my accent and name, all in one night too.”

  
“Ah, so that’s the reason why you wanted to strike me. I see now, well if you would wish for me to stop, then ask. It may take a little while for me to get used to it though, considering everything I said was true.”

“There! You did it again!”

“Did what, love?” he smirked.

“You just called me love and said all those things were true!” I exclaimed.

I had to admit, Jacob was charming. His eyes were beautiful, his hair was slicked back from what I could tell, his smile was attractive and his voice was deep and he had stubble, 2 things I had favored in men.

His smirk grew even wider, “You haven’t told me to stop.” He looked at me and grinned.

  
Before I could speak he stopped the cart and jumped off, “We’ve arrived, and it looks as though our train has as well, follow me.”

  
He came around of the cart and helped me down.

  
As we started to walk something else I noticed, he was very much taller then we as well; from my knowledge I was around 5’5, and he seemed to be around 6’, and that was another thing that I found attractive.

  
I ended up blurting out, “Wow, you’re very tall.”

  
Without hesitation he replied, “And you’re very short.”

  
“Is that an insult?” I said hitting him on the shoulder; it seemed to have no effect on him, he is also strong?

  
“What do you think?” he said gesturing me up the stairs.

  
“I cannot tell with that tone of yours.”

  
“Well based on what I’ve said in the lat hour, you should assume it’s a compliment..”

  
“I can say the same for tall people too.” I said out loud.

  
I quickly looked up to make sure he didn't hear what I had just said, he was grinning, which I assumed meant he heard me.

  
Goddamnit. He must’ve heard.

  
“Right over here is the train. You’ll be meeting Evie, my twin sister.”

“Is this where you guys actually sleep and stuff?” I asked eyeing the train.

  
“That is correct,” he smirked “In fact, we bought you a cart the other day, it happens to be right next to mine.”

  
He took my hand and guided me through the massive crowds and into the train, who I assumed to be Evie was standing outside of one of the carts, she was leaning against the wall and had her arms crossed.

“Jacob!” she yelled with a frustrated tone, “Henry told me what you did!”

  
“Did what?” he said and climbed onto the train.

  
She gave him a look where she was about to murder him, but she looked back and saw me.

  
“Oh you must be (Y/N), am I correct?” she said taking my hand and pulling me up onto the train.

  
“Yes I am, I assume you to be Evie?”

  
She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into 2 braids and were tied back into a bun. She had bright blue eyes and freckles all over her face. She was about the same height as Jacob, maybe a little shorter. Her outfit was very simple; She wore a long coat with thigh – high boots with a small cape placed on her right shoulder.

  
“Correct, pleasure is mine (Y/N)” she shook my hand and then went on to guide me to my room.

  
We had to pass through Jacobs cart which was a total mess; papers were all over the ground, a dresser had open and overflowing drawers, there was a zebra head mounted on the wall, and there was a taxidermy crow on that dresser? A crow?

Jacob had already passed out on the couch placed in his cart. How could he fall asleep so quickly? Especially on a train, a loud, moving train.

  
I immediately knew it would be hard for me to get used to this train hideout, for one because the train was very loud and I was a light sleeper, and second, because I’ve never been in a train before, they weren’t able to get the parts over to America for the longest time, and even if they had arrived they would still be constructing it.

  
“So, (Y/N), this will be where you sleep and store your items. Your first assignment will be given to you in 2 days. Is there anything else you may need help with?”

  
“Oh yes actually,” I slid off my hidden blade and grabbed the 2 broken pieces out from my pocket, “My blade had broken recently, do you know of anyone who can fix this?”

  
She had taken the gauntlet and the pieces from my hand and inspected them, “Yes actually, but I’m not sure this could be repaired, we may have to get you a new one.”

  
“Oh, I brought some shillings over,” I headed to my bag and grabbed a small pouch of coins, “Will this cover any of the payment?” I handed the pouch to Evie.

  
She laughed, “thanks for your offer, (Y/N),” she handed me the pouch back, “You can keep your shillings, we will cover the cost.” She smiled and headed out of my cart.

  
I sat down on the bed and preceded to unpack my items, the only things I had brought over were a small mirror, a hairbrush, a small revolver, a small bunch of throwing knifes and a small journal one of my friends back home had given me for a ‘going away gift’.

  
\---

  
It was a long night; it was especially hard to fall asleep because of the rattling train tracks; and my injury.

  
I had gotten up and slipped into my outfit.

  
I wore a black hooded jacket that went down to my knee in length but in the front was open, under my jacket I wore striped grey and black trousers with a white tucked-in top, my boots were grey and had also went up to my thigh. My accessories were a necklace with the creed’s symbol, and a belt containing little pouches to store things like throwing knives and smoke bombs in.

  
As I finished buttoning up my shirt and throwing in my jacket I heard a knock on my door, “Yes?” I said in reply to the knocking.

  
Henry opened the door and stepped inside.

  
“Oh thank goodness you’re here, I was so worried about Jacobs mess up that you and him would be off doing something.”

  
“No don’t worry, me and him have both arrived safely.”

  
“How’s your wound? I saw you get hit and it looked like you really took a beating.”

  
“Its still pretty sore and swollen but its gotten better, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

  
“That’s good, anyways, I had wanted Evie to show you around the city so you’d be able to get to know another girl in London but she had plans and so do I, would it be okay if Jacob were to take you around?”

  
Without hesitation I said, “Yes. That would be lovely.”

  
That was weird, I thought to myself, _why didn't I hesitate?_

  
“Okay, I will get him to take you out shortly.”

  
I smiled at him as he left the cart.

  
Around 5 minutes later I had heard another knock, before I could say anything Jacob entered the cart.

  
“Ready to head out, love?”

 

I smiled, “Why is it that you call me love?”

  
“Why not? I mean, you just smiled, so it had to be a good thing right?”

  
“Don’t know.” I said, “So where are we heading first?”

  
“Not quite sure, I was thinking we could go out and kill some blighters!” he said with excitement.

  
“Do you not remember that I have an injury?”

  
“Oh right... did anyone ever look at that? You don’t want it getting infected.” he said with a concerned look on his face.

  
“No, I went to bed last night upon my arrival and Henry and Evie had just headed out I believe.”

  
“Do you want me to look at it?” he said.

  
“I’d have to take my top off, Jacob.”

  
He smirked, “So what? I don’t need to see anything.”

  
I guess I didn't want my wound infected and he was the only one here to actually help.

  
I pondered before answering, “Okay fine, but only if you turn around while I take my top off.”

  
“Deal,” he said as he turned around to look outside the window, “I wouldn’t want your wound to get infected.”

  
I took off my coat and unbuttoned my undershirt, I untucked it from my trousers and held it over my breasts incase I needed to move around.

  
“Okay. You can turn around now.” I said sitting on the bed facing the opposite direction.

  
“Alright let me get the medical items quickly.”

  
He left the cart and scurried to his room, I could hear him rummaging through various items, “ah ha!” he said in the other room, he ran back into the room “Oh, wow that looks bad...”

  
“How bad?” I asked,  
“Your upper back is red and so is your side. Your would appears to be swollen and exposed.” He said coming closer and sitting on my bed.

  
“What do you mean by exposed?”

  
“Open, I guess is how you explain it. You definitely won't be killing anything today. What a shame.”

  
“We don’t necessarily need to kill anything, do we?” I asked.

  
“I definitely will, I’m the rival gang leader and work is probably out that there is another assassin roaming about, they’re probably on the lookout.”

  
“This is a pretty violent place isn’t it.”

  
“Aren’t you used to that he asked?”

  
“Obviously, only when I’m out killing targets though.”

  
“Okay, well (Y/N) I’m going to dab your wound with some alcohol, so don’t be surprised if anything stings.” He said.

  
His hand started to brush against my skin, his hand was warm and his skin was soft, it was quite comforting when his hand gently brushed against my back.

  
“I think it looks better now, I’ll go grab one of my shirts to patch it up.”

  
_A shirt_?  
I heard a rip n the other room; “Okay I ripped off a piece for you.”

  
He came over and his hand kept brushing on me, he was so gentle but he was so strong.

  
“Okay, I think we’re done now. I’ll look away.”

  
I heard him turn around but not get off the bed, I stood up and turned around, “You took your shirt off?”

  
“Mhm,” he mumbled, “I couldn’t find another shirt I could rip up.”

  
“Wow...” I said under my breath admiring his back muscles.

  
He is pretty attractive.  
\---  
After a day out of Jacob showing me the area and store, plus meeting some of the rooks, we headed back to the train.

  
“That was fun.” He said as he helped me onto the train.

  
“Indeed it was, thank goodness we didn't run into too many blighters otherwise I would be dead by now.”

  
“How so?” he asked

  
“You should surely know.”

  
“Ah right, your wound. Can you move your arm?”

  
“Yes but barely.”

  
“Barely is better then none.” He said smiling.

  
As we got onto the train Jacob and me were greeted by Henry, “Welcome back you two.” He said smiling while gesturing us to Evies desk, “(Y/N), tomorrow will be your first assignment. Are you well enough to fight?” he asked.

  
“I’m sure I am.”

  
“And I’m sure I should tag along just incase.” Jacob added, “I’ve seen your shoulder, I want to make sure nothing happens incase you get hurt near your current wound.”

  
Henry responded with, “That sounds fine Jacob.” He handed us a map, “this is the map of the area where you’ll be going. The plan is for Jacob to slip inside and take the letters from Alexander Abbot’s office, and then (Y/N) you should try to distract him, and what I mean by that is tomorrow he is hosting a party. You’ll go and talk with him to get him away from the house, from there Jacob can get in and out quickly. From my knowledge there shouldn’t be many guards roaming around.”

  
“Isn’t Abbot one of our targets?” Jacob asked.

  
“Indeed he is, when you’re done with your job, go find him and (Y/N), then assassinate him.” He glanced at me, “(Y/N) it is very important that you lure him away from everyone else, bring him somewhere secluded.”

  
“Okay that sounds simple enough.” I said.

  
“In order for him to be fond of you over the other guests, Evie has put together an outfit for you to wear – it should get his attention, and for you Jacob, you’ll have to dress nice as well.”

  
“Not another one of these missions.” He said with an annoyed face.

  
“Okay so you both know what you have to do?” Henry asked.

  
In unison we both said, “Yes.”


	2. Alexander Abbot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh lordy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** trigger warning.**

CHAPT 2  
Today was the day of the mission, I was nervous, it was my first ever mission in London.

We had to leave in 1 hour.

“Okay (Y/N) are you ready to get dressed up?” Evie asked.

“I am ready.”

She brought in this big dark purple dress, the skirt was pinned up at the bottom so you could see the petticoat, the bodice was embroidered with white lace details, you had also laced up the front of the bodice instead of the back which I thought was unusual for a dress, and had a very low square cut at the neckline, - low enough to see half of my upper breasts - the sleeves were long and were cuffed with lace. It was a very beautiful dress but the only thing I was worried about was the fact that I had to wear a corset for an hour or so.

“Okay (Y/N), lets try to get this thing on.”

She had first strapped on my corset, it was a full 30 minutes of struggling. The next step was getting the petticoat on, and boy that was even more of a struggle then I could imagine, we then put on the actual dress and that was a sigh of relief, we were finally done.

Over night I had worn my hair in braids so my hair was already pre curled, my makeup had been done earlier; so we were ready to start the assignment.

“You look beautiful, (Y/N).” Evie said, “That was worth the struggle, I’m sure he’ll be distracted.”

“Thanks, Evie.”

“Jacob!” she yelled, “Are you ready?”

In the other room he shouted, “Yes! I am, Now hurry up we need to get there!”

“Well good luck out there, (Y/N).” she patted me on the back and escorted me outside.

“Wow,” Jacob said, “You look stunning.”

“As do you.” I smiled.

One of the rooks was diving our carriage so Jacob and me should sit in the back and discuss the plan.

He had helped me in then got in himself; “So you know the plan?” he asked.

“Yes, I distract Alexander and you sneak in and steal the letters.”

He looked up and our eyes met, “Yes exactly.”

Something was different about him tonight, It wasn’t the way he was dressed or the fact that he actually wasn't wearing a hat for once, but when we looked into each others eyes his sparkled, you could see the lust in his hazel eyes.

\---

Once we arrived at the party Jacob said, “Alexander should be the only one in a hat, he is about my height and should be wearing a red suit.”

“Okay, got it. Good luck in there, and don’t die.” I added on.

We both smiled at each other before we left the carriage.

Jacob and me had walked up to the door and got invited in, Jacob walked me to the back where everyone was and I was now ready to start my assignment.

I was walking through the crowds of people trying to look for Alexander but I couldn’t find anyone, soon I saw someone about equal in height and wearing a red suit, just like Jacob had mentioned.

He was standing by the door where Jacob was supposed to enter, so I immediately walked up to him and introduced myself.

I bowed and said, “Hello, my name is (Y/N).”

“How do you do (Y/N)? My name is Alexander.” He took my hand and lightly kissed it.

“Oh hello Alexander! I didn't realize I would be meeting you today.” I said with a smile.

Alexander was pretty repulsive, he was older then me, about 30 years old I would say. His hair was greasy and knotted and he was fairly skinny.  
He chuckled, “You didn't expect me at my own party?”

“Well I did, I just didn't think I would be lucky enough to meet you in person.”

He laughed.  
“Why don’t we take a stroll?” I said, “I think it would be amazing to get to know you better.”

“Why not.” He said with a smile.

We linked arms and I proceeded to get him away from the door.

We spent most of out time in the party grounds but I assumed Jacob would’ve been close to finishing by now so I leaded him into the garden where Jacob could come by and assassinate him.

“Why that garden does look lovely.” I said, starting to walk towards it with our arms still linked.

“It really is. My mother and I had planted most of the flowers in there.”

“Do you mind if we go take a stroll out there as well? I would love to see the flowers.”

He smirked, what was that for?

“Of course.” He leaded me to the gazebo in the middle of the garden.

“Wow, this is a real nice sight.” I said admiring the flowers and the forest in the background.

“I see an even better sight.” He said.

He came closer to me, he grabbed my face and started to kiss me all over, he grabbed just below my bust and pulled me even closer.

I tried to pull back but he was very strong, “M’lady, I insist.” he said pulling me back to his chest.

I managed to gasp out, “No Alexander I cant...”

Before I could protest and say anything else he forced me down to the floor, where he pinned me down by my shoulders, putting massive pressure on my injury.

“Agh!” I yelled in pain.

He immediately kissed me, his tongue meeting mine, “Hush my dear, you don’t want us getting... caught...”

He chuckled.

He tore open the front of my dress exposing my corset, “Stop!” I yelled; he didn't listen.

“Why you have a fine body, don’t you Miss. (L/N)?” he said kissing me once more before pulling out a small knife.

“What is that for?!” I exclaimed.

I could only hope for Jacob now.

I couldn’t do anything; the pressure he put on my wound made it hard for me to lift up either of my arms and he was sitting on top of me, making sure I couldn’t get away.

I had no weapons on me, no nothing, no way to contact Jacob.

“Well what do you think it’s for Miss. (L/N)? To cut open that beautiful corset of yours, we wouldn’t want anything hiding your precious body, now do we?”

“No stop!” I yelled once more.

“If you keep resisting, I could use this knife in... other ways..”

I couldn’t talk at all now, I didn't know when Jacob would arrive and I most definitely didn't want to be gutted either.

He chuckled, “Good, good, yes do be quiet.”

He cut right through the middle of my corset, exposing my stomach and breasts.

“What a beautiful sight!” he exclaimed.

He brushed the edge of the knife on my stomach, “Now remember no talking... unless I say so.”

I held my lips tight and closed my eyes; I didn't want to know what was coming.

“Now, now dearie, why don’t you open your eyes for me?”

I had to open them I had no choice.

He groped both my breasts and started to kiss me, the knife lying directly in my stomach.

“Oh you have such lovely breasts Miss. (L/N).”

Jacob please hurry, I wanted to cry so badly.

“Now why don’t we try something with those beautiful lips of yours?”

He sat up and started to unbutton his pants, before he could finish the last button someone directly slit his throat.

I clenched my eyes, “No please!” I shouted.

“Its over (Y/N).”

It was Jacob. He pulled me up and I started to cry, he pulled me close to him so my head was resting in between his neck and his shoulder.

He hugged me tight, I felt so comforted.

“I’m sorry I let that happen, I should’ve come earlier.” He sounded guilty.

“D-don’t be.” I said, still balling my eyes out. “I-I-it wasn’t your f-fault.”

He pulled me even closer his chin now resting on top of my head.

“I’m here now, okay? Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

“That was s-so terrifying.” I mumbled.

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” he asked.

“No, not really. He only put pressure my m-m-my shoulder.”

I was starting to calm down.

“Did you know he was this crazy?” I asked.

“Not at all, we would’ve had you equipped with weapons.”

Jacob took off his coat and wrapped it around me; I sat up and put it on so my breasts were no longer exposed.

Me and Jacob both stood up to get home.

Before Jacob or I could start walking I hugged him as tight as I could, “I guess you’ve saved me twice now.”

“Don’t sweat on it.”

I kept on hugging him for as long as I could, and he hugged back.

I sniffled, “I guess we should get back to Evie and Henry.”

“Do you want to?” he asked.

“Well, I mean we have to.”

“They’re probably off doing their own thing, they’re madly in love.” He said.

His grip got tighter, boy he was strong, and that was so attractive.

“What would we do?”

“Something tells me you don’t want to go back just yet.” Jacob said.

“I don’t.” I sniffled, “I don’t want to move.”

“Then lets not. Lets stay here for a while.”

We both sat down again, I sat on his lap while he hugged me.

It was 10 minutes of pure silence; we could only hear the sounds of the trees brushing against each other in the distance. The raindrops on the pond; the people talking in the distance.

 

“Jacob,” I stammered, “Thank you... so much for saving me twice.”

I hid my face back in his chest

I continued to say, “I didn't expect that this would happen or that I would have almost died on the first day of being here... and I wouldn’t if you haven’t saved me.”

Quietly Jacob murmured, “You’re welcome.” he then hesitated, “I’m sorry..”

“For what?” I asked.

“For being a dick.” He huffed, “You told me not to call you ‘love’ or compliment you and I didn't listen; I put you in 2 life-or-death situations that I could’ve prevented, and not to mention my attitude when I first met you a couple days ago.”

“Don’t worry about the compliments,” I gulped, “I know you better now. The only reason why I never liked it was because some boys when I was younger had always harassed me; I guess it stayed with me ever since.”

“Honestly, if you don’t want me too, I’ll stop.”

“No its fine...” I stammered.

It was so comforting being in his arms, I had forgotten about everything for a while as I just sat with him.

His arms were warm and strong, holding me close so I could feel his pulse.

Soon enough he had fallen asleep, which was, not surprising to me.

I stood up and tightened the belt on Jacobs coat right below my bust so I would stay covered.

I brushed off my dress and whispered, “Now how in the bloody hell am I going to get you back to the train?”

I bent over and tried to pick him up.

“Ah damnit!” I blurted, he was heavy, and that happened to strain my shoulder even more then it already was.

“Jacob why did you have to fall asleep?” I whispered.

It was starting to get chilly out and I wasn’t sure what to do; I couldn’t pick Jacob up with my hurt shoulder and the restrictions of my dress, and I wasn't even sure myself where the train could be.

Instead of trying to pick him up – because I sure as hell knew I couldn’t – I sat next to him and just waited.

I knew it would be a long time for him to wake him up or for Evie and Henry to come out looking for us; so I decided during this time I was just going to think.

I started to ponder on my feelings towards him when I heard voices getting closer.

“Yeah Mr. A should be around here somewhere, I could’ve sworn I saw him with some lady.”

Fuck. How was I going to do this?

I rummaged through the pocket of Jacobs jacket to try to find a pocket watch.

1am? It’s been an hour already?

“Jacob you need to get up!” I stammered.

I heard the footsteps getting closer and a light in the distance; what seemed to be a lantern.

“Jacob!”

He wasn't responding.

I shook him a little bit to see if that would help – still no response; In spite of fear, I striked him across the face; It seemed to be my only option considering the guards were getting closer.

“Uh! What!” he said rubbing his cheek.

“Some guards are coming closer we need to get out of here!” I responded.

“How long was I out?”

“10 minutes. No time to talk though, lets go!”

“Here, stay right there.” He said

He leaped off the edge of the gazebo

“Are you crazy?”

The only way I could run was towards the guards, because of my dress, I couldn’t jump over the edge like Jacob could.

“Oi! What are ya doin’ here?” one of the guards yelled.

I turned around in shock, “Oh um...”

The other guard tapped him on the shoulder, “Is that Alexander? On the floor there?”

He looked down then looked up to observe me, “Bloody hell - Get her!”

They started running towards me.

I backed up to the railing of the gazebo and cried out in fear, “Jacob!!”

And before either one of them could step into the gazebo they both fell to the ground.

“Throwing knifes; handy, eh?” Jacob chuckled walking out from behind a tree.

I stamped my foot down, “Jacob! Don’t scare me like that again!”

“Sorry, love.” He smirked; “Now lets get going home, shall we?” he bowed down and held his arm out, gesturing for me to link arms.

I linked arms with him and huffed.

“I shall say, you do like nice in my coat.”

\---

Jacob had told me that the train was going to be in Whitechapel next; which is were we currently were so we only had to walk a mile or 2 to the train station.

We weren’t talking, only the occasional glances at each other with sorrow filled eyes because of the slum we were passing through.

Whitechapel was not a good place at all. The area was over crowded, the streets were full of garbage and waste, there were men and women sleeping outside on the streets and against walls in a standing position, kids were running around naked and/or begging and overall this was a horrible place.

Walking through the area was very depressing; I hated seeing these people in pain especially when Jacob and I were dressed in wealthy clothes.

I hated seeing these looks that the children gave us as we passed, without a shilling to spare.

It was a fairly nice night though. The sky was at its darkest point with the moon and stars shining about. The wind was chilly but also very soothing.

Without realization I must’ve gotten closer to Jacob because my head was resting upon his shoulder as I was admiring the night sky. I don’t think he seemed to mind, he hadn’t moved when I did rest my head down nor did he say anything about it.  
“Do you think we’re close? I cant stand how chilly its getting out.” I asked.

“I recon we have a half or mile or so to go, but we’ll be at the train on time.”

Jacobs POV.

She had rested her head on my shoulder, I didn't mind at all. It was nice to see her as content as she was considering what had happened 2 hours back.

I loved having her company; I believe its because of her personality, the way she gets mad at me for the smallest things, or perhaps just how fun she was. Her jokes were amusing and all the little things she got excited about. I’m glad I met (Y/N), I really did enjoy her presence.

Although, it was rather heartbreaking to see her with Alexander, for a reason I’m not sure of.

I got absolutely infuriated when I saw him on top of her, from my angle I didn't know of he was doing this against her consent or if they were actually doing something.  
When I had walked up to her attacker I was furious, at both of them; purely because I wasn't sure what was going on, and I assumed that they were doing something. Seeing her face and hearing her yell, ‘No, please’ after I slit his throat was absolutely heartbreaking. I realized that she was held down against her will and she was in pain. I wasn't sure what to do other then comfort her.

\---

YOUR POV

Jacob yawned, “We’re here.” He said gently tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

He guided me up the stairs up into the main area of the train station, where, sure enough, the train was there waiting for passengers to board.

We quickly ran over to the train in order to get on before it took off.

We entered on Evies cart; no one was here?

“Hm,” I murmured, “Do you think anyone is here?”

“Most likely not.” Jacob yawned, “as I said earlier, Evie and Greenie are probably doing something together; like, collecting pressed flowers.”

With a confused tone I stated, “Pressed flowers?” then I chuckled.

“Yep, Greenie loves collecting them and Evie loves him so..”

“Never knew someone would love pressed flowers.”

“I know; I don’t understand it either.” He entered his cart and sat on his sofa, “Well, I’m going to sleep now, have a nice rest of the night (Y/N).” he said tipping his top hat over his eyes.

“You as well, Jacob.” I said leaving his cart and entering mine.

I sat down taking off his jacket revealing my ripped dress, open corset, and bare chest.

I sighed. I didn't like seeing this especially since I had forgotten what had happened back at the party until now.

I took off the ripped corset and broken bodice only to realize that there were what looked to be some clothes sitting on top of my dresser.

I slipped off my skirt and proceeded to inspect what was sitting there; I came across a note.

‘A first mission gift xx Evie  
Ps, you’ll get your hidden blade tomorrow.’

I put down the card and picked up the dress, it looked to be similar to what Evie had worn but it appeared to be slightly more detailed.

I had tried it on and it was stunning.

It had a black jacket with gold lace embroidery all over the fabric, the jacket stopped at my calf; attached to the jacket was a hood with a red trim and red details, there was a red cape attached to my right shoulder. I had a red undershirt with more golden lace detail. The trousers were grey on the outer thigh/calf and red on the inner thigh/calf. I was equipped with 2 belts containing places to hold my extra ammunition and throwing knifes. I had also gotten black boots from Evie that stopped at my mid thigh – and some black gloves to wear as well.

I couldn’t wait for Evie to get back so I could thank her.

I loved this outfit so much; especially because of all the details but also the way it complimented my figure most of all.

After a while of staring at myself in the mirror I had went to bed.

It was a long exhausting night and I really needed sleep for what ever my next mission may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy enjoyed so far. :)
> 
> please mistake any formatting errors ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPT 3  
I woke up to a beautiful day but an awfully bad smell.

I jumped out of bed and smoothed out my jacket; and then proceeded to investigate the smell.

  
The smell was coming from the kitchen cart, I opened the door and there was Jacob, covered in flour.

  
He was coughing, he wheezed, “Oh good morning (Y/N).”

  
“Jacob what the hell are you doing?”

  
He was looking down at what seemed to be a burnt plate of... bread? “Is that bread?” I pointed out.

  
“Oh uh... yeah.”

  
I started to laugh; he burnt toast.

  
“You burnt toast!”

  
“Hey!” he scoffed, “It isn’t that funny!”

  
He looked up at me, his face practically lit up, “Is that a new outfit?” he asked.

  
I glanced down to look at what I was wearing, “That is correct.”

  
“It looks nice.” He added.

  
I grinned, “Thank you; but let’s do something about your cooking.”

  
We both laughed for a minute or two until someone came through the door, I believe it was one of the rooks Jacob had met the other day.

  
“God almighty.” He stammered; he was obviously drunk, “You look stunning.” He said looking at me up and down.

  
I gave him the dirtiest look but he didn't seem to notice; I turned back to Jacob to give him a look gesturing him to get that man out of here, but when I turned around Jacob had been death glaring the rook as well, I assumed it was because of what I had told him last night; he didn't seem to notice me looking at him though.

  
The rook then proceeded to say, “Why don’t you and me head back to my place?” He walked closer to me, he was walking wobbly; he couldn’t walk in a straight line.

  
Jacob held out his arm, “Charles, don’t.”

  
‘Charles’ had then grabbed a hold of my shoulder, my good one, thankfully.

  
This was almost exactly how the boys who harassed me had acted, remembering what had happened last night I lashed out “Get off me you prick!” I turned around and slapped him.

  
“Oi! What was that for you bloody whore!” he asked dropping his class of beer and rubbing his face.

  
“Charles! Out!” Jacob yelled coming closer and coming face to face with Charles.

  
Charles snarled and walked off back into the cart next to us.

  
I backed up; I hated remembering what had happened had happened last night and during my younger years.

  
He turned around with a concerned look on his face, “Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

  
I was trembling, the horrible memories and images had come flooding back again; how the boys would harass me by calling me obscure names, how they would always run by me and try to untie my skirt and/or top, how they would hit and push me whenever I declined one of them, all the dirty rumors; and even last night, how I was literally threatened with a knife for my body.

  
I clenched my hand into a fist and held it right below my bust; I gulped, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

I was staring at the ground, my eyes were welling up again; I didn't want Jacob to see, I didn't want to come off as weak.

  
I hated showing my emotions, ever since I was harassed I told myself I would stay strong and not crack; not show anyone my feelings essentially. I guess that was another reason why I followed my mother’s footsteps and became an assassin.  
I knew that if I became an assassin I would be able to forget everything that’s happened in the past and I would be able to focus on something else, helping people.

  
I never knew it would come to this though, I didn't know I would’ve almost gotten raped - again - and I never had a near death experience like I did on the first day of arriving.

  
Yes, I did know I would be putting myself into lots of danger, but it was for the better good and the fact that I could do something else with my life other then be a pretty face on the streets of Boston.

  
Jacob gently rested his hand on my shoulder, “(Y/N)?”

  
“No! Get off of me you bastard!” I pushed him down with all my strength, not realizing what I had done.

  
“Agh!” he yelled out.

  
Hearing that I’ve hurt him I dropped down on my knees and started balling my eyes out.

  
“I-I’m...” I said; I couldn’t bring myself to finish the rest of my sentence.

  
**_J **acobs** POV_**

  
She had pushed me into the table behind me, the top of my head hitting one of the corners.

  
Damn, that hurt.

  
I gently rubbed the back of my head and looked up at (Y/N).

  
She stammered, “I-I’m...”

  
I wanted to get up and escort her to her room, she was clearly in pain and I didn't want to end up upsetting her more so I just sat there, staring.

  
“I’m such a fucking failure!” she shouted.

  
_What? A failure?_  
I wasn't sure how to respond; I wasn't sure how to help someone in this condition and I was horrible with feelings over all.

  
I didn't respond, instead I just sat there in shock trying to comprehend what was going on.

  
She shouted out; again, “Im such a failure!” she kept sobbing but even harder this time, “I promised myself, I wouldn’t do this – that this... this _wouldn’t_ happen.”

  
What was she talking about?

  
She then whimpered, “I told myself, I would stay strong...”

  
Someone opened the cart door; it was Greenie and Evie

.  
Greenie stood there in shock while Evie crouched next to me and asked, “What happened?”

  
“Charles, he came in here and uh... why don’t I explain later?” I didn't want (Y/N) over hearing, I didn't want her to be even more upset then she already was.

Evie gave me a look and headed towards (Y/N).

  
“(Y/N)? Why don’t we go back to your room.” She said in a calming voice.

  
I thought she would resist but she didn't; she simply stood up and walked with Evie; she held her and guided her out of the cart passing Greenie and me.

  
“Wow...” I murmured.

  
Greenie walked up to me and helped me up, “What was that about?” he asked.

  
“She had a rough childhood, dealing with harassment,” I gulped, “last night, during the mission she had almost gotten raped and just a few minutes ago Charles walked in here – drunk – and harassed her.”

  
He just stood there in shock.

  
“I don’t know what she meant by ‘I promised myself I would stay strong’ though... I would ask her later when she’s calm but I don’t want to upset her.”

  
“Ask Evie,” he said, “She good at handling this type of situations, plus they’re both female, that should help her open up about whatever is wrong.”

  
“I’ll do that.” I said picking up my flat cap from the floor and dusting it off from when she pushed me down.

  
“If I may ask,” he added, “Why were you on the floor.”

  
“She pushed me,” I set the hat on the counter, “I had gotten Charles to leave and I looked back at her, she seemed to be deep in thought, I asked if she was alright, and then rested my hand on her shoulder, upon doing so, she pushed me to the ground as an immediate reflex.”

  
“Hmm, she must’ve gone through a traumatic experience in order to react like that.”

  
“She did, like I said earlier she told me about her child hood harassment. Not all of it, though I assume there to be more.” I hesitated, “plus I mean last night, was real bad for her too.”

  
“I imagine so.” He responded, “We should go take a look at those notes you retrieved last night and let the two girls talk.”

  
I nodded and followed Henry back to Evies cart where we planned most – if not all – of our missions.

  
**_YOUR POV_**

  
Evie sat me down on my bed and started to gently rub my back, “What’s wrong (Y/N)? Did my brother do something?”

  
I was still sobbing but I wiped my tears and attempted to talk to her, “Its just, one of the rooks,” I paused to wipe my nose, “They were drunk and they w-w-were harassing me. I remembered what had happened last night and when I was younger, and I couldn’t handle it. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and my reflexes kicked in, I pushed him to the ground without realization.”

  
She gasped, “Oh dear.” And then she hugged me. “Why were you saying that you’re a failure?”

  
“Ever since I was r-r-raped back when I was 15, I promised myself that I wouldn’t show my feelings... I wanted to stay strong and show those boys they had no effect on me... I promised myself and broke it.”

  
“Don’t be afraid to show your emotions.” She said, “It’s a good thing to do, to let them out.”

  
“I never thought this situation would happen again; I didn't realize all my emotions had been stacking up and I hate myself for lashing out at Jacob, I hate myself for hurting him.”

  
“Don’t worry, he is a strong boy and you’re a strong woman.”

  
I chuckled; she referred to Jacob as a boy, not a man.

I sniffled, “Thanks Evie.”

  
“No worries.” She said letting go of me and smiling, “You can always talk to me, or Jacob about everything, okay?”

  
“Okay. I will if I need to.”

  
She stood up, “Now when you’re ready we all need to discuss our next moves on the shroud. Drop by my cart when you feel the need too.”

  
I nodded and she left to go speak with Henry and Jacob.

  
I collapsed on my bed and I couldn’t think straight, how could I get so worked up over such a little action? I mean that rook practically did nothing, and I still hurt him and Jacob.

  
I was horrible at times.

  
I rolled on my side and saw the journal I had brought over; I decided to write everything down in hopes that it would make me feel slightly better.

  
\---

  
I had written everything down as well as a note to my mother and all my friends back in America about my experiences so far. I was about to ask Jacob or Evie if they could escort me to a post office so I could send my letter.

  
I got back up and walked to the door but as I opened it I was facing Jacob

  
“Oh...” he put his hand behind his neck, “is this a bad time to talk?” he asked.

“No actually I was just about to ask for your help.”

  
His face lit up, instead of a sorrowful look his frown turned into a slight grin and his eyes started to sparkle, “Help with what?”

  
I pulled the letters out of my pocket, “I was going to ask you to escort me to a post office; I need to send these letters to my family and friends back home.”

  
“Oh yes of course, but before we go, can we talk about what had happened in the kitchen?”

  
“Oh... sure.” I gestured him to come sit down on the bed.

  
“Ugh okay, I’m so sorry about what happened with Charles. He was drunk and I know that’s no excuse for the way he acted but I’ve never seen him like that before.”

  
His face turned red, almost like he was embarrassed or felt guilty.

  
I started to flip through the pages of the journal, “Its fine. I overreacted myself.”

  
He immediately responded with, “No, you most certainly did not. The way you reacted was normal; especially everything you’ve gone through.”

  
“I don’t know at this point.” I added.

  
A silence fell between us for a minute, I decided to break it by saying, “I’m sorry I pushed you. I was caught up in my thoughts. I couldn’t handle what was happening at the moment.”

  
“Its fine (Y/N), I understand.” He looked at me, “Why were you saying that you were a failure?”

  
“Did Evie tell you anything I told her?” I asked.

  
“She did not.”

  
“Well; I was saying that because, I was raped when I was 15. After the incident I promised myself that I wouldn’t let those boys get to me ever again, that I wouldn’t show feelings to anyone; and there I was, balling my eyes out in front of you, Evie and Henry.

”  
“You were raped? When you were only 15?” he said in astonishment.

  
“And then when I was 17, the boys were harassing me even worse then they did before; more name calling, more insults, more attempts, more injuries.”

I looked up to meet his eyes; his face had turned red.

  
“I made the promise after the incident when I was 15, it worked decently well but when I was 17 and it got worse, I joined the creed so I could get away from the bastards who harassed me; I so could learn self defense and focus on something better.”

  
“Oh god. I’m so sorry I was such a dick to you when we met. I never knew it was that bad for you.” He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

  
“Don’t worry about that...” I said.

  
As of right now I decided it might be best for me to find the post office myself, “Well, I better get going. My mom will be expecting a letter soon.”

  
I stood up and opened up the cart door before Jacob stopped me, “Would you like me to come?” he asked.

  
As much as I would’ve liked the company I felt it would’ve been best for both of us to go do our own things considering the talk - I didn't want it to be awkward for the both of us.

  
“No that’s okay, you probably have some jobs to do and I wouldn’t want to stop you.”

  
“Oh, um okay.” He said, “The post office is near the pub we stopped at the other day.” He added.

  
I nodded my head and huffed, “Thank you.”

  
I walked out the cart door and jumped off the train; we were a ways away from the pub where he said the post office was located.

  
I jumped off the track and into the streets of Westminster, I looked around for a carriage but there were no available ones - and I sure as hell wasn't going to do what Jacob did when we first met.

  
It was a chilly and rainy day out so I buttoned up my jacket and put on my hood.

  
I was walking down the street not looking where I was going since I was looking over the notes I had written.

  
“Oi! Watch yourself or I’ll come over there and deal with you personally!” I heard someone yell.

  
Being in London I didn't think anything of it mostly because of all the arguments the pedestrians had or just the fact that the gangs were roaming around the same areas.

  
I heard someone chuckle, “Alright! I’m comin’ over there!”

  
I was still walking when someone pushed me.

  
I lost my grip on the pages and dropped my notes all over the ground where the rain and wetness of the streets ruined the paper and the ink.

  
I turned around and yelled, “Watch where you’re going!” Only to be met by 3 blighters.

  
The man that had pushed me was clutching a butcher’s knife and had a big body structure; two other female blighters accompanied him.

  
“Bloody hell.” I murmured.

I was only equipped with my brass knuckles since Evie hadn’t given me my hidden blade yet.

  
The man had swung at me with his fist; I dodged his fist and grabbed him with both hands by the back of his head; I smashed his head into my knee 3 times resulting in him collapsing to the ground with a bloody nose.  
I dusted off my hands, “Anyone next?” I said while eyeing the female blighters.

  
One of them smirked and pulled out a revolver and then aiming it at me, “Now, what are ya going to do love?”

  
I’ve been in these situations before, I knew how to handle them.

  
I was looking at her finger on the trigger, I waited until I saw slight movement, and when I did, I moved.

  
Simple as that.

  
She pulled the trigger and I quickly slid out of the way.

  
“Damn it! How did I miss that shot?!” she shouted, “Get her!”

  
They were both sprinting at me with what seemed to be, canes?

  
“What are you going to do with canes?” I taunted.

  
At the same time they both pulled on the top of the cane; exposing a small hidden sword.

  
“Oh god.” I whispered.

  
One came at me from the left, I leaned to the right and kicked the sword out from her hand, I then wrapped my foot around her knee and pulled forward so she fell on her back.

While distracted, the other one came at me and ripped a small tear in my jacket.

  
I turned around with my fist out giving her a blow to the stomach; she stumbled back to regain strength.

  
The other one had gotten up; leaving her cane on the ground; she ran at me and tried to tackle me to the floor.

I moved to the side where then she ended up tackling her friend into the ground into the ground.

  
There was a loud thump; I assumed that to be the woman’s head crashing into the pavement.

  
I laughed, boy that was a funny thing to see.

  
They were obviously both dazed but the one who had been tackled pushed her friend off of her and stood up.

  
I put my hand on my hips, “Boy, you don’t ever give up do you?” I asked.

  
She put her hand on her head, “Not entirely, no.”

  
I watched as she clumsily made her way over to me, “Oh you cannot expect to win this fight?” I wittingly said.

  
Unexpectedly, she ran at me, “What the fuck.” I mumbled under my breath.

  
She hit me in the stomach making me fall to the ground on one knee.

  
“Not so tough now are ya, dearie?” she exclaimed.

  
I grabbed her by both feet and pulled forward so she was laying on the pavement; I rolled on top of her and said, “Think twice before speaking, will ya?”

  
“Okay fine! Let me go we won’t bother you no more!” she stammered.

  
I stood up and kicked her on the side before letting her go; she ran towards her friend and helped her up.

  
One of them turned around and gave me a dirty look but they both walked off in the other direction.

  
I grinned thinking about how well I did in that fight.

I heard footsteps behind me, “Well done, (Y/N).”

  
I turned around, “Oh hello Evie. Did you see, all of that?” I asked.

  
“I saw most of it. Well executed fight I must say.”

  
I chuckled, “Thank you.”

  
“Anyways, we must get going. Me and you have to discuss our next move.” She said.

  
\---

  
Evie had guided me back to the train and into her cart.

  
She headed to her desk and rummaged through some papers.

  
I walked up next to her and asked, “So, what's the next assignment?”

  
“While Jacob is out killing blighters, you and I will be assassinating Lucy Thorne and retrieving a key. The place will be heavily guarded - and that’s where you’ll come in. Your combat skills will help us eliminate as many guards as possible, and I’ll slip in and assassinate her. Got it?”

  
“Yes. When will we start?”

  
She handed me a map, “Today around 9pm. She is scheduled to be at The Tower Of London.”

  
“Alright, I’ll be ready by then.”

  
“Oh and (Y/N),” she turned around to grab something off her desk, “Here’s your new hidden blade - we couldn’t fix the old one so we got you a new one, its equipped with a rope launcher, you should go out and practice with it - it does take a little time to get used to.”

  
“Will do. I’ll make sure to be back in time for us to start.”

  
She smiled at me and continued to rummage through the papers on her desk.

  
I was heading through Jacobs cart in order to get to mine, I saw him sitting on his sofa examining a box.

  
“What's in that box?” I asked.

  
He flicked the box to the ground, “A party invitation.”

  
“A party?” I looked down at the open box and saw a dead baby crow, “Oh god. That’s the party invitation?”

  
“Yup.” He said rubbing the back of his neck, “I just had a small disagreement with a friend that’s all.”

  
I was confused, “Well anyways, Evie gave me my new hidden blade and I’m supposed to go and practice with it. Since Evie is busy and you’re here, I was wondering if you would want to come and help me?”

  
He slicked back his hair and put on his flat cap, “Why not.”

  
“Are you okay?” I asked.

  
Jacob was clearly distressed and you could tell because of his tone.

  
“Thanks for your concern but I’m fine (Y/N).” he said walking out the door and onto the train tracks.

  
I followed behind him, “So was this rope launcher the thing you used to save us on the first day we met?”

  
He chuckled, “Yep.” He then shot the rope launcher at the building next to us and glided across the rope.

  
He made it to the roof and turned around, “Your turn!” he exclaimed.

  
“You didn't even show me how to use this!” I shouted to him.

  
“I had to figure it out myself as well!” he laughed and disappeared into the distance.

I fiddled with the launcher; it went off by me pressing a small button right beside the blade.

  
I looked down the side of my arm to guess where the rope would land, I aimed for the roof exactly where Jacob aimed his and pressed the button.

  
The rope attached to the house and pulled me with it.

  
“Whoa - what the fuck.” I exclaimed as it pulled me closer and closer to the wall.

  
Before I hit the wall I extended my feet out so I would lessen the pressure on my legs when I landed.

  
I hit the wall and did what Jacob did; he pushed himself out using his legs so the rope would pull him upwards - I did that until I reached the top of the building.

  
I pulled myself up to look for Jacob and wherever he had gone.

  
I looked around before I saw him on the building across from us, “Took you long enough, love!” he shouted, “Now try to get over here!”

  
In the distance I saw his silhouette sit down as if he was waiting for me.

  
I ran to the edge of the building and did the same thing; I aimed the launcher at the roof and pushed the button.

  
This time it was different, the rope had attached to the roof across from me and had attached to the roof I was standing on so I could glide across without having to pull myself up a wall.

“Well, I think you now know how to use the launcher.” Jacob said as he stood up.

  
I responded with, “Well, I’m sure there’s more room for me to improve.”

  
Jacob looked off into the distance, “Race you to the highest vantage point?” he was pointing to what seemed to be a train station.

  
I looked at it and examined all the rooftops before saying “You’re on!”

  
We went running down the same path of houses before Jacob leaped off the edge of one building and using his rope launcher to get to another.

  
“Oh that’s not fair!” I shouted leaping onto a balcony.

  
“Everything is permitted, (Y/N)!” he shouted.

  
I was close behind him - using my rope launcher to keep up with him before he leaped off the buildings and onto the streets where he then disappeared into the crowds circling the entrance to the station.

  
“Oh I’ve got this!” I mumbled to myself; if I was still on the roofs and he leaped down into the crowds, I must get there first! Right?

  
I jumped off my last building and used my launcher to pull me up to the roof of the station.

  
I thought I had gotten there first but I saw Jacob standing on the edge across from me.

  
I ran up to him, “How did you get up here first? You literally jump- oh my.”

  
In the distance there was a theater set on fire, people were scurrying out the doors and some children and their mothers were jumping out the windows in hopes to save their lives. Many people were stopping outside to help the people who had ran out, many were just bystanders examining the area in shock.

  
There was smoke coming out of all the windows and the main entrance; looking into the closed windows you could only see grey. As I was looking many of the outside structure had fallen off as well, there was a pile of wood to the left of the building and the sign was hanging by one rope - ready to fall on everyone below it. 

  
I saw no police only blighters - they were wearing their regular red uniforms but they were also wearing, masks?

  
I looked over to Jacob and his attention was set on the theatre.

  
“The party...” he mumbled.

  
“Should we go check it out?” I asked.

  
There was a slight moment of silence before Jacob jumped off the building and into a haystack.

  
I followed closely behind Jacob as he approached the theatre.

I stopped to talk to a few people to ask them what had been going on/what they had heard/seen.

  
They told me a man named ‘Roth’ had set the place on fire while putting on a play for a reason they didn't know.

  
I looked up and Jacob was holding one of the blighters by the collar, “Where is Roth!” he yelled.

  
I walked up closer to hear what they were saying.

The blighter was frightened, “He’s in the main theatre room!” he stuttered, “He was waiting for someone by the name of Jacob Frye but they never arrived!”

  
“Well you’re looking at him.”

  
Jacob threw the man to the ground and ran into the building, “Jacob!” I yelled; he was running into a burning building! He must’ve been crazy!

  
I ran in after him to try to stop him but he was too fast, he was running and jumping past the burning pieces of structure that had fallen to the fire.

  
I started coughing like crazy; I was inhaling all the fumes and the debris.

  
“Jacob! Get back here before you get us killed!” I yelled.

  
He didn't respond - he just kept running.

  
I tried to run after him but I couldn’t do it - I could barely breathe; I had to get out.

  
I was walking so slow, the heat was unreal especially with all the clothes I was wearing; I couldn’t breathe, I was coughing so much violently I was starting to spit up blood and my throat became extremely sore.

  
I turned around and headed out of the theatre.  
One I got outside I collapsed to the ground and coughed up a small puddle of blood and then gasped for air - which made me choke on the blood that was already in my throat resulting in me coughing even more violently.

  
I wiped my mouth then I pulled out my pocket watch to see the time, “Goddamnit Jacob!” I shouted; it was 8:40pm and I had to get back to the train soon to help Evie on a mission, but I couldn’t just leave Jacob there; in a burning theatre.

  
A minute later a fire cart had come by and had gotten rid of most of the fire, they asked me if I knew of anyone trapped in the building and I told them there was one or two people trapped.

  
They ran in and looked around.

  
I glanced at my pocket watch, “8:50pm, come on...” I mumbled.

  
I heard coughing and I glanced up, I saw a man carrying Jacob out of the building.

  
“Oh my god...” I whispered, I ran up to him as he set Jacob down, “Why did you run in there?!”

  
He mumbled, “I had too. Roth was there...”

  
“Who is Roth?!” I exclaimed, remembering the time I then said, “Wait! No time we need to get back to the train! Do you know where it’s headed?”

  
“Lambeth.” He mumbled.

  
I quickly looked around and found a carriage to take, the Lambeth station was further from here and I had no time to waste - I needed to help Evie and I didn't want her getting mad at me or Jacob.

  
I put Jacob into the carriage and I went as fast as I could in order to get there in time.

  
\---

  
I pulled Jacob out of the back and threw him over my shoulder; that was the only way I could get him up the stairs and onto the carriage.

  
As I ran through the crowds many people were frightened but many moved out of the way giving me a path to the train.

  
Fortunately the train had just arrived and it was 9:06pm, I was late but only by a few minutes.

  
I hopped onto the train with Jacob still on my shoulder.

  
I was in Evies cart and she was sitting in her chair reading a book, “Are you ready (Y/N)?” she set her book down and looked up, “Oh no, what did my brother do this time?” She didn't make a big deal of it like this situation has happened before, which I wouldn’t be surprised if it has.

  
I opened up the door to Jacob’s room and laid him down on his sofa, “He ran into a burning building to find a man named, Roth? I believe.”

  
Jacob was unconscious.

  
“Roth?! You mean the criminal mastermind?” she exclaimed.

  
I slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, I was inspecting Jacob looking for cuts and/or burns, “Yeah I guess so.”

I didn't find any burns, which was good, only some small cuts that could easily be taken care of.

  
“Shouldn’t we get started on the mission?” I asked Evie.

  
“Yes we should, I’ll get Henry to tend to Jacobs cuts.” she then walked away.

  
I stood up and backed away from Jacob, he then murmured, “You didn't have to do that (Y/N).”

  
“Do what?” I asked.

  
“Run into the building after me. I saw you were coughing up blood.”

  
“I didn't want you to hurt yourself.” I added.

  
“Well I lived didn't I?” he was coughing but he still managed to say that with a witty tone, “Stay safe on your mission (Y/N). Don’t do what I did and run into a burning building.”  
I chuckled, “I wont. Promise.”

  
I gave him one last look before I walked into my cart to prepare for the assassination mission.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPT 4

“Okay so what's the plan?” I asked anxiously.

“I’ll find one of the allied guards; you use your eagle vision to locate a key as a backup. Once you’ve done that find me, the guard I’m going to be with will pretend to have kidnapped us; once we get up to Lucy I’ll assassinate her and you kill as many guards as you can.”

I nodded.

“Oh (Y/N) before we go in, Henry wanted me to give this to you,” she reached into her coat and pulled out what looked to be a curved short blade and handed it to me.

I looked at it in astonishment - I’ve never seen this type of blade before.

She looked at me and smiled, “It’s a kukri, it can easily cut through flesh and bone - put it to good use.”

“Oh, okay I will.” I slid it into my belt, “Thanks.”

We both then used our rope launchers to get inside; she headed up to the viewpoint and I stuck to the roofs.

She hadn’t given me any instruction on who would have the key so I ran around the rooftops for a while before I over heard some of the guards talking.

“Yeah the boss has the key, he’s stationed with the prisoners.”

Okay, where were the prisoners? I thought to myself.

Surprisingly running around the roofs was easy, I expected the guards to have snipers positioned everywhere but they were just roaming the grounds. I walked among the roofs eavesdropping on all the guards before I saw a man guarding a cell door - assumed that to be the prison.

And getting in there was going to be a challenge; there were guards guarding the only entrance and guards were roaming in 6 around the area.

I used my rope launcher to get into the roof, from there I waited until the pack of roaming guards had passed, I jumped down and assassinated both guards.

I put on my hood and sneaked through the door trying not to alarm anyone who may be inside, “Oh gross...” I murmured.

I scrunched up my face - the room had a smell of sweat, blood, dirt and rotten food all mixed up into one; the area was also very dusty and the humidity was overwhelming.

I saw a man with an exquisite uniform on, he was at the end of the room rummaging through some papers - and right next to him were the keys.

I approached him and silently slit his throat; the prisoners were watching but they didn't seem to care; they were too food and sleep deprived to even worry about what was happening around them.

I grabbed the keys and got about halfway to the door when I heard, “Someone killed the guards!”

Oh fuck.

Three soldiers had run into the building, they immediately saw me since the building was long and narrow and only consisted of the one room and the cells.

I reached into my coat and pulled out the kukri blade Evie had given me, “Better put this to good use.” I whispered.

“Get ‘er!” one of them yelled

The 3 soldiers had come rushing at me with bayonets.

I dodged the first swing by ducking down and slashed my blade right through his knee.

“Argh!” The soldier shouted as he fell to the ground grabbing his leg.

“Whoa...” I smirked, I looked the 2 soldiers right into the eyes and taunted them, “Well this is a good weapon isn’t it?”

Their mouths were both open in shock and their eyes were filled with fear; I almost felt sorry for them.

One of them slowly approached me with his gun held pointed outward and his words shaky, “Ma’am, put the weapon down...”

I responded with, “No can do.”

He just sat there, the fear in his eyes grew stronger and the other soldier was just standing there watching in anticipation.

  
He choked on his words but managed to spit out, “If you don’t follow our orders we’ll be forced to shoot.”

  
With a more forceful tone I said, “No.”

  
I always hated making the first move on an innocent, so I sat there, waiting for one of them to do something.

  
I was looking at their uniforms when I spotted a crest on one of their shoulders; it looked like a cross.

  
“Templars...” I murmured, “You’re Templars.”

  
Now that was one thing, making the first move on a templar and making a move on an innocent.

  
Now knowing that they were Templars I hurled the kukri blade at the closer soldier; it sliced right through his neck and pinned him to a wall.

  
The other soldier had stood there in shock not moving, because of his actions I walked up to him and slit his throat, “Well, they are not good at fighting are they.”

  
I pulled the kukri out of the mans head and wiped it off, I made sure I still had the keys and I headed out to find Evie.

  
She was just outside the prison with a man whom I assumed to be the guard I was talking about.

  
Evie spotted me approaching and said, “Okay (Y/N), do you have the keys?”

  
I patted my pocket, “Right here.”

  
“Okay good. We will use those if this plan does not work, he will bring us to Lucy telling her that we were found and captured, from there I’ll run up to her and kill her, the other guards will notice so you will hold them off.”

  
I nodded my head.

  
He grabbed me and Evie by the arm and lead us inside the building

  
As we were walking through the first room and up the stairs, many blighters were drinking and chanting that the assassins were caught, the templar’s wouldn’t make a huge fuss, they would only give us a devilish smirk as we passed by.

  
Soon enough we walked into the main room where Lucy was facing us with a cocky smirk on her face.

  
“So the assassin has finally been caught - oh and who might this be?” she asked looking me straight in the eye.

  
“She was found lurking around with Miss. Frye.”

  
“Oh so we now have 3 assassins, 2 of which have been caught. Perfect. Mr. Starrick will be pleased.” She turned around to face her desk; “You can dispose of them now.”

  
Evie then broke loose, she ran at her with her cane sword; Lucy gabbed the candle stick on her desk and swung it at Evie; Evie then ducked and grabbed Lucy by the arm as She was falling forward and stabbed her right in the shoulder blade.

  
Ouch.

  
As Evie got done assassinating her she wiped her throat with a cloth gathering a blood sample and grabbing a necklace off of her.

  
“Go on!” the allied guard shouted, “We can handle them from here!” he kicked one guy in the gut and pointed us in a direction out.

  
Evie and I both sprinted up a flight of stairs and out onto the Tower Of London’s rooftops.

  
There were many guards patrolling on the rooftop and they were all immediately alarmed when the door we ran out was slammed open.

  
“Damnit!” Evie shouted, “We have no time for fighting, we cannot risk loosing the necklace - use your rope launcher to get out!”

  
She dodged a bullet and jumped off the building using her rope launcher to grapple to the outside wall.

  
I did exactly the same thing and we were both out of there in no time.

  
\---

  
Since me and Jacob had developed up a good friendship over this week I was excited to get back and tell him about my kills with the kukri.

  
Once Evie and I had gotten back to the train and I had time to relax I headed to Jacobs cart.

  
I knocked on the door a couple times in return I got no response, I assumed Jacob to be sleeping since it was late but he wasn't there. Thinking nothing of it I just went back to my cart and decided I would re-write the letters that had been ruined by the fight, I had in the streets.

I was going to stop at the post office but I decided that I should get some rest and do so tomorrow.

\---

  
I woke up that morning to only the rattling of the tracks; it felt odd considering I’m always waking up to the twins fighting or an awful smell from the kitchen or just Henry and Evie talking.

  
I looked around the train to see if anyone was there, I stumbled upon no one; only the drunken rooks in the bar cart.

  
I assumed everyone to be out and doing their own thing - Evie running around locating another piece of Eden, Henry at his curios shoppe and Jacob hijacking a carriage and killing blighters.

  
I had gathered up my letters - for the second time - and proceeded to the post office.

  
The office was in Whitechapel and we were currently stationed in Westminster so it would take me awhile to get there but I didn’t mind.

  
I got off the train and hopped in an empty coach.

  
I was passing a busy street and noticed that there were people crowding around a door and an announcer shouting “Come to fight club! Witness the 2 day champion!”

  
I wondered what that was about and I thought I would check it out but decided not to.

  
\---

  
I had delivered my letter to the office hoping it wouldn’t get lost at sea and would return to my mother

.  
I was walking down the streets of Whitechapel witnessing the same things I saw on the night of my first mission - the same children running around, the same prostitutes roaming the streets in hopes of earning some money for food, the same workers and crowded streets.

  
I reached in my pocket and saw that I had a few shillings to spare, I decided to give half to the working women on the corner and half to the children begging for food - the children ran away in a hurry to go buy some food while the women had thanked me profusely asking if they could give anything in return.

  
I told them they didn't have to worry and tears of joy streamed down some of their faces.

  
I decided to stay for a while making acquaintances with them; we would sit in pubs and they would tell me stories of when they where children, they also educated me on how horrible it was to live in Whitechapel and how they didn't want to resort to prostitution but it was their only option to survive.

  
I felt bad for them so I had promised them that I would come visit every so often and buy some food for them.

  
They were very sweet women and it was heartbreaking to see where they have to live and to hear all the horrible stories they had told me

.  
Soon it was getting late and I spent almost all my money in the pubs - I told them I had to get going home and that I would talk to them soon.

  
“I was nice meeting you (Y/N), please do come meet us again sometime.” She flashed me a warm smile before going off and roaming the streets.

  
\---

  
As I riding to the strain station in Westminster I passed by the same fight club with the announcer shouting, “2 day champion! Step up if you’re brave enough to fight him yourself! If not we will have a 3 day champion to defeat!”

  
I deiced to ignore it and get to the train, I thought it would be nice to go and talk to Evie about our next moves and catch up on what Jacob has been doing since I haven’t seen him since the day of the fire.

  
\---

  
“So Evie, what's our next mission?” I asked.

  
“I’m not entirely sure yet, I’ll figure something out soon. You may want to speak with Jacob to see if he needs help with anything.”

  
I smiled, “Okay, I’ll ask him now.”

I walked over to Jacobs cart and knocked.

  
“Jacob?” I asked.

  
No response.

  
I opened up the door and he wasn't there.

  
I walked around and everything was still in place, the bottles of whisky that were sitting on the safe wee in the same order and had the same amount of liquor in them, the blanket and pillows were in place and everything on top of the dresser was in the same spot as yesterday.

  
I walked back over to Evies cart and poked my head through the door, “Do you know where Jacob is, Evie?” I asked.

  
She turned around and said, “Not sure, he should be here, and if not, he’s probably killing everyone at a gang stronghold.”

  
“Hmm, okay. I guess I’ll ask him tomorrow about any missions.”

  
\---

  
It’s been 5 days and I haven’t seen Jacob, I decided I would go around looking for him.

  
About an hour or so out looking for Jacob I passed by the same fight club, this time the announcer yelled, “5 day champion! Are you the one to defeat him?”

  
“5 days?...” I mumbled under my breath, “Haven’t seen Jacob in 5 days..”

  
I walked into the building.

  
As I was making my way through the crowds everyone was eying me, I was the only woman there and the rest were men.

  
The place had smelled of sweat blood and dirt, the air was humid and the space was warm from all the people crowding around the ring.

  
I made my way up to the edge of the ring and I saw 2 men fighting, one was big and brute like, I couldn’t tell what the other man had looked like because he was being blocked by the first man.

  
As I started to move around the ring I heard a large thump on the ground, I looked up to see Jacob standing over the man I had just described.

  
Jacob saw me and quickly turned around.

  
On his upper hip he had a burn - from the night of the fire that I didn't see before - his lip was cut he had a black eye, he had bruises all over his chest and cuts all over his face and side, his lip and his nose were squirting out blood and the cuts on his chest was also bleeding profusely.

  
The announcer then yelled, “The 5 day champion has still yet to be defeated!”

  
“Jacob!” I shouted.

  
He turned around and gave me an evil eye

.  
“You’re bleeding profusely you need to stop!” I shouted once more.

He gave me no response and instead was waiting for someone to challenge him.

  
“Jacob, seriously! We need you back at the train you cant be doing this!”

  
He turned around and growled, “You know what (Y/N), why don’t you come up here and make me.”

  
He turned back around and started walking around the ring

.  
He had such an attitude - I’ve never seen him like this before.

  
“Anyone willing to challenge him and take home the prize money?” the announcer asked.

  
Without hesitation I shouted, “I am!”

  
Jacob quickly turned around with a look of regret on his face.

  
The announcer walked over to me, “Are you sure, you want to challenge, him?, Young lady.”

  
The room fell silent - everyone in the room was giving me an evil eye and I heard a few whispers about how crazy I must be.

  
I snarled at him and said yes.

  
I jumped into the ring not bothering to take my jacket off.

  
“(Y/N), you can’t do this.” Jacob murmured from across the ring.

  
I had a bit of attitude on me because of what he said; since he had ignored me the first few times I just stood there with my arms crossed, I gave him no response.

  
I couldn’t believe myself that I was challenging Jacob he must’ve been a better fighter, right?

  
The announcer called match start and now Jacob and I were staring at each other, circling the ring.

  
I didn’t want to make my first move, so I taunted Jacob, “When are you going to swing?”

  
We were gradually getting closer to each other and that was when Jacob swung at me.

  
I didn't expect it at first so I didn't dodge his punch; he hit me right in the nose and I could feel the blood already flowing.

  
I wiped my nose and sure enough there was blood.  
The crowd fell silent at the first punch, people were whispering at each other “I cant believe he just did that!”, “Wow he hit a lady...”

  
At this point I had enough - I was fed up with the people under estimating me in the audience and I sure as hell didn't want to lose to Jacob because of that attitude he was giving me.

  
I dodged his next swing and kicked him in his most bruised side, which caused him to fall to the floor.

  
He gripped his side and slowly got back up.

  
His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow.

  
“(Y/N), I don’t want to hurt you...” he mumbled.

  
With a forceful tone I whispered, “Why not, you challenged me, here I am.”

He looked up at me and looked back down, “Fine.”

  
He came at me with a knee to the stomach and I got to admit - that hurt, I quickly pulled myself up from the hit and punched him in the nose.

  
I wasn't trying my hardest, I knew Jacob would be easy to take down in his current state and I didn't want to hurt him even more then he already was - I didn't have a choice though, he challenged me and he was definitely fighting back weather he liked it or not.

  
He had swung and kicked at me hitting me couple times, making my nose worse and giving me a couple bruises on my side - I wanted to get this over with so I quickly kicked him in the stomach, turned him around and bashed the back of his head into my knee a couple times causing him to collapse but not to cause massive injury.

  
I couldn’t believe I didn't do that earlier.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen we have a new winner!” he climbed into the ring and he grabbed a hold of my hand, “ahem, um what's your name miss?”  
“(Y/N) (L/N).”

  
He swung my hand up in the air, “Miss.(L/N)! Congratulations you will be taking home the prize money!.”

  
I flashed him a quick smile and turned around to face Jacob.

  
He was lying on the floor not moving at all, he was staring at the ceiling and doing absolutely nothing.

  
I could see in his eyes - pain; not from me hurting him, it was something different.

  
Everyone flooded out the doors after submitting their money into the prize box and groaning to about their losses to one another.

  
“Now Miss.(L/N), the money is in that box over there, now if you’ll excuse me I must get going now.” He rushed out the door and I heard a loud slam.

  
I slowly turned around with my hand on my forehead, “Lets go.” I said to Jacob still mad about his attitude to me earlier.

  
“Why should I?” he asked, “What's the point of going back?”

  
I was confused, his tone was filled with sorrow and his voice was cracking almost like he was going to cry.

  
“We need you?” I said on response - this time with a slightly more gentle and confused tone rather then forceful.

  
He just laid there, he did nothing.

  
I slipped off my coat because of how hot it was, I then moved closer to Jacob and sat next to him.

  
“Why did you come?” he asked.

  
“You were gone - for five days, Jacob, I think it’s pretty obvious.”

  
“So what?” he said his voice cracking even more, “Not like anyone cares.”

  
“What do you mean?” I asked, more confused then ever.

  
He scoffed and closed his eyes, “You came because I was gone?”

  
“Basically.”

  
He sat up and turned his back to me, “That is so stupid.”

  
“Stupid?” I lashed out, “Jacob I came here because I was worried, worried Jacob, worried!”

  
He stood up and laughed, “Well that’s a first isn’t it.”

  
“What do you mean?” I asked.

  
“Cant you see?” he turned around and threw his arms up in the air, “No one cares about me! Evie and I always fight, I got betrayed twice, I’ve never met my mother and my father is dead! Evie always torments me with ‘oh father this’, ‘oh father that’, ‘oh father wouldn’t approve’ bullshit, and did I mention, I was betrayed, twice by people I kind of cared about!”

  
“Well that’s no reason to take it out on other people!” I yelled.

  
“Fighting is the only thing I have, (Y/N)!”

  
“I was talking about your attitude!”

  
He turned around and rested his arms on the rope behind him; he drooped his head down as well. “Well I’m sorry I acted like a dick.” He said.

  
There was a silence for a few moments; he was still in the same position with his head drooped over, I was still sitting on the floor staring at him with disgust. I couldn’t believe how childish he was acting - I seemed to have forgotten what he had just told me.

  
He sighed, “I didn't want to hurt you.”

  
“You didn't.” I said.

  
“I gave you a bloody nose.”

  
“And I bashed your head against my knee, so I guess we’re even.”

  
He scoffed, “Lets just get back to the train.”

  
He turned around and started to walk in the direction of the door, I put my hand on his chest just as he passed me, “Not so fast, we need to take care of those wounds.”

  
He groaned.

  
“Do they have any alcohol around here?” I asked.

  
He rolled his eyes and pointed to the bar just across from us.

  
I jumped out of the ring and grabbed a bottle from under the counter and a nearby rag.

  
I looked over to Jacob and he was sitting on the floor of the ring twiddling his thumbs.

  
I slid under the rope and up next to him, “Here,” I pored a little of the alcohol on the rag, “don’t be surprised if it stings.”

  
I set the bottle down next to me and Jacob grabbed it.

  
“Jacob, What are you doing?”

  
Without answering it he took a chug from the bottle and set it back down.

  
I scoffed and proceeded to dab his cuts with the rag, “Were you actually fighting for 5 days straight?”

  
He coughed up some blood, “Yep.”

  
I sighed, “Look what you’ve done to yourself.”

  
He chuckled, “Why should I care?” he grabbed the bottle and took an even longer chug this time.

  
“Because it’s your body, and we still have missions to do.”

  
He rolled his eyes and took another sip from the bottle.

  
“If you drink to much you’re going to get drunk, you’re going to hurt yourself even more if you do that.”

  
He smirked, “That’s the point, love.”

  
It was silent while I cleaned his cuts; he kept taking chugs from the bottle until it was empty, “Damnit.” he looked in the bottle, “Its empty.”

  
“You drank all of it? Already? That was literally a full bottle, Jacob.”

  
Jacob started to sing - and that is when I knew he was drunk.

  
I grabbed the bottle and looked at the label, “Ale, you just drank a full bottle of ale!”

  
“She was a pretty lil gosling... n he was a gay lil gosling...”

I rolled my eyes, “Jacob, lets go.”

  
He stuttered, “How are we gon’ get to the train?”

  
“Don’t know, we may just have to rent a room at an inn...”

  
“Sounds good to me... love.”

  
Instead of trying to get us back to the train - because I knew that was going to be a pain with drunk Jacob - I decided to rent a room at the local inn; I was going to take a while to get there but it was better then running across London to get to a moving train.

  
In order to keep Jacob up I had to keep my arm across his hip, he was relatively quiet for a drunkie but it was nice considering I could enjoy the scenery without interruptions.

  
\---

  
We had gotten to the inn and we got up to our room.

  
I sat Jacob down on the bed and I sat down on my bed across from him

.  
We were looking at each other - neither of us seemed to care - I was looking at his chest, observing his tattoos and his bruised and burned side; who knows what he was looking at.  
“Its late, Jacob, you need to sleep.”

  
“I’ve been awake for 5 days now why should I break it?”

  
I tilted my head forward, “Because you’ve been awake for 5 days. Get to sleep.”

  
I kind of knew how Evie felt now; parenting Jacob and all.

  
He fell back, “Ugh.”

  
“Are you okay, Jacob?” I asked.

  
“Considering what I told you at fight club you should assume not.”

  
That was true, instead of answering I just sat there in silence.

  
I felt bad for the bloke, he hadn’t met his mom, got betrayed twice, and he fights with his sister, basically the only person he has left; I guess Evie hadn’t noticed considering she had Henry with her.  
“I’m sorry.” I mumbled, still looking at him.

  
“Why?” he asked.

  
“For what's happened to you.”

  
He scoffed.

  
“You know, you can always talk to me, talk to me about all of this. I talked to you about my problems, now it’s your turn to do the same.”

  
Jacob sighed, “I don’t want to put a burden on you.”

  
“You wont. I genuinely care.”

  
“Thanks, but I think I’m just going to get some sleep right now.”

  
He turned on his side and covered himself with the covers.

  
I did the same, I blew out the candle that was sitting on my nightstand and turned to the left so I could see him.

  
I genuinely did care, and I felt so bad this happened to him.

  
He had no one to talk to considering he was fighting with Evie most of the time and he had no one left.

  
Hopefully tomorrow I can talk to him about his problems like I talked to him about mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours so if its bad I'm sorry xD but I personally think its a good one :D
> 
> oh and sorry for the werird formatting! hope you can see past that aha


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up late at night to coughing and heavy breathing sounds in the bathroom; I checked my pocket watch, 4:27am.

“Jacob?” I asked getting up from my bed and approaching the entrance to the bathroom.

I yawned and entered the room; he was throwing up all the alcohol in his system along with blood at the same time.

“How much did you drink over the week?” I exclaimed looking down at the sink.

He mumbled, “A lot. When you fight for 5 days you want something to numb the pain.”

I started rubbing his back as he was bent over the sink, “Jesus Jacob.”

He kept violently throwing up and coughing, each time more blood in the mix.

He chuckled, “Well, at least no one in London could beat my winning streak except you.”

I rolled my eyes, “You could’ve beat me if you weren’t fighting for five days straight. Anyways let me grab you some water.”

I patted his back and grabbed the tankard filled with water that was sitting on the nightstand.

The cold metal upon my skin made me shiver; the room was immensely cold and dark, wind was flowing through the cracks of the window and you could hear the distant chatter of people outside and inside the downstairs pub.

Jacob was still bent over the sink; he hadn’t moved an inch. Even in the dark I could see how beaten up he was.

His back was scratched diagonal from his shoulder to hip, and red all over, his sides were yellow, brown and purple from immense bruising; his nape had a large purple spot, “Did I do that?” I pointed out.

He slightly turned around; only moving his upper torso and neck, “Do what?”

“The back of your neck.”

He rested his hand on his neck and crunched his nose, “Ah, yeah I guess.”

He slowly turned around and made is way back to his bed; he plopped down and rested his hands on his face.

I rested the tankard down next to him and then sat on my bed facing him; I leaned back and placed my hands behind me to hold myself up.

The streetlights were shining through the window, on Jacob to be exact, highlighting Jacobs face and right shoulder.

It was silent, neither of us bothered talking; Jacob and I still being in the same positions as before. I’m sure Jacob was in deep thought at the time - I was just observing him -waiting for him to say something or go back to bed.

He raised face, looking slightly above me. From his position you could see how structured his face was; how sharp his jaw line was, even his cheekbones. You could see how messed up his hair happened to be, all the stubble along his jaw; his glistening hazel eyes. I had just noticed that he has scars, one upon his right eyebrow and one just below his left cheekbone running over his stubble. How didn’t I notice them before?

I was going to ask him about them to break the silence, I decided not to because Jacob had opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, but he rested his face back in his hands instead.

“Look, (Y/N),” he raised his head up and rested both his hands on his knees, “You do realize - back at fight club - I didn't mean -“

A woman screaming outside cut him off; we both jerked our heads in shock.

He jolted up and grabbed his coat.

I immediately stood up and held my hand out, “No Jacob you’re all bruised up I’ll go.”

He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

I ran towards the window and jumped out, landing right in the middle of an empty road.

I gripped the handle of my kukri and slowly walked down the street.

The night was eerie; I saw no one out, I heard nothing but the sound of the wind and the creaky houses. The sky was dark and very few streetlamps were on - producing barely any light, there was light fog, easy enough to see through and it was lightly raining - typical London weather.

It was about a minute before I heard another scream, I was able to pinpoint the location and I started running towards the area.

I soon arrived to a long and narrow alleyway where I could make out a person near the end.

I started to approach the person when I was overwhelmed with an awful stench consisting of rotten eggs, blood, dirt and many other unidentified smells; I scrunched my nose and kept walking.

I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly turned around with my hidden blade pointed out; and of course, it was Jacob.

“Jacob, don’t do that!” I whispered trying to keep my voice down.

He responded with, “Sorry, I didn't want you to go alone.”

I sighed then turned back around to continue walking towards the end of the alleyway.

“Ugh, this is an absolutely awful stench.” Jacob whispered.

“I know; I can’t make out what it is.”

I held my arm out to stop Jacob from going further; I was close enough to see the man clear as day now. The man didn't seem to notice us.

He was guarding the entrance to a brothel; he was pacing back and fourth outside the door anxiously; he held a butchers knife and had a revolver strapped to his belt; he was fairly skinny and tall, he looked to be around the age of 35.

He poked his head through the door, “Are you done yet?” he had a high and raspy voice; the way he said that was unsettling; He sounded very anxious and uncomfortable.

“What's goin’ on there?” Jacob asked.

“Not sure...”

“Gimme a moment!” the man inside had yelled, “One more person then we’re out of here.”

I heard a thump then a woman called out, “Help! Anyone!” and at the same time me and Jacob bolted towards the door.

Jacob had kicked the older man in the chest as I ran in the door to help the woman inside.

As I walked in the door I saw a man holding the woman down to the floor, raising a knife right above her gut.

I ran towards them and pushed him off of her, “Go! Get out of here!” I yelled to her.

She didn't say anything, she only ran out the nearest door.

The man I had pushed over had gotten up, holding his knife even tighter then he was before.

He chuckled, “And who might you be sweetie?”

“(Y/N)!” Jacob ran through the door, “There’s more coming!”

“More?!”

“Yep!” He answered running back outside.

“Fuck...” I mumbled.

I pulled out my kukri and attempted to attack the man in front of me, in return he hit the blade out of my hand.

Thank god I still had my brass knuckles on.

The man swung at me, I ducked the punch and kicked him in the side; I then grabbed the man by the throat and punched him in the nose and jaw; which made him collapse.

“Damnit!” Jacob yelled.

I looked over and he was on his knees and he was gripping his side, I could easily see his clothes becoming damp with blood.

“Jacob!” I shouted.

3 men had come through the door; kicking Jacob down once they entered.

I tripped over my feet to grab my kukri on the other side of the room, once I grabbed it and I chucked it at one of the men; it hit him right in the middle of the stomach which he then collapsed.

I pulled myself up and ran over to them.

I tried to punch one on the nose but he grabbed my wrist and headbutted me; I stumbled to the ground.

“Aw lookie that, she thinks she can get us.” He said.

The other one looked at him in shock, “She impaled Joseph!”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Who cares? Joseph wasn't good at this job in the first place.”

I quickly kicked his foot out from under him as he was falling forward I plunged my hidden blade right through his skull and threw him off of me.

2 templar’s then rushed through the door.

I turned to Jacob, “Jacob get out of here!” I yelled.

He tried pulling himself up and failed, he then shouted, “No I’m not leaving you here!”

One of them swung at me, I countered the attack and spun him around slashing my blade through his shoulder, “You’re bleeding and cant stand up!”

“I don’t care about that, (Y/N), you tried to save me at the theatre, I have to repay!”

Another one ran at me, I quickly moved to the side and tripped him, “You’ve saved me twice, Jacob, you’ve done enough get out!”

I looked over and had gotten kicked in the back of the head, “Agh!” he was sitting in a small pile of blood, his clothing was all blood red on his side, his nose was heavily bleeding along with a bruised and busted lip.

I got to Jacobs attacker and grabbed him by the collar, I pulled him closer, I head butted him twice, then kneed him in the side twice as well, I then gave him one last forceful knee in the side knocking him to the ground.

“(Y/N) look out!” Jacob called.

I turned around and was immediately tackled by the templar I had tripped.

“Fuck!”

He pinned my arms down so I instead kicked him in the groin; he froze and fell off of me.

I got up and pulled him up from the ground, I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around; I twisted his arm until he screamed of pain, I ran him over to the entrance and smashed his head against the corner of the door.

I instantly turned around and ran to Jacob, “Damnit! You’re bleeding heavily!”

“I’m fine.”

“No you are not!” I lashed out, “You need to come to realization that your methods of coping have hurt you, Jacob!”

“Well I’m sorry that I didn't want you to get hurt!” he shouted back; He pulled himself up, and with a gentle tone he said, “Just get back to the train. Evie might need you.”

I said with a forceful tone, “And what are you going to do Mr. know-it-all?”

He shook his head and walked towards the opposite door, with the same gentle tone, “I’ll just drive myself to the hospital.”

“You can’t go alone.” I said.

He turned around, “My thoughts exactly.” He then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I huffed, “Prick.”

I walked over to the man I had impaled with the kukri; he was moving.

“How are you not dead?” I asked.

He mumbled, “Not... s-s-ure... why did you a-argue with that m-man?”

I sighed, “I’m worried about him...”

“Makes sense for c-couples to be worried...”

With a firm tone I said, “Couple? We aren’t a couple.” I pulled the kukri out of his stomach and wiped it off on my jacket.

He squirmed for a little bit and then stopped moving.

I drew my hood over my head and stepped out into the alley where we came from, the sun was starting to rise and I could see what was causing the stench earlier; I came to a horrible sight; female bodies piled on top of each other - I suddenly remembered the man Jacob had kicked down but not killed.

I immediately turned around to find him trying to climb over the fence, “Don’t you dare!” I yelled while rushing at him.

He spun around in fear and fell down to the ground at my presence; I grabbed him by the collar and held him against the fence, “What is this place?!”

“I wont speak!”

I held him higher and banged his head against the wall, “What is it!”

“Okay, okay! One of these women was supposedly an assassin! We had to search all of them for the necklace!”

“Assassin...” I mumbled, “Are you apart of the Templar order?!”

“Yes, yes, now please but me down!” he screamed.

“You killed all these innocents!” I shouted.

I was infuriated, he killed all these innocent women, they didn't deserve this. Their lives had just been taken from all of them because the Templars were looking for us.

“One of them was an assassin!” he mumbled.

“I’m the assassin!” I lashed out.

I gripped the kukri handle; a look of fear filled his face.

I pulled it out and plunged it right in between his eyes, pinning him to the fence.

I backed up and looked at him.

The fence was now splattered and dripping with blood.

“Those cowards...”

I spun around to walk back to the train only to be met with all the female bodies again.

I pulled my hood even further over my head so I didn't have to see them lying there.

 

**_Jacobs POV_ **

I was slowly walking on the sidewalk, gripping my side out of pain; that man had gotten my side good.

The sun was starting to rise and so were some citizens. As I walked down the road many gave me strange looks of fear and confusion when they saw my side, I just brushed it off and ignored them, which had made them even more worried then they were; many had offered to escort me to the hospital, many sat there gasping – or even screaming and running, calling for help.

It had been a good 10 minutes of walking before I heard wheels approaching me from behind, worried that they may have been blighters, I turned myself around and only saw (Y/N) driving a carriage.

She stopped right next to me; “Get on. I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“I thought you were mad at me.” I answered back with a snarky tone.

“Worried, not mad. Can you just hop on? I feel guilty enough.”

I gave her a confused look and hopped on the carriage, “You know, you’re a good fighter, (Y/N).”

She chuckled, “Well I mean that’s why I was summoned here.”

I smirked, “You were pretty impressive back there; you only got hit, like, twice.”

“Okay, enough about me. How’s your side?” she asked.

I glanced down to my blood soaked clothes, “Bad.”

“Has it stopped bleeding?”

“I can’t be sure. The clothes are too soaked for me to tell.”

\---

We arrived at the hospital, (Y/N) had to help guide me inside because my side was causing me to limp.

Once we got inside the nurse had guided us to a room where we would then meet the doctor. She showed us through the old halls. The hospital was dark and very worn down – it seemed to be a place where many murders and deaths would happen.

The wallpaper was sliding off the walls; the walls themselves and the doors were splintered and cracked, the chandlers had few lit candles and the whole place was dusty and had a very musty smell.

“Okay, Sir, ma’am, the doctor should be in shortly.” She gave (Y/N) a smile and walked off.

I limped over to the beaten sofa in the corner of the room and propped myself up.

(Y/N) looked back at me with a straight face, “Jacob take off your jacket and let me look at your side.”

I gently slid off my jacket to reveal my blood soaked white shirt, “Oh god; this was my only good shirt.”

“Wow...” she gasped while placing her hand on my shoulder, “You did bleed a lot.”

“Yeah, guess so.”

The door handle started to rattle, the doctor opened the door and greeted (Y/N).

“Hello, Miss.?” he asked.

“Miss.(Y/L). Pleasure to meet you.” She said.

They both shook hands then he approached me, “And Mr.?”

I responded, “Mr. Frye.”

“So, what seems to be the - oh my.” He caught a glimpse of my shirt, “Sir, could you please remove your shirt for further inspection?”

I didn't say anything; I simply took off my shirt.

“Oh my. What caused this gash?” he asked.

“A fight.”

Placing his hand on my side he also asked, “And I assume that’s also what caused the bruising?”

“You could say that.” I said.

He came closer and inspected the gash, he told me it was a large gash from the end of my rib cage to the start of my hip bone; he said that it was a very deep wound which was heavily bleeding and was also red all around.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” I asked.

“You need to get stitches. I’ll call in a surgeon, you stay here.”

I glanced over to (Y/N), and she looked worried.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I guess.” She crossed her arms and sighed, “It’s just after you left the cause of the smell was bec-“

The surgeon walked through the door which had cut her off, “Hello, are you the patients who needed stitches?” he asked

“That’s correct.” (Y/N) said.

He glanced over to her and smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

He turned back to me, “So looking at your gash, we can just do the stitches now. We can do them very quickly and you can be out of here in no time.”

“Sounds good to me.” I said.

“Okay, well Mr. Frye if you would just lay back here with your side facing to the left.”

In order for my left side to be exposed I had to lie on my stomach, which actually was far better then lying on my back; I had less bruises there.

“Okay Mr. Frye, this may sting a little but not too much - you may not even be able to feel the pain at all.”

“Alright.”

I crossed my arms and rested my head on them, waiting for this to be over.

“First needle in.” he said.

He was wrong about not feeling anything at all; I felt a sharp spike of pain running through my spine and down to my hipbone and shoulder blade which caused me to flinch.

“This may take longer then expected, Mr. Frye.”

“Great.”

During the procedure (Y/N) and the surgeon had conversation, it was him flirting with her and her flirting, back?

That was even more surprising because she always hated getting compliments.

It was mostly him telling her how nice her voice was, or how her dress complemented her body shape, and how nice her hair was, she was excepting them and telling him how sweet he was.

I was surprised when she didn't say anything when he complimented her body, considering everything she’s told me and Evie about.

“So, (Y/N),” he said, “Do you have any plans tomorrow? I would like to take you to the park or somewhere nice like that.”

“Okay,” I intervened, “My head is hurting massively so, if you could just tone down on the conversation, that would be amazing.”

(Y/N) sighed, “Anyways, Mr. Hayes, I am indeed free tomorrow, where would you like to meet?”

“Oh uh green park, would be lovely.” He stuttered.

“Okay, I will meet you there.” She said.

I was jealous at this point, I developed a small crush on (Y/N) and it was hard to see her with another man, especially when she hated men flirting with her, but not this guy.

He let out a breath, “Okay, Mr. Frye, your stitches are done; no quick movements, and no fighting for the next few days while that heals.”

“Got it.” I sat up and turned to face them, (Y/N) was blushing and the surgeon had a massive smile on his face.

“And Miss.(Y/N), I will see you tomorrow at the park.”

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Hayes.”

He exited the room, leaving me and (Y/N).

“A date huh. I thought you didn't like men flirting with you.” I asked.

She looked down and dusted off her trousers, “Oh well, I’m trying to move past that. Everything that happened was in the past, and this is now.”

I scoffed; she gave me a dirty look in return.

I grabbed my jacket and forcefully threw it on.

“Jacob be careful, he said not to take fast actions.” She said resting her hand on my shoulder.

Without thinking I said, “Well, if you’re going to court a surgeon, I may as well get free stitches if they snap.”

She hit my shoulder, “Jacob! I didn't say I was going to court him, only a simple date!”

“Lets just get back to the train, Evie is probably wondering where you are.” I said.

“Don’t you mean where we are, Jacob?” she said with a confused tone.

I turned around and walked towards the door, “Eh, we always fight, plus the way she acted when you brought me back from the theatre - she didn't seemed worried at all so I assume she isn’t worried as of now.”

“That’s a lie, she’s your sister, of course she cares about you - there’s no way she couldn’t.”

I - once again - scoffed and just walked out the door, I didn't want to talk about the subject at the time.

\---

I was sitting on the rooftop looking over Green Park waiting for them to arrive.

I saw Mr. Hayes waiting on a park bench and I didn't see (Y/N) anywhere, surprised by this fact I stood up and started to climb down the building before I caught a glimpse of her running on the roofs of the building across from me.

She stopped and looked my direction; before she could see me I ducked behind the chimney and poked my head out only so I could see her with one eye.

She peered my way for a minute and then focused on looking for Mr. Hayes, once she saw him she jumped down and brushed off her coat. She then walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

I moved out from behind the chimney and sat back down on the edge and started to observe them; Mr. Hayes had gotten up and linked arms with her, they both walked around the park for a little while, observing the nearby ponds and stopping to listen to the musicians playing.

After a while of them talking at the park they had turned a corner, so I followed along with them on the rooftops to avoid detection.

The streets had gotten darker and colder, and because of that they had moved closer together.

Before heading into a corner pub, Mr. Hayes had stopped (Y/N), “This has been a lovely night out together, with you (Y/N).”

She smiled and answered back with, “And to you as well, Jonathan.”

“Jonathan Hayes? Odd name.” I mumbled under my breath.

In order for me to hear them better I moved closer to the edge of the roof and kneeled down on one knee while resting my elbow on the other one.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and preceded to say, “I wish to ask you something, (Y/N)”, he was stuttering.

Her face filled with confusion, “Yes?”

Before speaking he grabbed her other hand and squeezed them tighter, “You are a very amazing person and today was amazing,” he paused, “you’re amazing, I would like to take your hand in matrimony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was a little shorter and took longer to post! I've been really sick and busy with school work so i hope you can forgive me :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPT 6

I jerked up and threw my legs over the edge of the sofa. I sat back and rubbed my eyes, I then rested my hands back on my lap and looked around; I was back on the train. I grabbed my pocket watch and it read, 6:32am.

Was that just a dream? And if so why did I have a dream about that?

“Why did I wake up at that part?” I confusedly mumbled; it didn't make sense to me – had I really developed such a crush on (Y/N) that I was having a dream about her?

I wasn't used to these feelings at all, I never really went around socializing with people on the streets; the only experience I ever had with women would’ve been when I was younger and loved tormenting the girls who lived in our neighborhood, even then I never had an actual crush on a woman.

I stood up and paced for a while, I was thinking about my dream and about (Y/N); how stubborn she could be at times, how nice she was, and her amazing combat skills. I couldn’t stop thinking of her crystal (E/C) eyes, her smile – her body, just everything.

I paused in my tracks and stood there with crossed arms, staring at the entrance to (Y/N)’s cart, I had just remembered what my father always said, I then repeated the quote, “Don’t allow personal feelings to compromise the mission.”

At this point I had just been trying to get out of Evies shadow, she was always ahead of me in what seemed like, everything.

I looked down at my feet, and mumbled, “No, I cannot let this happen.”

I would not follow in the footsteps of a mistake Evie made, I wanted so desperately to be out of her shadow for _once_ in our life, to not be a _disappointment_. I wanted to be able to do something she hadn’t.

I quickly dismissed all of my thoughts of (Y/N) and headed down to the nearest pub.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

I was so excited for today – a real date!

I made sure I looked the part, since Jonathan had complimented me on my outfit yesterday, a lot, I made sure to get up early and clean it up considering I wore it in a very bloody fight just before I met him. I made sure to scrub off all the dirt and the bloodstains, which there were many of.

Once I was done I knocked on Evies cart and asked her how I looked, “You look stunning (Y/N).” she said as she gave me a warm smile, “Be careful out there, okay? Make sure to bring a pair of brass knuckles.”

I chucked, “I will, thanks, Evie.”

I turned around to walk back to my cart but Evie stopped me, “One more thing (Y/N),” she shook her head, “2, actually, if you see Jacob, could you tell him to get his arse back here? I have something for him, and secondly, when you’re done with your date,” her face lit up and her smile grew into a wide grin, “tell me all about it! Okay?”

I flashed her a smile, “Okay, I will make sure to send the message to Jacob if I see him, and of course! I’ll tell you everything.” I said as I walked out the cart door to head over to Green Park.

We stopped in a station, which meant I could get off without jumping off the edge, which I was heavily getting tired of.

Upon entering the station I noticed that there weren’t many people around, and that was extremely odd because the stations in London were always so crowded you could barely see the floor. I thought nothing of it and walked down the stairs of the exit and again, saw barely anyone, odd.

I proceeded to walk down the foul smelling streets; the weather today was like every other day – rainy. It was lightly sprinkling and the sky was a light grey color with many clouds floating about. That was probably one of the many reasons why no one was out, so I again thought nothing of it.

I was fiddling with my brass knuckles, sliding them up and down my fingers and just generally playing with them for a few minutes as I was walking down the street when I saw that one of the pubs was overflowing with citizens; many men and women pushing to get through the entrance, children on their tippy toes looking through the windows and some blighters even pushing themselves through the crowded doorway.

Being myself I decided I would check it out, normally people were out and about and not all stuffed up in a pub, especially children. As I approached the left window where all the children were many turned around and asked me to hold them up so they could get a better view. I took the both that asked me and placed one upon my shoulders and the other one was being cradled by my arm holding him closely to my waist.

“What's goin’ on?” I asked them, “Why is everyone crowding?”

The youngest of the two responded with, “I dunno miss.”

“Oh you idiot,” the one upon my shoulders said, “Mr. Frye is in there. We gotta see what he’s doin’ so we can find Miss. Frye if we need too.” This girl had her hair in 2 braids and wore a tidy little green dress with a small apron tied around her waist.

“Jacob?” I asked, “Jacob is in there?”

“Yes, miss, do you know him?” she said.

I set the kid in my arms down and then lowered the girl on my shoulders to the street, “Yeah,” I looked back in the window, “I’m supposed to tell him to return to Evie.”

“Are you Miss. (Y/N)?” the girl asked me

Confused I turned around to face her, “Yes... how do you know that?”

“Miss.Evie told us that you’d be helping them.” The younger one said.

“You know her?” I asked, who were these children?

The girl in the green dress stepped forward with her hand out, “Clara O’Dea, nice to meet you at last.”

I held my hand out and shook hers, still confused I asked her, “And what do you do exactly?”

She stepped back and smoothed out her apron, “You see, we provide urchins to the Frye’s gang, in return they shut down the factories where children are working for us.”

I slightly turned my head to the left and nodded, “I did not know that.” I turned back around to look into the pub, “It was nice meeting you but I’m in a hurry, do you mind me asking what Jacob is doing in there and why everyone is crowding around?”

The glass was stained with mud, dirt and dust from the passing carriages, I tried my best but I couldn’t see into the room, and even if I could I wouldn’t be able to see Jacob because of all the people stuffed inside.

“We aren’t sure miss.” The younger one said with a sense of worry in his tone, “We tried gettin’ in but we cant.”

I turned back around and inspected the crowd around the door, “Well you must excuse me then, Clara, it was nice meeting you.” I gave them a smile and headed towards the entrance.

Before I could push my way into the crowds Clara shouted, “Please do visit us at Babylon alley Miss.(Y/N)!”

Instead of responding I pushed my way through the crowd, which was one hell of a struggle, many people were pushing and trying to fit into this small pub. I finally made my way through and saw Jacob sitting in the middle of the pub – shirtless – with people crowding around the table. He was holding a pint of beer and had his legs rested on the table.

“Jacob!” I exclaimed while approaching him.

He turned to face me and the devilish grin he once had was wiped off his face; he had looked at me for a few seconds before turning his back to me and talking to the people around him.

_Why in the world was Jacob acting so funny?_

I made my way to the table pushing past many people; I rested both my palms on the edge of the table and said, “Jacob, you need to get back to Evie.”

He faced me, my eyes locking with his. I could already feel an unsettling aura off of him, most likely because he had been drinking and was probably intoxicated.

He ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eye, “Why do you always gotta come at the worst times, love?”

I shook my head in confusion, “Worst time? Jacob you’re drunk and have stitches, you need to get back.”

He chuckled and turned to his drinking buddy, “No such thing as drunk.” He then clinked cups with him and took a large sip emptying out what was left in the rest of his tankard.

He slammed the cup down and shouted, “Another round, please!”

I looked up and shook my head at the bartender, “No, no, that’s fine,” I then looked at Jacob and forcefully said, “He’s had enough.”

Jacob locked eyes with me again and had a puzzled face.

I grabbed his arm and before I could say what I wanted to Jacob jerked his arm away and gave me a sneer.

I backed up and held my hands out in confusion, “Jacob, you’re drunk, and you got stitches last night – it would be wise to listen to me.”

“You should jus’ go, (Y/N). I don’t want to leave and I don’t want to start a fight.” He said, his cheeks turning ever so slightly red.

I was puzzled, “Start a fight – why would you?”

“Please?”

“Jacob, I’m looking after you, get back to the cart.”

He turned to me for a split second with a frustrated expression before turning back to the bartender and drunkenly yelling, “Second round!”

With a prominent tone I said, “Jacob no. You need to come with me.”

I knew that he was drunk and I didn't want to end up getting into an argument with him either – but he was getting on my nerves, I had a date planned, Evie needed him and he was drunk and hurt and still would not listen.

The whole pub simultaneously got quiet after that moment, watching in anticipation – for some odd reason, why were they all crowded in here anyways?

Jacob slowly rested his legs back on the floor and got up from his chair, he walked back around the table to me. He looked down at me for a few seconds then came closer, to the point where our chests were touching, and whispered in my ear, “ _You_ do not control _me_.”

The whole pub was silent; they had obviously heard what he had said.

I gulped and took a step back, Jacob still with that ugly straight face plastered on; I had the most disgusted face on in return.

Jacob and I stood still; no one moved an inch.

I was getting so angry, angry with him, why was he always such a dick at the worst times? I was now late for my date, and Jacob was being very insulting.

With my last breath I managed to spit out, “Jacob yo-“

Jacob cut me off, “Hush, darling. You can go and scurry along now.”

Without hesitation I struck him across the face, leaving a giant red mark in the shape of my palm across his left cheek.

The crowds of women and men gasped all at once, many whispers had the filled the room.

After I slapped him his head was fully turned to the right, his hand was rested upon the mark I’ve given him.

“(Y/N)...” he mumbled.

Before he could say anything else I scolded him, “No Jacob! Just no! Do you know how much of a prick you’re being? You were such a dick when we first met, I mean, I bet that’s how you talk to all the ladies isn’t it?!”

He took his hand off of his face and turned to look at me, his eyes more filled with guilt then anger or frustration as they were before.

That wasn't going to stop me, I was still so _angry_ at him that I kept yelling, “And that night at the fight club! That was so disrespectful, and you weren’t even drunk!” I walked closer to him and pushed him back with one hand, “Oh what a shame that I killed your five day streak, wasn't it?”

His cheeks turned a bright pink and his eyes were still full of guilt. He was just, standing there, staring, he wasn't saying anything and yet I had the nerve to continue, “And now you say this shit, Jacob? Look what you’ve done. You’ve hurt yourself even more with the drinking now, and you’re being such, such an _asshole_! Why would you have the nerve to say that to anyone? Especially a lady!”

I crossed my arms and walked closer to him, our chests touching again, I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me, I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and I pulled his head closer to mine, my lips right next to his ear, with a calmer and more forceful tone I whispered, “Look what you’ve done. You’ve caused yourself pain, physical and mental. And you’ve caused me pain. I let it slide the first few times but now, now its just foolish.”

He pulled his head back breaking my grip. He stopped and looked at me for a few seconds before grabbing his coat off the chair and rushing outside pushing multiple people down in the process.

I followed behind him and stopped right outside the door of the pub, I watched him walk off with my now water filled eyes; right then right as I got outside I broke down, I started crying. Once Jacob had crossed the road he stopped and turned back around to look at me, he shook his head and put on his coat then walked off.

I collapsed to my knees balling my eyes out. The adults didn't know what to do; they just stood there and watched while whispering about what had just taken place. The children however ran over to me, one jumped on my back hugging me from behind and Clara kneeled down next to me and hugged me from there.

****_Jacobs POV_  
  


She was balling her eyes out for Christ sake, what have I done?

I hated myself so much when I figured out her past and what my behavior was like before she told me, and now this? I’ve hurt her badly once before and another time slightly, but now, this took it to a whole other level. All this shit was going on in my life, and I don’t know how to handle it. I’ve got a crush for the very first time in my life, Evie always underestimates me and scolds me, I’ve fucked up so many times upon my arrival to London, I’ve been betrayed because I was stupid enough to look right past their true colors.

And now, now I’ve hurt her, _massively_ , for the second time in one week. Twice in one week, twice.

I know there was no way for me to get out of how I acted but I hoped that she would let me talk to her and explain all of it, but I’m sure that wouldn’t happen.

I knew she would not forgive me for how I acted and that broke me; I loved having her here and I just broke our friendship.

What a prick I am.

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

Once I couldn’t see Jacob anymore I politely told the children I had to go, I then jumped on a carriage and drove to Green Park, I wanted to see if Jonathan was still there. I didn't want to stand him up and I most definitely wanted to apologize for being late.

Once I got there I walked around the park for a little while, and after a few minutes of walking I saw him sitting on a bench packing up his newspaper getting ready to leave.

Before he could get away I quickly made my way over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, “Jonathan?”

Once he turned around and saw me his brown eyes started glistening under the light of the day, “Oh, (Y/N),” he looked down at his folded up newspaper, “I was just getting ready to leave.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn't mean to be late, me and a friend, we just had a huge argument.”

He inspected my face for a moment then took hold of my hand and rested his other hand on my shoulder, “Are you okay? Your eyes, they’re all red and puffy.”

I looked down at my feet and sniffled, my voice was starting to crack but I spit out, “No.”

He placed two of his fingers on my chin and carefully lifted my face up to meet his eyes.

He had brown eyes that seemed to always glisten in the light and always have a friendly shimmer in them, he has dusty brown hair and a jawline much shaped like Jacobs but not as defined or as sharp. He was the age of 23 and was about 6’0. He wore a nice suit much like the upper class gentlemen would wear.

“What's wrong, (Y/N)?”

“No, no, its okay.” I said; I didn't want to burden him with my problems considering I had only met him yesterday.

He held my hand and sat down on the bench, gesturing me to do so as well, “No, please. You seem very upset, you can tell me.”

I let go of his hand and placed my elbow on my knee and rested my forehead in the palm of my hand, “Like I said, me and a friend, we just got in an argument.”

“Was it that man I stitched up yesterday?” he asked, “I heard what he said after I left the room – about the free stitches. He seemed, jealous.”

I guess I never thought about it that way, that Jacob was jealous – I would’ve never assumed such thing considering Jacob was a very charming man himself and always had the ladies attention on him.

“Yeah actually, it was him.”

“What did he do? If you don’t mind me asking...”

“He was drunk, and then back in fight club and when we met.” I paused to look at him, I then shook my head, “Its just a long story.”

“Well, (Y/N), why don’t we forget about what happened and have our date as planned.” He rested his hand on my thigh and gave me a warm grin, “It’ll make you feel better.”

I gave him a smile back and we both got up and walked around.

****

**_Jacobs POV_ **

I was so angry with myself that I got carried away chasing blighter carriages and hijacking policemen’s carts. At this point I had about 4 blighter carriages after me and 3 more policemen carriages after me all at the same time - it was chaos, the blighters were all shooting at me, I was shooting at the police and the police were shooting at the booth of us. I was standing on top of one of our carriages with one rook driving so I could get clear shots on the people chasing us.

“Where are we headed?” I shouted at the rook driving our carriage.

“We’re passing by Green Park now Sir!” he shouted back.

“Green Park?” I mumbled.

We passed by the park and I got distracted observing the area, trying to find (Y/N) and her date.

I started shouting but got quieter as I went on, “Uh, could you slow down, maybe, just a little...”

Right as I ended that sentence a blighter had jumped up on the same roof that I was and she pushed me off. I threw my arms out in front of me and I skidded across the sidewalk surrounding the park. While I was skidding across the sidewalk I had scraped up my hands and sprung a hole in my trousers giving me a large scrape against my kneecap.

“Oh god.” I gasped.

I picked up my flat cap from the ground and stood up, after inspecting my hands for cuts I looked up and straightforward only to see (Y/N) staring at me from across the park while having linked arms with Mr. Hayes.

I swear she always shows up at the worst time possible.

I kept staring at her and so did she; Mr. Hayes didn't notice and kept guiding her around while (Y/N) kept turning her head to look at me.

I couldn’t stand there any longer; I hated seeing her now because when I saw her, I thought of her crying and that just made me upset.

I jumped back over the fence and hijacked a carriage.

\---

I had driven back to the train; I needed to talk to Evie. I knew she would be angry with me but she is the only source of help that I have.

I knocked on her door, “Evie. Open up.”

She quickly opened the door, “Hello, brother. Did (Y/N) send you?”

I sighed, “I guess you could say that.”

A confused look took over her face, “What do you mean?”

I pushed past her into her cart and sat down on her chair.

She pointed at the chair, “Jacob? That’s _my_ chair.”

“Can you please just sit down and listen to what I have to say?” I pleaded.

She sat on her bed across from me and waited for me to start talking, “Go on.”

I took a deep breath in, “I need your help, advice, whichever.”

She leaned in closer with a now concerned look on her face, “What's wrong, Jacob? You seem distressed.”

I hid my face in my hands, “Me, I’m the problem.”

“Jacob I cant hear you, your hands, they’re in the way.”

I took my hands off my face and sat back in the chair, I then threw my arms out in a frustrated motion, “Me.”

She crossed her arms and leaned back, “You?”

I just nodded my head.

“What about ‘you’?”

“I messed up, Evie. Messed up _very_ badly.”

She exhaled, and then mumbled “Oh of course. What did you do this time?”

“I was, such an ass, to (Y/N).”

****

**_EVIES POV_ **

****

I was immensely confused, Jacob was finally coming to _me_ about _his problems_ , which he had never done before expect when we were both younger.

I leaned forward and laced my hands together, “What do you mean Jacob? If you need help you have to _actually_ tell me what's wrong.”

Jacob sighed, “Okay, just listen, this is a lot.” He paused to cover his eyes with his hands but continued with, “I hurt her, not physically, but emotionally. When I first met her I didn't realize how much of an impact my words had, I didn't know her past.”

I reassured him with, “That’s very understandable.”

“There’s more, when I was gone for five days, right after you two killed Miss.Thorne, I was at fight club, I had my own problems to manage, so, I decided to fight them out which didn't go accordingly. (Y/N) found me and told me to get out of the ring and come home because of how badly beaten I was, I lashed out and told her to ‘come make me’, she then got in the ring and knocked me out.”

Jacob opened his mouth to say more but I interrupted and said, “Did you explain to her about you problems?”

“Yeah. She was fine with it after I explained it.”

There was a short silence before I broke it by asking, “Then what's the big problem, brother?” everything that he was saying didn't seem all clear to me, a lot of it seemed like (Y/N) brushed it off easily but Jacob seemed really distressed.

He removed his hand from his eyes and looked at me, his face was red and his eyes, you could definitely see that he was hurting, “Way more then I’ve said so far.”

It was silent for a moment before Jacob blurted out, “I fucked up so badly today, and I hate myself for it”

Ignoring the last part of what he said I jokingly said, “Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?”

“Evie. That is _not helping_ right now and I’d actually appreciate if you’d _listen for_ _once_.”

I took a moment to collect myself before I said, “Right, I’m sorry.”

Jacob started talking really fast and I could barely understand him, “Yesterday the surgeon who stitched me up asked her out on a date, I got mad and taunted her about it. Today was the day I figured out I that I may like her and I tried to brush it off because I kept in mind what father used to say. So I went to the pub, got drunk and a few hours later, she came in and I yelled at her, she slapped me and scolded me, I made her ball her eyes out. That’s basically what I’m saying.”

I shot up and yelled, “You made her _cry_?!”

He took a very deep breath, bent forward and buried his head in his hands, muffled words then came out of his mouth, “Yes, and I regret that _so_ much. So very much.”

“Jacob,” I inhaled, “I know how much you like her as a friend, you need to explain to her everything, and I mean everything. Got it?”

He stood up and walked to the cart door, “Yeah I got it.”

Before I left, Evie yelled, “Especially if you want a chance with her – talk to her as soon as possible; you don’t want Jonathan in your way.”

I sighed, walked out the door and slammed it shut.

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

After our date at the park was over Jonathan had invited me over to his house for tea, I had politely declined but he insisted.

“Oh please, (Y/N)!” Jonathan pleaded while squeezing both my hands, “It’s been a lovely day out and I would love to continue my evening with you.”

“Oh, alright.” I said, I didn't really want to go, but he seemed really happy on our date so far so I decided I would go with him just to make him happier, and because I almost stood him up and I felt guilty because of that.

The reason why I didn't want to go with him was because it was getting late and I assumed Jacob was at the train and hopefully not drunk again. I wanted to get back and talk to him about what happened, I’m sure he didn't mean to lash out and I know I didn't.

I really just wanted to get an apology from him before I said anything. He did really hurt me and I was so fed up that I shouted at him, I just randomly lost my temper, which is very unusual for myself.

“Well (Y/N), my home is just down the road from here.”

“You live near Green Park?’ I asked, living near this park meant expensive houses, houses that don’t break down when you have company over.

He smirked, “Being a surgeon does pay off.”

We started walking down the sidewalk and talking about our interests, he had soon asked me about America and if I liked it here, “It is definitely nice here. We do have the same weather – just not as much rain.” I chuckled and continued to say, “It was hard leaving my friends and family though, I’m just glad I’ve met such wonderful people here.”

“I would agree with you, but I’ve never been out of the country! Oh how I long to travel.” He exclaimed.

I stopped in my tracks and excitedly said, “Oh yes! You should! Its such a wonderful experience.”

He smiled, “You have a really nice smile (Y/N).”

“As do you, Jonathan.”

This whole night Jonathan was showering me in compliments, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy them its just I wasn't used to them. It was weird being out on a date because I haven’t since I was 15.

We had stopped talking and just started to enjoy each other’s presence while admiring the night sky and our surroundings, we were in Westminster near the palace and I’ve got to say, the scenery in this borough was delightful. I’ve been here many times throughout my time in London but I haven’t paid enough attention to the details of the area.

After a while of walking I had felt a hand around my waist, I looked down and saw that I was still clutching onto Jonathans hand and that it wasn't his around my waist, before I could realize what was going on I was quickly pulled away from Jonathan. He jerked over my way when a very deep voice behind me said, “Give me all the money on you otherwise I’ll shoot!” and then a gun clicked right next to my ear.

“Oh god...” I mumbled.

He shook me and yelled, “Shut up woman!”

There weren’t any passer bys near and Jonathan had froze up – it was clear to me he had never been in this situation.

“Do you want me to shoot?!” the man had yelled.

I yelled to him, “Jonathan!”, I knew how scary it must’ve been for him considering the look on his face; his mouth was wide open – his jaw seemed to be locked, his eyes were wise and he wasn't moving. Quickly after I yelled at him he did move, he rushed to pull off his coat and rummaged through the pockets, he grabbed a hold of a small pouch and tossed it at my feet.

The man who grabbed me threw me forward and I stumbled to the ground, Jonathan rushed over and helped me up, “Oh lord! (Y/N) are you alright?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

I looked back behind me and saw the man running off with the pouch of money, “If you will excuse me for a second, Jonathan.” I held my hand out and ran after him.

“What are you doing?!” he had yelled out from behind me.

Knowing I was still equipped with my favorite brass knuckles, I wanted to get the money back.

I ran after the man who threatened us, he was not a fast runner at all. I soon caught up to him and tackled him, his jaw hitting the asphalt; a lovely sound indeed.

“Get of me you whore!” he shouted.

I laughed as he squirmed while I was on top of him – he couldn’t get me to move.

I chuckled, “Okay, that’s enough squirming.”

“Oh you’ll pay for this!”

With a completely different tone I said, “You wish. Not hand over the money.”

He took a deep breath, “Its in me pocket!”

“Oh my!” Jonathan had run after me, “(Y/N) what are you doing?”

I grabbed the money from the mans pocket and handed it to him, “Getting the money back.”

Shocked, he said, “I did not know you were a fighter.”

I turned to him, “Really now?”

**_Jacobs POV_ **

\---

I was sitting on my sofa waiting for (Y/N) to return, it’s been 3 days since she had arrived at the train and I was starting to get worried. I now understood why she came looking for me when I was gone for 5 days straight.

I lifted my feet up onto the sofa and rested my back on the armrest. I was fiddling with a new cane sword Robert had just given me for the 5-day streak I accomplished. The detailing was intricate all down the shaft and it was decorated with an eagle’s head at the top.

I threw the cane across the room in anger, I was still very upset with what had happened at the pub and I so desperately wanted to explain it to (Y/N). I really wanted to be friends again – more then friends, to be exact - and I wasn't sure if she would even want to talk to me after what she had said.

I started to impatiently fiddle with my thumbs before I got up to go talk to Evie. I walked outside my cart and before ramming my knuckles on her door I heard voices, I couldn’t quite make out who was talking but I heard someone say, “You should go talk to him now. He’s probably waiting.”

Assuming they were talking about me I rushed back into my cart and oh-so stupidly tripped over the cane sword I had threw on the ground.

I heard the door slide open behind me, and then laughter – it was the two girls.

“Gotten yourself in a slip, have you, Jacob?” Evie taunted.

I just laid there, face flat on the floor, “Oh shut up.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it.” Evie said; I could practically hear her smirk.

I heard the door shut behind me; great I was now alone in a room with (Y/N). I was also face flat down on the floor in front of her.

She chuckled, “Do you need a hand Jacob?”

I quickly pulled myself up and kicked the cane sword out of the way and gave her a nervous smile.

(Y/N) had already seated herself down on the sofa, “So, would you like to speak first or should I?” she asked.

“I should.” Since I had nowhere to sit I just stood there and interlaced my fingers together, “Where do I even start.”

Her tone took a way more serious turn, “With an apology, perhaps?”

I exhaled, “I’m sorry, - and I mean it, don’t get me wrong. After I realized what I said,” I stopped and looked down, “all the stupid actions I took – I felt _so bad,_ I mean, I still do. After I heard what you had to say at the pub 3 days ago, and after I saw you cry, wow, did I hate myself, so much.”

She sighed, “I too felt bad after what I said to you. After what you told me at fight club, everything that’s going on right now, I shouldn’t have said all that to you. I was so fed up – so caught up in the moment I couldn’t stop myself.”

I looked up to meet her eyes, “Are you joking? I deserved that, I made you _cry_.”

“Indeed you did, but that doesn’t matter.” She got up and stood in front of me.

“Of course it matters, I lo-“ I paused realizing my mistake, “love you as a friend; and don’t want to ruin this friendship over some stupid arguments.”

She smiled, “I wouldn’t like that either.”

“You do know, why I said all those things right? That I didn't mean any of them – that I was intoxicated and –“

She cut me off, “Yes I know, I understand why.”

I slightly opened my mouth and pointed at her, “You, understand?” I was confused - I didn't think she would forgive me so easily.

“Yes. I do, all the things you were talking about when you got out of fight club- they’re all horrible things.” She moved closer.

“Oh, alright then.”

“Lets go back to being friends? No more arguing?” she asked.

I smiled, “Of course.”

She held her arms out and wrapped then around me, pulling me closer into a hug. I was shocked, and it took me a moment to hug her back. She rested her head on my shoulder, it was funny because she had to be on her tippy toes to do so, “You can tell me anything, okay?”

“Promise you wont get mad like Evie does?” I asked.

“Promise.”

“I heard that Jacob!” Evie yelled from outside my cart, she must’ve been eavesdropping.

(Y/N) pulled away from me leaving her hands on my shoulders, and said, “Mr. Hayes heard what you said, the after your stitches.”

I scoffed, “And I assume that’s about the free stitches?”

She coughed, “Yeah.”

I sat down on the couch and leaned back, “Oh god, please don’t bring that up.”

“Why not?”

“I was being a dick.”

“Yeah, well, Mr. Hayes during our date – after our fight – he said that you sounded jealous.”

I leaned up in shock, “Were you with him the whole _3 days_ of your disappearance?”

“That’s not the question right now.”

I leaned back; she was going to ask me if I was jealous now. Great.

“Were you?”

I threw my hand up and scoffed, “Was I what?”

“There you go with the attitude again, Jacob.” She pointed out.

“What attitude?” I said trying to get out of the question – only making the situation worse.

“Did you not remember what we said to each other a few minutes ago?”

I took a deep breath in, “No arguing.”

“Correct, can you answer my question?”

I moved my head so I could see (Y/N) but I was still leaning back, “Repeat the question.”

She gave me a stare and crossed here arms before talking, “Were you jealous when he asked me on a date?”

“No, I wasn't. I was just agitated.”

I was trying my best to hide my emotions; I had no clue how she felt about me but I’m positive she thought I was just a friend, considering she was with Mr. Hayes for 3 days.

She opened her mouth in confusion, “You were, agitated?”

“Yeah. Try getting stitches on a giant gash while 2 people are talking at once.”

She looked down and chuckled, “You’re right, but I’ll have to pass on that.”

We both laughed for a few seconds then the room returned to silence.

“You don’t mind me being with him right?” she asked.

I put on a fake smile, “I don’t care who you’re with, just as long as they aren’t a templar.”

It really hurt that she was seeing someone – I wanted her and I couldn’t have her considering our arguments and her desire to just be friends.

She was still sanding there staring at her feet with her arms crossed and I was sitting there leaning back, watching her.

She seemed to be happier then she normally was and her appearance looked nicer then normal, which was odd to me because she was always so stunning before, “Well, (Y/N), you seem more cheery then usual, did something happen?” I wondered.

She looked up and grinned, “Well, you weren’t wrong about me disappearing off for 3 days to Mr. Hayes home.”

I furrowed my brow, “Yo- you were at his house for 3 days?”

“Heh, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No its just,” I put my hand to my forehead, “I never thought you would stay at his house for 3 days – you’ve just met the bloke.”

“Neither did I, to be honest. Our date at the park was amazing, and we went out again the next day too.”

Now this was upsetting news, she stayed at the bloke’s house for 3 days after having met the guy. _3 days_.

“Is that why you look all, glowy?” I pointed at her and swiveled my finger around.

She looked down and smiled, “You could say that.”

I gave her a confused look – I had no clue what she was talking about, “Did he buy you something new perhaps? Some of the makeup that’s advertised everywhere?”

She walked over to the sofa and sat down next to me, positioning herself so he was leaning on the armrest and facing my direction, “I got over my fear, Jacob.”

I shook my head in confusion, “Your fear?” I asked – I was still quite puzzled to what she meant.

“Yeah...”

It took me a moment to realize what she was trying to say; I turned to her in shock, “Your fear.” I stood up and turned my whole body to her, “Your fear!”

She frowned at me and said, “It’s a good thing, right? You seem... upset...”

“(Y/N) you’ve just met him!” I shouted.

She just sat there and calmly said, “My fear is gone – I know self defense and I like him, Jacob.”

I lowered my voice and went back to my regular tone; I didn't want to start another argument, “3 days, (Y/N), I don’t think that’s, good.”

She placed her elbow of the back of the sofa and rested her head on her hand, “Why do you seem so shocked?”

I plopped back down on the sofa and covered my eyes with my hands, “I don’t know. I just I thought you wouldn’t get over something like that, especially that quickly.”

She had, sex? After _three_ days!

She scooted over to me and rested her head on my shoulder and placeing one hand on my upper thigh, as she placed her hand her finger tips brushed against my inner thigh – her touch being gentle and warm, the other was placed upon on my shoulder, her fingers grazing the bare skin on my collar bone, “Neither did I, I’m glad I did though.” Her mesmerizing voice filling my head with melodies and her warm breath tickling my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I removed my hand from over my eyes and looked down to her hand on my thigh, oh lord, I started to talk but I was slightly stuttering as I did, “Yeah I agree, it’s a good thing.” I said still staring at her hand, “You know, (Y/N), I’m really tired and I think I’m going to go to bed.”

I looked at her and she had a slightly puzzled expression, “Its only 9pm.”

“Long day today.” I quickly answered, “If you could – please leave so I could get changed.”

She stood up and walked to her cart door, “Odd, you always sleep in your regular clothes, anyways goodnight, Jacob.”

One she walked outside and shut the doors I quickly stood up and made sure both of the doors were locked so no one could enter.

I was pacing around my cart trying to think of bad things but (Y/N) seemed to stumble into my mind after each though. I finally stopped pacing after a long 10-minute attempt to stop thinking about her, I put my hands on my hips and looked down and sure enough, my attempts to get rid of my erection have failed.

I grabbed my top hat and threw it on the sofa; I also hurried to take off my jacket and vest, “Oh god.” I mumbled as I threw them both on the floor.

I was always taught that masturbation is bad; my father had always been very religious and looked down on these types of things, I was never the very religious type but I didn’t want to do anything to myself considering my fathers viewpoints on such.

I unbuttoned my pants to give myself room, the arousal kept getting stronger and I wasn't sure why it was that strong, _she had only touched my thigh and shoulder._

I started pacing around again in hopes it would go away but like earlier, it didn't help one bit. I stopped once again and scrunched my nose and closed my eyes trying to think of something, I was thinking about some of my near death experiences and assassinations but nothing seemed to help, _it would not go away_. I opened my eyes and pointed my head up with my hands still on my hips, I had only gotten erections few times in my life and that’s why I wasn't sure how I should handle them.

The temptation kept getting stronger and stronger and I was about to fully unbutton my pants when I heard a knock on my door, “Jacob? Unlock the door we need to discuss our next move on Starrick.”

I shouted, “Um, one moment...”

“Jacob c’mon, you knew we were going to plan our moves today, and since (Y/N) is finally here I thought it would be good to also include her.” She had also shouted back.

“Evie, please, give me a second!” I buttoned up my trousers – all the way, and boy was that painful, I felt as if my erection was going to burst through the seams at any moment, but the trousers were holding it down – causing me pain and it being very, very uncomfortable.

“Jacob I’m 100 and 10 percent sure its been a second.” She nagged.

“Evie! Why do we have to do this now?!” I snapped.

“Because (Y/N) is here! Did you not hear that the first time?”

“You are so impatient, Evie! Can we please do this tomorrow?!” I shouted as I stumbled over the mess on the floor trying to retrieve my jacket and belt.

“No we cannot, (Y/N) is heading over to Jonathans in the morning! Now hurry up! I need to pass through and get her.” She banged on the door twice more.

“Jonathans...” I mumbled, “Go over the roof!” I then shouted back desperately trying to get my belt through the little slots on the jacket.

“I am not going over the roof right now! What in the world is taking you so long?!” she had snarled back, obviously getting very impatient.

I had gotten the belt through the slots and I swiftly threw on my jacket. I wrapped the front of my jacket around my trousers making sure everything was covered then tightened the belt to ensure that nothing moved. After that I ran over to the door and unlocked it for her, I then growled, “Here, sister, dearest.” right as she walked through the door.

She threw her hands up in the air as if she were frustrated, “Why were you taking so long?”

“Why are _you_ so _moody_?” I answered back.

Evie gave me a nasty look and proceeded to walk to the other side of the cart, unlock the door and walked into (Y/N)’s room.

“Jacob get your arse in here!” she shouted, “I do not have the patience to wait for you again.”

I double-checked that the belt was tight enough and while I was doing so I yelled, “Why sister? Do you have a dinner date with Greenie tonight?”

“ _Jacob_!” she shouted once more

I was hesitant to walk into their cart considering this annoying erection would not leave and (Y/N) was there. After Evie screamed my name once more, I walked into their cart with a sarcastic smile and said, “Sorry I am ‘late.’” I stopped to stare at Evie directly, “I was awoken from my slumber.”

Evie simply ignored me and proceeded to tell us our missions, “Okay, me and Henry have to find the plans to the vault – me and him will go speak to the Maharaja and you, (Y/N) I trust you to lead the assassination mission,” she turned to me, “We found another target that we haven’t known of before, her name is ‘Madam Rosa’, she is the second most powerful templar in London.”

(Y/N) interrupted Evie to ask a question, “If she’s the second most powerful, how come we’ve only recently discovered her?”

“We aren’t entirely sure but we suspect she keeps a very low profile, and especially with the title of ‘madam’ no one would suspect such a thing.” Evie answered back, “She trains most of the templar’s in combat – expect the place to be heavily guarded, and you will have to be silent and quick with your killings. When you find her and you aren’t silent, she will be a tough target to take down.”

I was staring at the ceiling with a crunched nose trying to avoid eye contact with either of hem especially (Y/N), my erection had gotten worse and it was starting to hurt even more because of my tight trousers.

“Jacob? Do you have that?” (Y/N) asked.

“Um,” I lowered my head to look at her, but instead of looking directly at her face I looked slightly above her head, “One problem, why am I here if I don’t have any plans?”

Evie immediately replied with, “You can go with (Y/N) on her assassination mission, but you cannot be reckless, _at all_.”

I wheezed out, “Got that. So uh, when exactly is the mission?” I then interlaced my hands together.

“Are you okay, Jacob?” (Y/N) asked.

I was trying to keep a straight face but I couldn’t the erection was hurting, badly, and I was craving pleasure, “Yes, of course, why would you say that?”

Before (Y/N) could answer back Evie blurted out, “Because of your face;” she then paused, “it looks like you’re in pain.”

I inhaled “Oh nope, not at all.”

“Did you take fast actions Jacob? Has your gash gotten better, at all?” (Y/N) asked.

My face was probably red from embarrassment now, “Yes, yes its _fine_. Don’t worry.”

(Y/N) stood up and came closer to me, placing her hand on my side and one on my shoulder, her touch making me throb harder then I was, “Here let me take a look at it.” she moved her hands to the front of my belt and began to undo the clasp.

I shot my hands up and grabbed her wrist before she could fully undo the belt, “No, its _fine_ , thank you.”

She and Evie both gave me a puzzled stare, I quickly loosened my grasp on her wrists realizing how tightly I had grabbed her, once I did so she pulled away and rubbed her wrists while returning to Evie, “And when is this mission exactly... Evie?”

She pointed to the large map laid out in front of her, “Thursday next week around 11 pm, Madam Rosa will be scheduled to be there at that time so I expect you two to leave around 10.” She then rolled up the paper containing a map and several strategies to (Y/N), she turned to look at me and gave me an evil eye, “I expect you do be here at 10pm on Thursday and not out in a pub getting drunk and starting bar fights.”

I gave her a thumbs up and said, “Got that.”

As Evie rose from the chair (Y/N) stopped her and asked, “Why a week from now?”

“That’s our only known location of her as of now – if we find her to be here sooner then Thursday I shall alert you both.”

Evie then got up from (Y/N)’s desk and pushed me out of the way; once she was gone I quickly turned around to head back to my cart so I could pleasure myself and rid of this annoying burden, but before I could fully turn around (Y/N) asked, “Are you sure you’re okay, Jacob? You are obviously in pain.”

I turned myself around and put on a fake smile and said, “Yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern.”

She furrowed her brow and then said with a very confused tone, “Well, goodnight, Jacob.”

I got back into my cart and locked both doors, _again_. I undid my belt and frantically unbuttoned my trousers, and wow was that a sigh of relief, my cock was only bound by my loose undergarments, I then muttered, “God, how did the seams not burst?”

I once again, threw my jacket on the ground. I had taken off all my clothes off except for my trousers that were sitting at my mid thigh and undergarments. I tried once more to make this go away, but that was not happening on its own.

I could not believe how long it’s had been and this is _still_ going on.

I sat back on the sofa and stuck my hand down my undergarments – couldn’t believe I was actually doing this; I slowly caressed my throbbing cock and, oh, did that feel so good. I kept touching myself under my garments for a little while until I needed _more,_ it wasn't enough; I slowly pulled out my cock from under the fabric it was bound by.

Once out I started to stroke the shaft up and down until I felt immense pleasure, getting faster every second. I was letting out small moans of pleasure up until I started going faster and faster, it felt so satisfying. “Oh god...” I whimpered, I could feel myself getting close to finishing; pressure was building up and I couldn’t hold it any longer. I kept moving my hand faster and faster, moaning – gasping for air. I clenched my eyes tight and crunched my nose, I wanted to go as long as I could before I came, there was pressure in my groin and it felt so _good_. I let out one loud final moan before coming, my whole cock was warm and it sent orgasmic pleasure throughout my whole body.

I raised my arms above my head and sat back on the sofa panting, that did that feel amazing.

“I cannot believe I haven’t done that before.” I whimpered.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

I swear I heard someone groan – wanted to go inspect it but I couldn’t tell if it was coming from the drunken rooks next door or Jacob – I had assumed it was the rooks but I wanted to make sure Jacob was actually alright; his face was very red and his nose was almost always scrunched while we were talking earlier.

I walked over to his cart and knocked on his door, while doing so I said, “Jacob? I swear I heard someone groan and I wanted to make sure you’re alright and it was just a drunken rook in the cart next to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From getting in a fight to masturbation xD this chapter is a mess.
> 
> please excuse if that ~last part~ wasn't correctly written, i am new to writing smut and well, i am a female - i have no clue what a male orgasm feels like aha.


	7. New chapter... finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was busy with things in my life so i just recently had time to finish this chapter :p

 

CHAPT 7

**_Jacobs POV_ **

****

I was sitting back on my sofa enjoying what had just taken place when I heard a knock at my door, “Jacob? I swear I heard someone groan and I wanted to make sure you’re alright and it was just a drunken rook in the cart next to me.”

Still unclothed I panicked and shouted, “Oh yes I’m fine!” I jumped up and started buttoning my trousers.

The door handle rattled, “Can I come in? I want to take a look at your stitches even if they’re causing you pain or not.”

“Uh, yes.. one moment.”

I quickly cleaned up the mess I made with an old rag laying on the floor and scurried over to the door to let (Y/N) in, “Apologies...” I said.

“No worries, now sit down and let me take a look.” She took my hand and guided me to the sofa.

We both sat down and she gasped, “That does look pretty nasty, but better then it was.”

Remembering Hayes had stitched me up I sarcastically mumbled, “That’s fantastic.”

She exhaled upon hearing my comment, “Let me grab some alcohol from the pub really quick.” She stood up and rushed out the cart.

I knew I was being a sarcastic arse half the time I talked to her, but I just didn't know how to show my emotions. Like I said before I never really had an actual feelngs for someone without having to end their life, so I could never actually gain experience with this type of thing. I knew that if I kept up my attitude towards her she would never want to court; I was trying as hard as I could to stop with my attitude ever since that talk we had but everything I said, I said without thinking – all these comments come naturally to me.

I was lost in my thoughts when (Y/N) walked back into the room, “Sorry that took a awhile, a rook struck up a conversation with me.” She carefully set the bottle down on the safe and pulled a rag out of her jacket pocket.

While she was preparing the rag the only thing I could do was watch her, notice all the beautiful things about her, her hair, her eyes, her body, and oh boy, her smile was the most amazing smile I’ve ever seen. It wasn't just her physical appearance I enjoyed, over the time she has been here, I got to know her better. I loved her personality – she was determined, funny, caring, only good traits seemed to inhabit her.

I was still staring at her getting lost in thought until a sharp stinging pain hit my side, “Agh!” I flinched forward and gripped my side.

(Y/N) chuckled, “I told you it would sting, Jacob.”

I looked over to her and we both locked eyes for a moment, both smiling at each other, “C’mon, lean back so I can clean it.”

I did as she said, I then groaned, “I don’t think this is really necessary.”

I leaned forward to try and get up but (Y/N) grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down; I turned to her and whined, “Really?”

“Yes really. Remember when I got that knife stuck in my shoulder? How you didn't want my injury to get infected,” she turned to look me in the eye, “Well, your gash is far worse and I am not taking any chances.”

Instead of responding I just sat back and let her do as she pleased.

As she was cleaning my gash there was silence, neither of us were talking, only the sound of the rattling train tracks and the drunken rooks chanting a melody in the cart over one. During this time I could only think of her and Hayes; my mind was being flooded with thoughts of them dating, going everywhere together, kissing, hugging and more.

Out of curiosity and the fact that my find was filled with terrible thoughts I broke the silence and asked, “So, you and Hayes.”

She gave me a puzzled look, “What about us?”

I put on a smirk and held my hands up, I then touched my thumb and pointer finger together making a circle and used my other hand to hold out my finger and motion it back and fourth inside the circle I formed with my other hand.

A look of disgust took over her face and he hit me hard on the shoulder, “Ow!” I said leaning forward and rubbing the area which she had hit me.

A smile grew on her face and she started laughing, “You are so immature!”

Because she was laughing that made me laugh too, “You’re going to need to tell me everything.”

“And I thought you weren’t interested in these things.” She said.

I scoffed, “Why wouldn't I be?”

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders but with the same playful tone she said, “Don’t know, just seems your sister was more interested in me courting Hayes then you are.”

The grin that was sitting upon my face wiped itself off, “Courting?”

A more serious look appeared on her face, “Didn't I mention?”

“To me?” I furrowed my brow, “No.”

She cleared her throat and started to cough, “Well, now you know.”

Still shocked I said, “You’re courting Hayes?”

She patted my leg and stood up, “Yep.” She grabbed the cloth and alcohol bottle, “Your wound is all clean now.”

I sat back and sighed, “Thanks.”

She once more gave me a puzzled look, “Why do you seem so annoyed at the fact that I’m seeing Hayes?”

I looked up at her and rested my elbows on the back of the sofa, “You’re a good friend, (Y/N), and I don’t want you to get hurt.” I looked back down and sighed, “I’m simply looking out for ya.”

She gave me a warm smile, “I appreciate it, I really do, but I’m sure I can look after myself.” She then turned around to exit but stopped and slightly turned her head my way, “Please do come see me in the morning, I’d like to address your bruising and other scratches you may have. I would look at them now but I’m sure we’re both quite tired.”

“Goodnight.” I mumbled after she had shut the door.

\---

I had just woken up after a long dream about (Y/N) and Hayes. I couldn’t believe that they were creeping into my dreams at night.

Upon waking up I thought about their relationship – I knew that (Y/N) was trying to get over everything that has happened to her, and I get that she could say yes to a date, but staying at the mans house? For 3 days without coming back and telling anyone? Let alone having sex with him during those days. Nothing seemed to make sense – it seemed like nothing (Y/N) would do, at all.

I was just lying on the couch thinking of everything – mostly (Y/N) and how I lost her to a surgeon she’s only known for a few days, I wish I could’ve asked her sooner. It had even struck me as odd with the way I dealt with this, _yelling_ at her – fighting even, and then getting an erection for her?

I was starting to diss myself because of my coping methods but I quickly shook these thoughts from my head in realization that (Y/N) wanted me to see her in the morning.

Since I didn't have anything planned today I decided just to wear my trousers and undershirt. I didn't want to get dressed up for nothing.

I was in a particularly good mood so before I went to see (Y/N); I was looking in a small mirror, I smoothed back my hair and clicked my tongue, “Lookin good today.” I then finished by doing a small spin and positioned my hands in a gun formation.

After checking myself out in the mirror I headed into (Y/N)’s cart and saw that she was still in bed and Evie was tending to her, “Is, is she alright?” I asked.

(Y/N) was coughing profusely and had a bowl right next to her for which I assumed to be incase she threw up.

“No,” Evie sighed, “Something has happened.”

I walked closer to (Y/N) and sat in the chair that was next to her bed, “What do you think is wrong?”

Evie rested her hands on her hips, “I’m not exactly sure – I’ve never seen anything like this before, although I’d assume it is the flu.”

She was completely drained of color, her skin had gone as pale as it could – the only color that could be seen was the purple tint of her veins. She was squirming like she was in massive pain; her teeth and her fists were tightly clenched. (Y/N) was also rolled up in a ball as if she was trying to put pressure on her stomach.

I rested my hand on her shoulder but she quickly threw her arm up to get my hand off, she then mumbled, “I-t-t hur-rts so m-m-uch..” she then rolled over and threw her hand onto the nightstand frantically trying to grab the bowl knocking various items to the ground; once she grabbed the bowl, she threw up.

“Oh no...” I whispered upon seeing how miserable she was.

I turned to Evie with a puzzled look, she saw my expression and shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, ‘I don’t know...’

A look of anger took over my face as I came to realization, I shot up from the chair, “(Y/N), where does Hayes live?”

She struggled to talk, coughing and stuttering as she did, “Near Green Park... the” she paused to violently cough, “the crème colored house...”

I turned around and ran to my room, as I was tearing up everything to find my gun and brass knuckled I shouted, “How could he do this?!”

After I tore my desk up I jammed the gun in between my belt and my hip and slammed my brass knuckles on.

In the other room I heard (Y/N) weakly yell, “Don’t hurt him...” followed with coughing.

I snarled and I didn't listen, I just stormed out of the moving train and onto the tracks.

\---

I was certain that Hayes had done whatever that was to her, if it were a natural sickness it wouldn't come on that quickly and Hayes was a doctor so he would have the means to poison her.

Everything added up, how sketchy he seemed when they first met, the fact that he was a doctor and how (Y/N) had been at his house for the last days.

I was _furious_ as ever _._

I had arrived at the crème colored house that (Y/N) had mentioned, I was standing at the door and I was ready to send him to hell and back if he did this to her.

I banged my fist on the door and got no response; I banged as loud as I could once more and if I didn't receive and answer I was ready to kick in the door. Again, no answer, I lifted up my foot and put it right through the door – I reached inside the hole I made and unlocked the door. I slowly opened the door avoiding sound and entered the main room; it seemed too quiet even if Hayes wasn't home.

I shut the door behind me realizing no one was here and proceeded to look around the house. I was looking for anything that might’ve been suspicious or anything that could tell me what he had been up to.

The main room consisted of everything a regular home would have, a sofa, a table a few extra chairs and some decorative plants.

After looking around the living room and finding absolutely nothing of use I walked into the kitchen. There was a dining table in the middle of the room and the usual counters and cabinets surrounding it. I ran my hand around the perimeter of the silky smooth maple table and impulsively punched a hole right through it.

I lifted up my hand and shook it, “Ah... hard table...”

I stood there and stared at the hole I made for a second before spotting a letter across from me sitting on the counter next to some candles and what looked like a necklace that was facing upside down. I approached the letter and picked it up, it was already sealed but I decided to inspect the necklace first; thinking it was harmless I picked it up and turned it around so I could see the front, an immediate look of anger spread across my face and I snarled, “Templar cross.”

I threw the necklace onto the floor and tore open the letter, I read it aloud, “ _Dear C.S., I will come meet with you next Saturday to discuss with you about the issue of the key that was taken off on Mrs.Thorne.. I do believe I have access to recover it and hopefully I will have it on Saturday when we meet... sincerely, J.H.”_

After I read that letter I swore a vein had popped out of my neck; I crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the pocket of my trousers. I had to keep this to give to Evie because of the valuable information it had contained.

I was almost certain that he was here and being quiet, he had to be.

I had already searched the 2 rooms downstairs so I ran upstairs.

At this point I wasn't looking for any more information I was looking for him. I looked in the bedroom and his study, I didn't see him and I didn't see anymore templar relations anywhere else, he must’ve hid everything from (Y/N) and that’s why she didn't expect anything.

I was frustrated so I plopped down in his study’s chair and rubbed my forehead, he wasn't here and I wasn't sure when he would be and I sure as hell wanted him _now_ and I did not want to wait here all day for his return – if he would return.

I once again was filled with rage and impulsively drove my fist through his desk, “Damnit..” I mumbled. My hand had gotten stuck in the wood and I was tugging in my arm to try to get out when I stopped, I felt... a drift.

I pulled my arm out and tried to pinpoint where the drift was coming from, there were no windows in this room and it wasn't coming from downstairs or the other room but to make sure I shut the doors to the bedroom and the one leading to the stairs – still I could feel the drift.

At first I had thought nothing of the drift it was only confusing and very annoying, but I had found where it was coming from, a bookcase placed snugly against the far wall. I walked up to it and ripped all the books from the shelves making a huge mess on the floor behind me. Taking them off the shelves had revealed nothing and I could still very strongly feel the drift from the spot which I was standing, because of this I pushed the bookshelf out of the way, “Oh god..” I mumbled after I saw what was behind the shelf.

I saw a giant room; it was full of books, medical studies, medicine, and most disturbingly, samples. Samples of the human body – eyes in jars, blood in smaller ones, and parts of the body that I didn't even know existed, the whole place reeked of blood and rotten eggs, much like the alleyway where I had gotten my giant gash in.

There was a desk across from me filled with papers and more necklaces and patches with the templar cross on them; I approached the desk avoiding the bloodstains on the floor and being careful not to make noise incase Hayes had come home or was near.

I was rummaging through the papers trying to gather information but most of it was stuff we had already knew about the previous templar’s, I was distracted reading everything – as I was doing so someone had wrapped their arm around my neck and pulled me to close to their chest, they were strangling me. I immediately put my hands on his arm trying to get him off.

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to trespass?” he said.

His grip was very tight and he was closing off my windpipe but I managed to mumble, “Hayes...”

“Wow, looks like you’re _right_ for once..” I could feel him smirking.

“You aren’t going to win this...” once I had said that I took my hand off of his arm and elbowed him in the nose. He pushed me forward and I stumbled to the ground.

Hayes held his hand over his nose and I could see the blood dripping from his chin, he was panting, “Oh, but I will, as of right now, Jacob, _I_ have the _advantage_.”

I pulled myself up from the ground and asked, “And how might that be?”

Before he could respond I ran at him and swung at him, he blocked my punch and gripped my wrist not letting me go, “Oh you see, I know, your sister has the necklace,” he paused as I swung at him again, he blocked my punch once more and tightened his grip on both my wrists as we were face to face, “And I am close with (Y/N) –“

I interrupted him and gritted my teeth, “Because you drugged her!”

He grinned, “Only three times...”

We were still face to face until he kneed me in the groin and I stumbled back again, “Agh!” I yelled while cupping my hand over my groin and trying to pull myself up; I shouted, “Why did you drug her?!”

He walked close to me and crouched down next to me, “Isn’t it clear?” he chuckled, “I’m a templar, she’s an assassin.”

I tried to grab him but I was in a way to bad of a state to defend myself, my gash, the bruising – my groin – I couldn’t pull myself up or hurt him as of now.

Hayes clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Oh Jacob,” he then stood up, “You, idiot.” He kicked my in the side where my wound was causing me to fall flat on the ground, “You seriously cannot expect yourself to hurt me when you’re in this state, do you?” he walked in the other direction, placed his hands on his hips and started to chuckle.

My side was starting to bleed, but I shouted once more, “ _Why did you DRUG her_?!”

He turned back around to face me from the other side of the room, “I needed information – when (Y/N) was under the drugs I learned _everything”_ he had a wide grin on his face, “like how you love her.”

The furious expression left my face, “She knows...?”

He held his hand out and gripped his stomach with the other and laughed, “No, no I’m only having a little fun. I only knew that because of the day I patched your stitches, you know, the way you got mad at me when I was flirting.”

“You’re sick....” I growled.

“Oh but I’m not! Perks of being a doctor.” He walked over to his desk and placed both hands on the table, “but – I did learn that you know when Starrick will retrieve the shroud, and basically” he chuckled, _again_ , “ _everything_ about you and Evie. You know, I never knew you were a homosexual.”

I growled, “I never told her or anyone about that! And I’m not!”

“Oh but dearest Roth new.” He took a deep breath in, “You know, I never got over the fact he was dead, have you? Or did you kill him because he betrayed you – even though he didn't, he merely blew up a factory and didn't do anything to hurt you.”

“Stop it!” I shouted.

“I told you I know, _everything_. Even the fact that you loved Roth, and you love (Y/N).” he inhaled and said, “It must’ve hurt when you killed Roth. I couldn’t imagine what it could be like to kill someone you love – oh wait...”

I saw an opportunity his guard was down, he thought that I wasn't capable of getting up now but I used all my strength to run up behind him and choke him, “Who has the advantage now?” I yelled in frustration.

He laughed – he kept laughing like a mad man and it was driving me insane – he gasped out, “I do...”

I threw him down and into a shelf with the organs in jars stacked up, all of them falling on him at once, “No you do not!”

His face, his eyes, were full of anger and insanity, “And how did you feel when Pearl betrayed you? Huh? Used you to get her pretty little engines.”

“I was fine!” I shouted approaching him, he was getting inside my mind and I tried so hard not to let it affect me but I couldn’t.

“Oh I know you weren’t, I know you looked up to her,” he stopped to take a deep breath in and adjust his shirt collar, “you – you looked up to her as a mother figure!” he chuckled, “Tell me, how does it feel to have never met your mother? And to lose your father?”

I finally got close to him – I grabbed his collar and held him against the wall, “Shut up!”

He moved his head closer to mine, and snarled, “How does it feel to lose your only family member to a man? To lose your love to a templar?”

I was so agitated, “I should kill you now!”

His grin grew wide; he was practically smiling ear to ear, “Oh but my boy! You cannot. Where is your blade?”

I placed my hand on my gun but he said, “Ah ah ah... where are your bullets?”

I dropped him to the ground and pulled my gun out of my belt and checked the chamber, before I could answer him he knocked me to the ground with a broken jar.

“I’m going to kill you!!” I shouted, I was so furious, he poisoned (Y/N), and he was getting into my mind, toying with me.

I turned around and tried to grab my gun but it wasn't near me, I looked up and saw that Hayes was sitting in his chair and emptying the bullets from the chamber one by one, throwing them to the ground and one at me, “as far as I can see, Jacob, you can only hurt me. You can’t kill me. Sure those knuckles pack a punch but, look around.” He threw the gun behind him and he moved his arms in a circle telling me to look around the room and I did, “Do you see all of this? I’m in my territory, and do you see all these jars and bottles.” He laughed and grinned staring me in the eye, “Poison, in a lot of these, maybe even a hidden knife around,” he shrugged, “Who knows.”

I started to get up but Hayes said, “Its not a good idea to make a move.”

I got up and patted the blood on the back of my head, “You... why are you doing this?”

He grimaced, “Doing what?”

“Why are you toying with me!” I shouted, “Why haven’t you killed me yet? You’re with the templar’s isn’t it your job to kill us?”

“What's the fun in that?” he crossed his legs and interlaced his hands, “It may be my job but, I find it fun to toy and torture my enemies, especially with someone like you – someone who has a lot of shit in their life.”

“I’m obviously defeated. If you know everything why –“

He cut me off, “I just told you why I didn't kill you. Is your hearing, bad? Perhaps.”

I scowled at him.

He scoffed and leaned forward, “What? _Do you_ _wish for death_? That’s not good you know.”

I furrowed my brow and looked down, “Tell me why I shouldn’t try to hurt you right now.”

He just gave me a blank stare, “You’re loosing your memory aren’t you. I’ve explained that to you already.”

“I know, poison, hidden knife... but” I chuckled, “you don’t have a weapon.”

“Well,” he placed a finger on his temple and his elbow on the arm of the chair, “do you want me to toy with your mind more? Perhaps, lets talk about... hmm, ooh! Lets talk about (Y/N) shall we!”

The mentioning of her name made me angry, at full speed I sprinted at him and knocked him to the ground I started punching him in the face, the nose and the side of his head. He started to cough up blood.

He reached behind him for something and I didn't care – I just wanted to knock him out and I was surprised that he wasn't already, “Why wont you die damnit!” I shouted as loud as I could.

Even though he was coughing out blood he managed to yell out, “I told you it was a bad move!” he then threw something in my eyes, it instantly made them dry and gave them the worst stinging pain you could imagine.

“What the bloody hell was that!!” I yelled as he pushed me off of him.

He started laughing as hard as he could which made him pause and violently cough, “You know, for the record, (Y/N) was marvelous in bed. I must say.”

“You monster!”

He spit out some blood at me that landed on my cheek, and said, “Have fun finding me.”

I heard him walk out of the room and cover up the door with the bookshelf.

I was in so much pain, right now I didn't care that he got away I knew we would find him later.

I wanted to get up and destroy everything in this room but I couldn’t see and my head started getting fuzzy, before I could manage to get up I collapsed and passed out.

\---

**_EVIES POV_ **

I left (Y/N) at the train with Henry because her condition had gotten worse and I needed to find Jacob, for heavens sake he went after (Y/N)’s partner for something he probably didn't even do. When I met Hayes he didn't seem like someone to do anything like this at all.

I arrived at the house that (Y/N) had mentioned and I could tell that Jacob had been here, there was a giant hole in the door.

I walked up to the door and entered the house, I looked around and I saw nothing in the living room and I then entered the kitchen; I only saw another hole in the table; I circled the table and stepped on something, I looked down and picked up a necklace, that had a templar cross on it.

I whispered to myself, “I guess Jacob was right after all.” I clutched the necklace in my hand and headed upstairs. I entered the bedroom first and saw nothing out of the ordinary but I was looking harder then normal because I just found a templar pendant.

I walked around the room looking through papers and books that were scattered around; they were just medical books and patient information.

I threw the papers in my hand on the ground, “Is there anything in here that will be useful, at all?”

I desperately wanted to get back to the train and I didn't want to leave (Y/N) her condition was way worse then it was when Jacob was there, she had started to cough up blood and all she did was cry because of the pain in her stomach.

I also wanted to get my brother back, I’m not going to lie, I was worried when he left without any of his equipment.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the study; everything seemed to be normal besides the hole in the table, once more and the books thrown in a pile next to the bookshelf.

I was starting to get restless so I shouted; “Jacob!” even if he wasn't around there was still a chance, “Are you still here or am I wasting my time?”

I heard a faint groan, like someone was hurt, “Evie?” someone had whimpered from a nearby room.

“Jacob?” I asked, “Where are you?”

Once again I heard him faintly say, “Books...”

I turned around to face the bookshelf, “Books...”

I walked up to the shelf and pushed it to the side revealing a room, “Jesus..”

I walked inside and saw various bloodstains on the floor, broken glass and organs everywhere and my brother laying just to the side of them, I ran up to him, “Oh god Jacob... what happened?”

I rested my hands on his shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position, he could barely speak, “Hayes... he’s, templar...”

My eyes widened, “(Y/N)’s partner, is a templar?”

He didn't say anything he only reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me; I read the letter and exclaimed, “So he is!?”

I looked up to Jacob and he just nodded his head, “Oh god Jacob what happened?”

He frowned, “I came here to confront him, and I found this place – he choked me, we fought and he kicked me in the side and that made me fall to the ground – he got in my brain and made me so angry I attacked him... he threw something in my eyes and ran away, before he did he said ‘Have fun finding me’ and then I passed out.”

“At least we know where he might be,” I held up the letter then said, “C’mon, lets get you back home.”

\---

**_Jacobs POV_ **

We had gotten back to the train and we passed (Y/N) when she saw me she mumbled, “What happened?”

I looked at Evie and she said, “I’ll tell you everything in a minute, (Y/N), just give us a second.”

We both walked back into my cart and I immediately threw myself onto my sofa, “She’ll be so mad at me.”

“Why would she?” Evie asked.

I sharply inhaled, “I tried to kill the man she loves.”

“You have a good reason for that. Let me ask you two things,” she sat on the chair by my desk, “One, did he admit to poisoning her?”

“He did, he said he drugged her three times.”

She seemed shocked, “Three? Do you know what he poisoned her with and why?”

I nodded my head yes, “One to get information out of her –probably to make her loopy, second, one for sex.. I’m assuming that one, but she would never and third, for the sickness she’s in now. He didn't mention what he used.”

Evie sighed, “Okay I’ll call a doctor in soon.”

“Now,” I said, “Can you leave I would like to sleep.”

“I still have that other question, Jacob.”

“And what would that be?” I sarcastically said.

“Do you still love her?’

“And why would you want to know that?” I really didn't want to talk about this; I knew she would never love me as much as I do her.

“Well, one you should talk to her about it, two, she isn’t courting anyone.”

I ran my hands over my face, “She won’t love me.”

“And how would you know that, brother?’

“The way I act towards her, the fact that I fought her once, the fact that I just tried to murder someone she loves.”

“Stop being so hard on yourself, you wont know unless you talk to her.” She stood up and patted me on the shoulder, “Just do it, you wimp.”

I scoffed, “Thanks.”

After she left the room I shot up and started to think about how I would tell (Y/N) I liked her, I was so upfront when we met, I told her she had a beautiful name, lovely accent, but why couldn’t I do that now? I was so pathetic.

I was pacing back and fourth thinking about how bad or how good the situation could go and I will admit, it didn't help one bit.

I had an idea, I walked back into (Y/N)’s cart an was met by the eyes of (Y/N), Evie and Henry, “Greenie, I need you.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into my room.

“Jacob? I’m busy tending to (Y/N).”

“Yes, I realize but I need your advice.”

Henry chuckled, “ _You_ want _advice_?”

I shook my head in confusion, “Why does everyone say that,” I walked over and shut the door so they couldn’t hear us, “Anyways, you like my sister, how did you tell her?”

“Well, after she collected all the pressed flowers with me I sent her some that meant th–“

I cut him off, “Okay, okay, we get it you like flowers but, how did you tell her straight up or?”

He answered back with, “Technically, yes.”

“So I should be upfront with (Y/N)?” I asked.

“Well, yes, I personally I think that’s the best way to tell someone.”

I patted him on the shoulder and game him a smile, “Okay, that doesn’t really help but okay. You can go back now.”

He gave me a confused look and then left the room.

Once he closed the door I shouted, “Damnit!”

How was I supposed to ask her?

\---

“Do you know what it is?” I asked him, I really wanted to get (Y/N) better and I was anticipating his answer.

The doctor replied with, “Yes I do, the poison was constructed to give a strong burst of pain and then wear off in a few days.”

Evie then asked, “So it should wear off in a day or so?”

“Yes, exactly. I would suggest that (Y/N) stays in bed and doesn’t go out fighting or whatever you guys do here.” He interlaced his hands, “Someone will need to stay and tend to her.”

Without hesitation I raised my hand and exclaimed, “I will.”

Evie looked over to me and gave me a little smirk, “Well,” she clapped her hands together, she then turned to (Y/N), “Jacob will stay with her and me and Henry can continue with our... research.”

Henry then said, “We appreciate you coming here, doctor, if you will follow me to the other room I will give you your payment.”

Once they left Evie turned to me and walked by as if she were leaving, she stopped next to me and whispered, “Tell me how it goes.” And she then left the room and it was just us two.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and asked, “Are you feeling better then earlier?”

She rolled over to face me, still pale as ever, “Somewhat...” her face had a sorrowful and painful expression on, “Do you know why he would do this?”

“Did Evie tell you what happened – why I went over to his house?”

She started coughing, “No, she didn't.”

I inhaled then exhaled, “Long story short, he is a templar, he was using you to get information.”

She rolled over onto her back and started to whimper, “I loved him you know.”

“I know.” I leaned forward, “I know, exactly how you feel. I went something like this before except he didn't poison me.”

She turned her head, “He?”

I sat back and scratched the back of my head, “Didn't mean to say that...”

“Don’t worry. I’m not like those monsters who imprison people for loving who they love.”

I let out a sigh of relief, “Oh that’s good. I couldn’t imagine if I lost a friend for something that ignorant.”

She let out a small chuckle, “I would never.” She smiled at me and said, “Have you told anyone else?”

“I haven’t. I fear the judgment from the ones I love.”

She started violently coughing again, “Well I feel special now.”

“Do you need some water?’ I asked.

“Yes actually,” she lifted up her shaky arm and pointed to her dresser, “There’s a cup over there.”

I stood up to retrieve it for her, as I did so she mumbled, “You should tell me about him.”

I shook my head and laughed upon hearing that, “I shouldn’t.”

I walked back over and handed her the water, she took a sip and set it on the nightstand, “Why not? I’d love to hear.”

My happy expression dulled, “I’ve lost him.”

Her face filled with sorrow, “Oh gosh Jacob, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, its okay. He was also a templar, I had to kill him.”

She moved her head towards me, “You had to kill him? Oh gosh I’m so sorry I didn't realize.”

I gave her a blank smile, “Its okay.”

She held out her arms, “Give me a hug.”

I got on my knees and leaned over the bed giving her a hug, “I hope you realize that you can tell me anything, okay? Judge free.”

“Thank you, (Y/N).”

“No worries,” her grip got tighter – tight for a person who was going through a poisoning, “I love you, Jacob.”

“You too,” I pulled away and sat back down, I then whispered, “a lot.”

“What was that?” she asked.

I flashed her a smile and said, “Oh, nothing.”

“Mhm.” She said, we then both laughed.

It was a moment of silence and lots of coughing before (Y/N) asked, “Did he hurt you?’

“Who?” I said in confusion.

She twiddled her thumbs, and cleared her throat, “Hayes.”

“He did, but that’s the life of an assassin.”

“Yeah I guess,” she chuckled, “But I mean badly.”

“Only a knick in the head but otherwise no, not badly.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you aren’t hurt badly.”

Before I could reply (Y/N) rolled over and grabbed the bowl on her nightstand, and once more, threw up, “Oh hold on a second I should get you a rag to clean your mouth.” I shot up and headed into the pub to grab a rag for her.

I walked back into her room and kneeled down next to her and wiped her mouth off, “This poison is really giving you a beating, isn’t it?”

She turned to lie flat on her back; “You don’t even know how much I’d like to kill Hayes right now.”

“Maybe you could get an assassination mission after you heal,” I stopped and set the rag next to her, “Do you think you’ll be better by our mission?”

She placed her arm over her eyes, “Hopefully, its fun to work with you.”

“Right back at ya.” I said in response, I was really enjoying sitting here and talking to (Y/N) I really enjoyed her presence.

\---

Throughout the day me and (Y/N) were just talking, having fun and laughing; It made me happy to know that she was feeling better when she had someone to talk to. It was always nice to see her laugh and smile in hard times like this.

It was getting late so she said, “I think I’m going to sleep, I’m honestly _very_ tired.”

“Alright,” I said while standing up from the chair, “I’ll see you first thing in the morning tomorrow.”

She stopped me before I could walk out the door, “Do me a favor and keep your door and mine open, I want to be able to call you incase I feel totally sick again.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

She gave me a smile and proceeded to blow out the candle on her nightstand, “Goodnight, Jacob.”

“Night, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought jacob would do the gun fingers do i just had to add that, plus i'm a massive shipper of rothfrye so i had to add a lil of that in there as well ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these take so long to post ;-; i have so much stuff going on right now it can be hard to focus on writing 
> 
> and heres my tumblr link b/c i want to talk to u all over something that isnt the comments lol sassyjacobfrye.tumblr.com tell me ur from ao3 and i'll follow back! 
> 
> feel free to message me on my tumblr or talk to me in the comments
> 
> love u all

**_CHAPT 8_ **

****

**_Jacobs POV_ **

It was around 3 in the morning when I hard (Y/N) call my name.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

“I _remember_...”

\---

I took a sip and then set the teacup and the saucer down on the table, I lifted my handkerchief from my lap and dabbed my mouth, “It was a lovely three days with you Hayes,” I set my hand on top of his, “But I really must get going.”

A sorrowful look dawned on him, “Are you sure? You can’t just stay, for tonight?”

I let out a small chuckle, “I’ve stayed for three days.”

He stood up, he made his way around the dining table and over to behind me; he let out a sigh and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, “Okay, well,” he said as his hands traced lower down to my collar bone, “let me show you out.”

I smiled and before I could slightly stand up he rammed me back down onto the chair and wrapped his arm around my neck – choking me.

I was unarmed and, unfortunately drunk form earlier this night – I couldn’t defend myself.

I was struggling for air and scraping my nails against his arms, I gasped out, “N-not again...” before falling to the floor and passing out.

\---

I woke up lying flat on Hayes bed; he was sitting on a nearby table waiting for me to move. I sat up and stared him in the eye, “What do you want...?”

He gave no answer, only crossing his arms in response.

I was stripped of my clothing, only in my undergarments. I slowly moved my legs off the bed keeping watch on Hayes, and as my right foot touched the wooden floor Hayes gave me a sinister smile and scoffed.

I furrowed my brow and rested my left foot on the floor.

Hayes hopped off the table and walked a few steps closer to me, “So it’s clear you don’t have the necklace; does your friend, Miss. Frye, have it?” he asked.

I was confused at first but quickly came to realization, “Why would I ever tell you.” I snarled.

He snickered, “Okay well,” he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a needle, “I can’t let you leave, now that you now know, that I am a templar.”

My eyes widened with fear – I had no clue what could be in that needle and I saw no weapons in sight.

“Now,” he walked over to a small chest placed on a small table and pulled something out, he turned to me and revealed a large medical knife, “Just incase.”

He walked over to me and held the needle up, I hit it out of his hands, making it fly across the room, as an instant reaction Hayes jumped on me and held me down to the mattress leaving his knife on the floor. His arms were on my wrists and he was sitting on my knees, making me unable to move my legs.

“You bitch...” he mumbled.

I was able to wiggle my fingers to grab a plate located on a nightstand right next to us, as I grabbed it I instantly smashed it on his head – he rolled over and fell to the floor groaning in pain and trying to pull himself up.

I quickly stood up and made my way to the door tripping over my own feet and anything that was scattered along the old wooden floor.

“NO, NO, NO, NO, _NO_!!” Hayes yelled.

I turned back around to see him scrambling for his knife and needle.

I grew ever so frightened as I booked for the stairs trying to escape.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Hayes yell “GET BACK HERE MY LOVE!”

I desperately ran through the maze of rooms in his house looking for an escape – or a weapon. I had seen the main entrance out of the corner of my eyes but I heard his loud footsteps running down the stairs and onto the first floor.

I had wanted to run out the main door so badly but I knew he would hear, sure, it was a way to escape but there was no one out during this time of night, only drunken men and women trying to get home, they would be of no help; and neither would the police, they occasionally made their way around this area but it was every hour or so when they would actually walk by and when they did they would only be here for a minute or two. My best chance would be to find an open window, something he wouldn't hear me open and he wouldn't know where I had gone rather then just down the one-way street.

It had now became a game of cat and mouse, I was trying to hard to stay quiet but it was hard considering I wasn't sober and I was panicking. I was only allowed in a few rooms during my stay here so I had barely known any of the others and were doors and windows might be located.

My breathing was heavy but his footsteps were louder. I was trying to use the sound of his footsteps to stay away from him; luckily most rooms had one or two other doors so I could make an escape into one of them if I heard him getting louder.

As we were playing this twisted game he kept making sexual remarks about me, saying how lovely my body was, how I would be ‘oh-so-good in bed’, it wasn't just that which he said, he had also started yelling, shouting, screaming deathly wails as he grew more furious and frustrated with me. He was yelling things about the assassins and how the Templars would rule the world, things of how he would gut me if I put up a fight, gruesome remarks about me and other women – people he’s gutted in the past and about the ‘Wrenches and whores’ he's met ‘exactly like me’.

I stumbled into an empty room, only a rug on the floor and nothing else to accompany it. The room was dark just like the many others I had run into, this one had no windows and only one door which I was praying had another room on the other side and wasn't a death trap.

“Oh come on (Y/N)! If you gave yourself up we could have, some fun, talk about your acquaintances,” he paused and so did his footsteps, the house became quiet and only the howling wind could be heard, “Won’t hurt you as much as I intend...”

I pushed myself into the corner trying to hold my drunken self from crying, I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them to my chest keeping alert of what was happening around me. Since I had heard nothing I was extra alert, a period of around 5 minutes had gone by - but it had felt like forever – without him screaming and yelling like he normally does and I had heard no footsteps. I was smart so I knew he was still here and I wasn't going to move or try to leave this room, I knew he was here trying to lure me out but I wasn't going to fall in another one of his traps.

I was so close to sobbing that I had to put my hand over my mouth and hold my breath most of the time to ensure I wouldn't make any type of sound; I wasn't making any sounds but I was crying, tears were streaming down my face and neck, leaving the freezing air of the room to turn those tears into what felt like small rounds of ice treading across my skin.

His footsteps began again, “Now that’s one thing I love in a girl,” he had said in a more calm tone, “You’re sharp, intelligent. I imagine you to be even more so when you’re sober, unlike now.”

Oh the dreaded sound of his voice filled my head, I was about ready to scream. I pushed myself as far as I could against the wall, my sobbing almost escaping from my tightly shut lips.

His footsteps stopped once more and the entire house was once again quiet.

I couldn’t tell where he was or where he had stopped, I’m sure he had started walking lighter, lighter enough for me to barely hear him but not enough to pinpoint where he was.

I knew he had a knife and that needle, I had nothing; I’ve fought off people before with knives, and canes, even guns using only my fists but it was impossible for me now, I was completely defenseless, in my undergarments and barely, just barely sober, I could barely walk or think straight at this moment how in the world could I fight a man off that was twice my size?

The door had creaked open, my whole body freezed with fear; Hayes had walked forward into the middle of the room fortunately passing me.

I toughened up and moved forward and onto all fours trying to slowly and silently creep past him and out the room. I was at the doorway and one more step forward and I would’ve been out, I took that step and the floorboard squeaked.

Hayes was on the other side of the room about to open that second door but upon the floorboard creaking he turned around and our eyes met; and before I could get out of there, I was knocked down by Hayes.

He was holding my neck down once again making it hard for me to breathe; he gritted his teeth and snarled, “You will _not_ escape.”

After he had finished that sentence I had spit in his face, which was a totally bad idea; He gripped my neck tighter, squeezing his hand and almost closing my windpipe. I threw my arms up and scratched at his forearms trying to get him off of me, but the scratching of my nails left him unfazed even when I gave him a few deep scratches; that had also been a very bad idea, at first he wasn't lifting the knife, but after I had scratched him he took the knife off of the floor and lifted it up, hesitating to stab me.

He was still, the blood from his arms dripping onto my stomach and chest. He was just staring me in my eyes; I couldn’t believe I didn't notice how his eyes were filled with insanity and evil. I couldn’t believe this whole thing was happening, that the man I thought I had truly loved was, _this_ , this, _monster_. He was more of a monster then every other templar just from this very little moment alone. The fact that he kept me alive for three days, making me fall in love, strangling me and then trying to give me who-knows-what in that needle, stripping me and possibly planning to sexually assault me and whatever else this sick minded bastard was planning.

I let out into a loud sob, and as I did he said, “Don’t play this game, DO NOT!” he threw the knife behind him and rested his other hand onto of his other, “I actually did take a fancy to you, I thought you were smart and in fact all those things I said about you at the hospital and during our time together were true.”

Even though I was being choked I growled, “W-why are you doing this then.”

“I didn't plan on it.” He loosened his grasp but still had his hands around me, “During that day at the hospital I knew that you were accompanying an assassin, I didn't know you were one yourself. I genuinely asked you on a date but during our first day together I got a letter, notifying me of you, and that if I saw you – to kill you.”

He continued his sentence but I interrupted, “Why didn’t you? Why aren’t you killing me now?!”

She snarled, “I don’t fucking want to!”

I moved my face closer to his but he slammed me back down to the floor, “Why not.” I growled.

He started shouting pulling me closer to him by my neck causing me to gasp and struggle for air, “Did you not hear me the first time! I’ve taken a fancy to you!”

At this point he let his guard down and his arms were around my neck and I was able to wiggle my legs, as he was rambling on I kicked him in the groin making him fall to the ground in agony, I stood up and yelled a him, “It doesn’t fucking seem like it!”

I ran out of that room and desperately looked for the main door again, his house was a maze and I could barely make my way around without getting messed up. I had found the door and ran out, I didn't care if I was in my undergarments I needed to leave, I needed to get away from this psycho and back to Jacob and Evie.

I ran out the door and turned the corner in between two buildings with Hayes following close behind; I had been running for a while and I could sense that he was close behind, the alleyway that I was in had come to a dead end and my only option was to hid behind a small fence with a broken off piece of wood that I could slip into. I made my way behind the fence but I couldn’t keep running, I could only sit there and pray that he wouldn't find me because the fence was connected to two walls at the front and only blocking a small area that was blocked off by brick walls. I tried to climb up them so I could get away but there was nothing that I could grab onto except the windows and even then I couldn’t do anything, they were too high up for me to climb onto.

I had calmed down knowing that Hayes doesn’t want to kill me but it didn't stop me from being frightened; I was still scared knowing that he was on my trail and I had no where to run, so he _will_ find me.

I walked back to the fence and peeked out the small crack so I could see if he was coming, and indeed he was, his silhouette was on the very far end of the alleyway, I saw him getting closer, he was walking slowly and limping from what I assumed to be me kicking him, but that wasn't stopping him from coming. I could make out the knife in one of his hands and the needle in the other as he passed a small fire to the side of the alley.

As he got closer I ducked behind the fence hoping he wouldn't notice me.

It was around a minute later when I peeked back out the crack to see if he had gone or not, and as I peeked out I was met with his eyes staring into the same crack I was looking out, I was now terrified; I fell back to the ground and pushed myself to the far wall getting dirt and mud all over my legs and underwear.

I was trembling, hyperventilating and sobbing – my drunken self could not comprehend what was going on and sober me was barely there.

I was still pushing myself back trying to escape this maniac when the cold hard brick hit my back; I had nowhere to run.

I was crying and could barely breathe, I was frantically looking around trying to see if there was anything I missed but there wasn't, nothing I could do, the only way out was back by the fence but I couldn’t run there because Hayes was making his way into the small caged-off area where I was.

My heart started racing faster then before as his hand punched through the wooden fence revealing him to me, he stepped over the now broken fence and he adjusted his fingers on his knife. As he walked forward I slid up the wall and tried to stop sobbing and tried to get my mind together which was all over the place at this moment. I was trying to think of what I could possibly do but nothing came to mind; I shouldn’t have had that much to drink this night.

He was walking slowly, as he passed through the area his knife was the only thing I could clearly see, it was glinting and shining in the moonlight and the rest of him was just a dark shadowy mass but I knew it was him.

I had no where to turn so I shakily said, “Please.. I wont say anything...”

He finally came into sight and stopped a foot or two in front of me, “As much as it pains me to hurt you, I cant.”

The tears I was trying to hold escaped, “Please no, no, no....”

At this point I wasn't fighting, I didn't want to upset him and I didn't want to hurt him I just wanted to leave and go cry on someone’s shoulder.

He walked forward and dropped the knife at our feet, he whispered, “The templars will win...” before picking the needle from his pocket and injecting the solution into my neck.

He pulled the needle out and threw it to the ground; I had also then fell to the ground, the solution had made my knees weak and my mind was racing, I was still aware of the situation but I could feel the solution doing something to me other then physical changes.

He looked down at me and sighed, and then picked me up bridal-style and took me back to his house. When we got there he took me straight back to his room and sat me down on a chair; he left the room for a split second before coming back with some rope and tying my legs to the legs of the chair and my arms to the arms of the chair.

I wasn't fighting, I had no energy and I didn't want to upset him one bit considering if I did he may just kill me. I had to comply.

He left the room once more and brung in another chair; the sound of the scraping wood on the wooden floor had made me scrunch my entire face.

He put the chair in front of me and sat down. He was sitting there staring at me without a word, and I was looking down at the floor wiggling my feet to try to loosen the tight grips trying to avoid eye contact with this insane man that I was tricked into loving. I was silently sobbing and sniffling waiting for him to do something or to say anything, to let me go, to kill me, to do anything, but nothing happened. It seemed as if he were waiting for something, watching, waiting for change, for me to talk perhaps, but I wasn't going to do anything.

It was around 10 minutes of a very awkward silence before Hayes spoke, “Do you remember what just happened?”

I looked up to him with a puzzled expression, “Remember what?” I asked.

I had no clue what he was talking about, why I was tired up and practically naked or why my neck felt like it had a giant bruise on it.

He had a slight grin on his face before saying, “Why I tied you up.”

I shook my head, “No... I don’t,” I shook my hands trying to relieve an itch that was on my wrist, “Why am, I tied up?”

His grin grew into a smile, “Foreplay.”

A grin appeared on my face as well, now I get why I was tied up and only wearing my undergarments, didn't really explain why my neck was hurting and my why legs were dirty but I could figure that out later, now was not the time.

He stood up and walked around me tracing his arms on my shoulders and collarbone, I quickly snapped out of what was happening for a moment and said, “Wait no, you...” I stopped and forgot what I was trying to say.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” he asked.

I shook my head a little and said, “Yeah I’m fine, I’m probably just spacing out from all that we had to drink.”

I came around to the front of me and placed a kiss on my neck, “That makes sense...”

He walked to the front of me and sat down on my lap, placing his fingers over my pussy and gently rubbing, kissing my neck and cheeks; I once again had a moment of clarity, “Wait no stop...” I said, “Didn't you, earlier...”

He stopped and distanced his head from mine, “I what?”

“No, never mind, the alcohol is just talking again.”

We crashed lips again and I was starting to crave him, this was weird for me considering this is basically the first time I’m actually giving someone consent.

He placed his fingers back down there and started rubbing, and I was getting wetter by the second, I knew that my undies were going to be ruined by the end of all this.

I let out a small moan before he placed one last kiss on my collarbone and standing up to untie my legs; He had gotten done untying them and untied my hands as well. He took my hand and guided me to the bed and laid me down.

He was sitting on top of me as we were passionately kissing and rubbing against each other when he wrapped his arms around me and unhooked and took off my bra, he then said, “Give me your hands.”

I did as he asked and he tied them up once more but this time he was tying them to the metal bed frame behind me so I was bound to the bed.

I had liked this dominance feeling he was giving off so I let out a small giggle as he pulled down my silk panties.

\---

It was the next day and I was feeling sore so I asked Hayes to get me a drink before I left to go back to Jacob and Evie, he brought me some water which had tasted funny but I didn't mind too much considering water around here wasn't always the cleanest on earth.

We sat down across each other and I gulped down the water as Hayes was asking a few questions about Jacob and Evie and basically everyone back at the train which I didn't mind too much because I thought he was just curious, I freely answered them without thinking and then left.

 

\---

**_Jacobs POV_ **

****

“He said he loved me, Jacob.” (Y/N) said with a sorrowful look after she told me all of that.

I shook my head and wiped my hands on my trousers, “That bastard. I can’t believe he did that to you.”

“I cant either.” (Y/N) said while heavily coughing.

“Do you think he slipped something into your drink when you left?” I asked.

She deeply exhaled and said, “Now that I think of it, yeah, he probably did.”

There was moment of silence between us because (Y/N) was coughing up a fit, the sickness that the poison had given her was getting better then it was but she couldn’t get out of bed at all right now or for the past day.

“Are you feeling any better then you were before?”

She looked at me while taking a sip of water and nodding her head yes, “I am. But it’s definitely not too much better.”

I rested my hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile, “You’ll get better, and you’ll get to kill him, I’m sure.”

She smiled back and gave me a slight hug.

I inhaled and exhaled, “I couldn’t imagine how scary that was for you though, being drunk and defenseless, with this crazy man, just running after you.”

She scoffed, “I’m just glad its over, and that I get to kill him.”

“Me too.” I said in response, “Anyways you need to get some sleep, you’ve been up for a while.”

“Yeah, I’m just glad I remember everything.”

I stood up from my chair and said, “Get some rest okay, you’ve been coughing up a fit since you called me.”

“I will, goodnight again Jacob.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've only got this chapter out now ;-;  
> I've been busy with school work, family and personal matters plus requests i get on tumblr, nut i may be taking a short break on The Ripper to update this story for a small while :)

CHAPT 9

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

It was our mission day, the day to assassinate Madam Rosa. It had been a while since Hayes had poisoned me, but since that day I’ve healed and I’m ready to go out and fight, it’s especially good that I’ve healed just before our mission.

I tidied up my clothes and made sure I had all the proper tools. I walked around my room for a minute thinking of a possible plan that we could go by but none made sense to me, so I just decided that Jacob and I would have to wing it when we get there.

I walked out of my train cart and knocked on Jacobs door, it was time to go and he had not yet come out to meet with me, “Jacob? Are you in there? Its time to depart.”

I heard him clear his throat, “Oh yes! Give me a moment!”

I stood outside his door for a minute or so before he came outside, his cheeks were red and he looked to be somewhat roughed-up, “Are you okay?” I asked wondering why he had ruffled hair and bright pink cheeks.

“Uh – yes, lets just go.” He said whilst jumping off the train.

I stood there a moment wondering why he was acting a slight bit strange but I brushed it off and closely followed behind him. He was a ways ahead so I shouted, “Jacob! Wait up!”

He hastily stopped with a skid, and turned around to face me.

One I caught up to him I asked, “Why are you in a weird mood today? Has something gone wrong?”

“Oh no I’ve just got some plans for later this evening.” He said once again whilst blushing.

I was still somewhat suspicious of his mood and actions but I shook it out of my mind so we could get this assassination done.

 

**_Jacobs POV_ **

****

Little did (Y/N) know, the event that I had planned, was, me finally telling her how I feel at the end of our mission. I had thought it to be a good idea, even if we were escaping from the templars, we would be on the boat back from the Tower of London and we would be looking over the water as I gave her the news.

Cheesy? Yes, but nonetheless romantic.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

We had just hopped off the boat to the tower and we were ready to start, it was 10:30pm and Madam Rosa was scheduled to be here at 11, we were early and we both thought it to be a good idea to get to a viewpoint and scout out the area for any entrances, opportunities and just to see how many guards were roaming around the tower.

We had both climbed up to a tower that is looking over the whole area, as we were looking around Jacob commented, “Beautiful out int’ it.”

I rested my arms over the ledge of the tower, I looked up to the midnight blue sky, the Tower of London was further away from all the factories, so the night sky was clear, you could see the variations of purples and blues in the horizon and you could count every star in your field of vision, I chuckled and added, “First time I’ve seen a sky this clear since I’ve arrived here.”

Jacob chuckled and looked over the ledge with me. We had stood there and watched the night sky and enjoyed the cool breeze hitting our backs before I had checked my pocket watch, “Oh look,” I showed him the watch, “Its 5 past 11, she should be arriving soon.”

“Alright,” Jacob said, he pointed at the main entrance and continued, “I’ll watch the main door, you should watch the doors connected to the tower.”

I deeply inhaled and responded with, “Okay.”

I had my eyes locked on the few doors leading into the tower, a few moments had passed of us watching our areas until Jacob patted me on the shoulder and pointed to the door he was watching, “Look, there. Shes entering now with some guards around her.”

I jerked my head to look where he was pointing and sure enough there was Madam Rosa walking in with 3 guards surrounding her.

“So,” Jacob murmured, “What's the plan?”

“I couldn’t think of one at the train,” I responded with, “Since we didn't know where the guards would be posted or where Madam Rosa would be located inside the tower, none of my plans worked. I decided it would be best if we got here early, which we have and made up a plan once she arrived.”

Jacob inhaled and exhaled, “Maybe we should rush in there.”

I turned to him and scoffed, “Look around you, Jacob. How many guards do you see roaming around? Just imagine how many are inside with her, plus Evie had advised us not to rush for it would be dangerous.”

He gave me a cheesy grin and said, “I’m sure we could take em’.”

I forcefully said, “No.”

Jacob groaned and continued to give suggestions, “Then lets go through the top doors, there are less guards there and the staircase leads into the main room on the upper floor.”

I slightly shook my head up and down, “Huh, I guess that’s true. Lets do that.”

We both then used our rope launchers to get to the top, we then proceeded to sneak around the top and knockout any guards wondering around; once we were done with that Jacob and I met up by the door, I then suggested that we stay together and look for Madam Rosa, due to the high security that she and the tower currently have.

Jacob agreed with the plan and we entered the building and carefully stepped down the stairway, “Maybe she’s in the main room.” I whispered.

“Doubt it,” Jacob answered back, “If she were training a group of Templars she would most likely be outside – you cant train such a group in this small of a room.”

I looked back at him and hit him on the shoulder, “Should have said that earlier.”

“Sorry...” Jacob mumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

“C’mon, lets go back up and scout the outside area before we go inside.” I walked past him and got back onto the roof, “How about you scout the left side and I’ll go get the right side.”

Jacob nodded his head and proceeded to his location; I gleamed over the short railways and looked around the courtyard, I saw only the tower guards roaming around just as the last time I’ve visited this place – I was still looking around when Jacob called me over, “(Y/N) over here!”

I scurried over to him and looked off the ledge to where he was pointing, and there was Madam Rosa and a group of Templars, “Wow,” I gasped, “She is training a lot of them.” – there were about 20 guards surrounding her and her main group of trainees was 5 people, so 26 people, including herself, in total.

“So, what's the plan?” Jacob asked as he draped his arms over the railing.

“Not sure, we cant just go in there” I paused to look at him, “There are too many – I would suggest we use our rope launchers and go for an air assassination but, we would be in plain sight.”

Jacob turned to me and smirked, “Well...”

Jacob climbed over the ledge and I immediately shouted, “Jacob, no!”, but that didn’t help, he leaped off the building and landed into a stack of leaves, “Oh no...” I whispered under my breath as I saw that he could’ve messed up this entire mission already.

He jumped out of the pile and hid behind the cart that were holding them, he looked up and gestured me to follow; not having any choice, I did the same; “Jacob what are you thinking?!” I angrily mumbled as I jumped out of the pile of leaves and landed next to him.

He chuckled, “What else were we going to do?”

I glared at him before scoffing and saying, “Well, ‘master assassin’ what's _your_ plan then?”

He peeked around the cart and whispered; “One of us distracts the guards while the other goes for Rosa.”

“Whos who then?” I asked.

He turned to me, “You distract, and I’ll go for Rosa – since you’re more agile, you can lead them else wear.”

I nodded my head, “Yeah okay. I’ll go first then.” Jacob and I switched places and I asked, “Ready?”

As soon as he nodded his head I ran around the pile of leaves and directly in front of the guards, I pulled out my gun and shot one of them to get all of their attention; as soon as all 25 of the guards bolted at me, I ran; I turned back and saw Jacob run for Madam Rosa; as she was watching the chaos unfold Jacob plunged his blade right through her skull.

I started to laugh as I was running for this was unexpectedly exhilarating – I’ve never planned a mission so reckless and I now kind of understood why Jacob always ran into the action for it gets adrenaline running.

 

**_Jacobs POV_ **

****

Madam Rosas body dropped to the ground and my view was cleared, I could see all the guards running after (Y/N) and (Y/N) dodging bullets and running away herself laughing like a mad man; I instantly ran as fast as I could to catch up, as I was running (Y/N) turned back and saw me, she smiled and then stopped once I caught up to her and the flock of guards.

We both dug up some dirt from the ground with our feet as we unexpectedly stopped; many guards toppled over but many were stood right up along with us.

As (Y/N) and I were stopped in the middle of the guards we started to attack them; we could’ve ran but not with 25 people on us at once, we would easily attract more of the soldiers running around the area.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I was in combat with more then half of the guards; I drove my foot into one of their stomachs and cracked their skull on my knee, making them fall when I drove my blade into their hearts and chests; shooting men in the temples and slicing limbs off of each of them - until I got hit by, a very sharp, blade - I fell to the ground and looked down to see what happened – my clothes were ripped down my side and across my stomach – a clean cut – and whatever had hit me ripped my skin, my side and parts of my stomach completely open, you could see some ribcage bones sticking out of the cut on my side, and blood and tissue flowing out of my stomach.

My fight or flight response kicked in and I had to run, there was no way I could fight in this state when my organs could practically fall out – so I took off, running down the brick walkways; tripping over the loose stones crowding the floor and praying for my life as bullets flew past my face.

As I was running I tried to pull out smoke bombs from my pouch to I could get a head start on all of the guards but as I was running it was hard to grab the pouch attached to my belt to actually grab the damn thing; I managed to pull out one and only one which helped nonetheless as it hit the ground and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

**_Jacobs POV_ **

I was dodging many swings of their batons, slicing through their sides with my blade, driving my foot into their skulls, in the midst of action when I heard a guard behind me yell ‘Get her!’, I turned back and looked to see what happened, I saw (Y/N) gripping her side and running away, tripping over the ground and heavily bleeding from her stomach; as I was distracted, the man I was currently in combat with knocked me down by kicking my legs out from under me, feeling immense fury as I saw (Y/N) running away, I quickly turned back and kicked the man in the groin making him fall; I picked up my kukri and ran after her.

(Y/N) had turned the corner and went out of my sight as I fell; followed the path that was accented by the her bloodshed – she was bleeding so heavily that the trail of blood on the ground was thick, it wasn't splattered – it was a pure red line of where she had set foot.

I was starting to worry as how far the trail, trailed on and how much blood was on the ground in general – she must’ve been hurt very, very badly and at this point I was just praying that the blood wasn't all from her, that some were from the men she were fighting.

I turned the corner and saw the guards running, and I saw (Y/N) running, she was gripping her side and trying to get away – until I heard a gunshot and she hit the ground; “NO!!” I screamed as I witnessed her body smash against the ground.

Rage filled my entire body as the guards started to run towards me, I gripped the kukri handle and clenched my other fist. (Y/N) had taken down 10 of the guards and I had taken 2, leaving 13 left.

I stood there as all of them rushed at me, I was ready, and I was furious – she couldn’t die now.

They all had gotten to me; and I played offense, I dodged the first swing of a club and slashed the back of the mans kneecap leaving him to fall onto the ground unable to walk; the next man came at me with a blade – along this fight another man chimed in with another blade, this sliver of combat was basically our blades clashing and scraping against each other until I plunged my hidden blade into one of their chests and swinging back up slicing the throat of the other.

I looked at the remaining guards and whispered to myself, “3 down..” I stopped and smirked, “10 more to go.”

I sprinted up to them and as one guard swung I crouched down and swung my foot into his hip – I heard a crack sound and that’s when he dropped his club and groaned; I stood back up and drove my blade inbetween his eyes and pinned him to the ground.

The next 2 guards were a bit tricky because I had to use my fists and hidden blade but I still managed to knock them out after many punches and kicks in their sides and to their jaws; after they were both almost unconscious and very wobbly I smashed both of their heads together and let them fall to the ground.

I looked back up and many of the guards were off running, I assume in fear or to get backup; but either way I ran down the path to (Y/N), once I got there I crouched down next to her, “Oh no.. no, no!”

I rested my hands on her stomach trying to put pressure on the disturbing and brutal wounds she received; her whole outfit was drenched and sainted with blood tinting it to a reddish color. Her rib cage was visible on her side and of you looked closely to both of the wounds you could see a very faint but in some areas, prominent, outline of multiple organs covered in blood and tissue.

I tore my eyes away from her torso and onto her face, I put one hand on her back and one to support her head, I pulled her close to me and blood was covering most of her face to the point where it looked almost the same as the rest of her, “No, no, no....” I mumbled; I wiped away the blood on her face and held her to my chest, “(Y/N),” my eyes started to well up and I stuttered on my words, “Please, please don’t leave me – I – I... need, you...” I placed my head on top of hers and admitted, “I, love you... you cant – cant do this, not to me, I don’t want to lose another that I love...”

 

****_YOUR POV_  
  


I tried opening my eyes but when I did everything was blurry, fuzzy, I couldn’t make out a single thing – I could only hear and feel; I felt the heat of someone pressed against my body, the excruciating pain in my body - and I could hear the crickets and howling wind of the night sky.

I tried to speak but nothing came out of my lips, I kept trying but I stopped once I heard someone sniffle and then mumble, “I can’t go on if you aren’t here...”

Jacob?

“I know I should have told you earlier but you were with Hayes and you loved him and, I loved seeing you happy and I couldn’t ask – I assumed you liked me as a friend.. only, a friend....” he let out a deep sigh, “Please stay with me, I love you...”

Love....?

 

**_Jacobs POV_ **

Hoping and wishing that she was still alive I picked her up bridal style and ran across the courtyard avoiding guards while trying to keep tears back; I got out of the Tower and back onto the boat sitting in the Thames, and I rested her on the deck as people curiously gasped and whispered amongst the bundles of people on the boat.

 

\---

 

“Evie! Henry!” I yelled as I stepped foot onto the train while holding (Y/N)s cold body in my arms, “I need you _right now_!”

I ran into (Y/N)’s room and set her on her bed, as Evie and Henry stepped foot in the doorway; “Oh my god!” Evie shouted as she set eyes on her.

“She was hit by a really sharp weapon and a bullet,” I tore off her coat to see the wounds easily, “Here look, they’ve got her side and her stomach! I’m not sure where the bullet hit her though...”

“Let me look...” Evie said scurrying over to (Y/N) and shoving me out of the way, “Henry please get a doctor right now!”’

“Yes, Evie.” Henry said as he left the train cart.

Evie rested her hand as well as she could on (Y/N)’s side, “Jacob, a piece of fabric, a shirt or something to put pressure on her injury.”

I nodded my head and ran into the pub cart and grabbing lost of clean rags; I then returned as Evie stripped (Y/N) of her clothes leaving only her undergarments, I didn't exactly mind what she had done – was more concerned for her life, “Here.” I exclaimed as I handed her the cloth.

“Thank you,” she turned to me and then turned back, “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“Right, okay,” I sighed, “We were at the top of the tower when I stupidly dived down and told her to distract all 25 guards as I assassinated Madam Rosa, she was fighting them as I was distracted by another....”

“And?” Evie questioned.

“I heard a guard yell ‘Get her’ and I turned around – I saw (Y/N) running away whilst strongly bleeding... I ran after and turned a corner and then I heard a gunshot, and that’s when she fell and blacked out.”

Evie sighed, “Great, can you please help me apply pressure on her wound, I cant get both” she gestured me with her head to come closer, “Put pressure on her stomach, I cant move my hands from her side.”

I did as she requested and set my hands over a piece of fabric laid on her body and I asserted pressure, and deeply inhaled and exhaled as I was so nervous of what were to happen; did she lose too much blood? Were she going to live? Die?

“Did you... tell her?” Evie asked after a moment of silence.

“Why do you ask?” I mumbled.

“Because,” she stopped and turned to me, “This may be her last breath...”

“I was planning on telling her today – after the mission – but once I cleared all the guards and ran to her while she was in this state,” I cleared my throat, “I held her close and I felt like she was dying, so I said that I love her, and I need her – but she was unconscious... so technically no, I haven’t.”

Evie was about to say something when Henry ran in with a surgeon behind him, “Here, this is Dr.Smith, let him see (Y/N).”

I stayed quiet while Evie explained the situation and how she got her gashes; I stood there watching as the doctor stuck tools inside her body and moved things around – as he sew things up inside of her and patched up her body, and as he extracted a few bullets that he had found in her calf.

“Will she, live...?” I asked once he was finished.

He nodded his head, “The wounds were severe and life threatening but since you’ve called me down on time and she didn't lose to much blood to the point where she would die, yes, she should live IF she dosent move, she has to be in bed and in a week or so when she isn’t so sore and she can move, she will be able to get up and walk around – but no assassination or missions!” he firmly said.

I nodded my head and shook his hand, “Thank you...”

He said his goodbyes to Evie and Henry and then Henry asked, “You stayed with her last time she got sick... do you want to stay with her again..?”

“Let him.” Evie responded with, she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head once giving me the ‘you know what to do’ look.

I heavily inhaled and turned around to look at (Y/N) with the gruesome and bloody stitches sewn into her skin; she was still in her undergarments, before I sat down I took her bed covers and placed them over her body and propped a pillow under her head.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed, “Please, stay with me, (Y/N)... I don’t know if you heard me earlier...” I paused, “Or if you can hear me now but, after the assassination I wanted to tell you that, I love you... I really do...”

\---

I was still awake the next morning, no sleep I was anxious and I was worried for (Y/N) so I made the decision to stay up incase she wakes – the doctor had mentioned that she may wake in the next 24 hours and I wanted to be ready – I knew that when she woke up she would be in pain and confused, I also wondered if she could hear me, hear what I said both times, which gave me more anxiety then I currently have about the situation.

I looked at (Y/N) with great sorrow in my eyes, a frown was plastered upon my face and I was grinding my teeth while resting my chin upon my hand; I was staring at her as she laid in the bed, not once moving, not once made a sound – she laid still with her jaw hanging open and her head tilted to the side; one thing I had noticed which made me somewhat more optimistic was that the color started returning to her cheeks as she rested.

I sighed and then leaned forward as Evie entered the room, “Hello Jacob,” she said with a certain cheer in her voice, “Has she woken up at all?”

I shook my head, “No, she’s been in the same position for the night, but I have noticed that the color is returning in her face.”

“That’s good,” Evie sighed, “I’m sure she’ll be awake soon – do you want me to watch over her? You’ve been up all night long, you need some rest.”

I took a moment to think but then responded doubtful of her waking anytime soon, “That would be, nice. Please wake me when she becomes conscious.”

Evie nodded her head and sat in the chair as I rose up and left (Y/N)’s cart.

 

**_EVIES POV_ **

 

I sat in the same chair as Jacob; right after he had left and shut the door behind him, I started to talk to (Y/N), knowing that she may be able to hear me – or just incase she wouldn't wake; “You know, (Y/N), you’re a really fun person to be around,” I paused to sigh, “And I know we rarely have missions together but we need to go one more as the time comes around. To be honest I don’t know you to well and I do kind of envy Jacob since he spends more time with you and well, knows you better.” I chuckled, “I hope you wake soon so you can talk to him, so you can find out after all this time.”

I sat back in the chair and crossed my legs, I deeply inhaled and exhaled as I watched her breathe in and out; I then noticed that she moved her hand over her stomach and groaned, “(Y/N)?” I asked.

She closed her jaw and clenched her eyes, she moved her hand out from under the cover and over her eyes, “What h-happened...?” she mumbled.

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake – you were on your assassination mission and you were badly wounded.” I responded.

She cleared her throat and scrunched her nose, “Can I talk to you, about Jacob?”

I furrowed my brow in confusion, but ever so slightly nodded my head, “Of course.”

(Y/N) clenched her eyes and gritted her teeth as she placed her palm on her temples, “He' said something,” she unclenched her eyes and looked at me, “Back at the tower when I was knocked out I heard him say something.”

“What did he say?” I asked; I knew Jacob has ‘confessed’ his love to her as she was down but I wasn't sure if this is what she heard, or if she was possibly hallucinating during that time and hearing random things.

She stuttered on her words but still managed to mumble, “Has he ever spoke to you about, loving me?”

A smile tugged on the corner of my lips and I could feel my eyes light up just a teeny bit, I nodded my head and cleared my throat, “He has. For a while now he has liked you and never said anything, fearing your response and not mentioning anything to you during your time with Hayes – for obvious reasons.”

She chuckled and looked down at her side, “So he does, love, me?”

I shook my head up and down, “Yeah – would you like me to get him, to talk?” I questioned as I held my thumb out behind me pointing to his room.

“No actually,” she said, “I kind of want to talk to you, about, him.”

I furrowed my brow once more, “Hah, I guess that would be better, Jacobs been up all night watching over you and I’d prefer to let him rest.” I crossed my legs and intertwined my fingers, as I was waiting for her to continue.

She inhaled and slowly exhaled as she made a pain inducing face when she quickly exhaled and said, “What does he say about me?”

“Well,” I smiled, “He doesn’t tell me everything that he thinks but from what he’s told me, he really does like you; I remembered a while back, when he was gone for a week or so for fight club – and right after that fight you two had at the bar,” I paused and exhaled looking down and chuckling, “That he does love you, so much – and that he felt so guilty for yelling and fighting with you, and he came to me for advice.”

“Do you know why, he fought with me?” she asked as she draped her hands over the edge of the bed.

“He’s never felt love this, extreme; he had no other way to handle, or cope with it – all the years that he's been alive he's had a tendency to stay away from women or just, make fun of them and hangout with more men rather then females so, now that he loves you – this much – its been hard for him, especially when were on a really huge templar hunt for Starrick.” I responded.

“Hmm,” she mumbled, “I know how hard it is to love, given my past.” She paused and inhaled, “Do you think that I should, give him a chance?”

I nodded my head, “I would. It been so long and its so clear that he loves you, that you two would make the perfect couple.”

She smiled, “I will, talk to him later about it then!” she exclaimed with a very clear and sudden happiness in her voice and face.

“Great!!” I squealed, as I was a sore loser for things like this even after what my dad had said a million times, “Oh and, (Y/N)?”

“Yes?” she answered.

“I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but I enjoy spending time with you and I think we should go out and get a beer or go to fight club together.” I smiled as I stood up from the chair and shuffled my jacket sleeves around.

A wide smile grew on her face and she chuckled, “That would be, nice.”

“Anyways,” I mumbled, “Do you want to talk to Jacob or maybe you want to wait until he says something, or?”

“Let Jacob rest, I’ll talk to him when he wakes up, I guess.” She answered.

“Great, I’ll be off now.” I then disclosed.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled as when I exhaled too fast, my stomach and lungs would hurt; I sat back in my bed and moved the blanket off of my stomach; I was curious to see what had actually happened to me because after being blacked out for god-knows how long, I couldn’t exactly remember – all that I could remember was that it was pretty gruesome and you could see organs.

As the blanket peeled from my body and my torso became exposed I ran my hand over the wounds and the stitches holding them together; the stitches making my fingers bounce up and down as I ran then across my entire stomach – as I ran my fingers over my stomach I could very faintly tell where some organs laid, apparently my skin was ripped up, badly, that the skin around the area and become thinner and more fragile so as I traced the whole area I could peel the bumps, the curves and the edges of bones and organs, which grossed me out and was quite interesting as well.

I did the same thing with my side which had more stitches along the upper side near my ribs and then a very bloody cloth fashioned to my body by a rag going across my stomach and around my back at the very top of the wound; I wondered why this was different then the rest of my side so out of curiosity I peeked under the cloth and I saw stitches, breaking from what looked like a pointy object – a ribcage? I groaned and replaced the cloth and tried to get the image out of my mind, as I had just seen my own, broken ribcage, and I could literally feel my organs.

“Okay then...” I mumbled as I placed the blanket back over my body.

I laid down this time and started to think about Jacob, I didn't realize, ever, that he had liked me – and I didn't realize, how much I love him. Ever since he had said those words as I was bleeding out, it never came to me that he is quite charming and that I’ve had a crush on him, maybe all this rime I’ve just denied it.

I had thought of him and me being together for a small while with an idiotic grin on my face when I started to think of how I wanted to go about this, did I want to talk to him about it? Did I want him to make a move, should I make a move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant decide who should make the first move, so what are your opinions?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to say sorry for rarely posting on this FF :( No i havent forgotten about it and dont worry! Its been hard for me to post here considering my constant demands for chapters on my Jack FF and the requests that I have also gotten + personal events such as school etc..
> 
> I am taking a break on Jacks FF to post here! 
> 
> Thank you all for understanding! <3

CHAPT 10

 

I was lying in bed the next day, I was on high laudanum doses so I barely felt any pain but every once in a while I would feel a sharp pain in both of the gashes, which was excruciating; but so was sitting in bed all day with nothing to do. It upset me that we were close to killing off most of the Templars in London, and I couldn’t be of any help really. Even if it’s been a day since this incident, I felt bad – like I messed up even though that wasn't true.

I shook it off and picked up a book sitting on my bedside table and started to read it. It was a random book that Henry had bought for me and I found it kind of boring but yet somewhat interesting, it was a book on flowers and their meanings, traditions they’re used in, where they grow, everything.

As much as I would’ve preferred an actual book that wasn't so factual, this was all I had to do and I didn't want to be disrespectful towards Henry because I knew he was fascinated with flowers. So I sucked it up and just educated myself on all the known types of flowers in the world.

As I was reading about the daises I heard my door open, so I finished the sentence I was on and set the book on my legs, “Oh, hi, Jacob.” I said as I watched him sit down next to me.

He had a smile on his face and I assumed he just woken up because his hair was ruffled and he had that drowsy-look and vibe to him, “I’m so glad you’re awake – for a while I was kind of doubtful for your wakening.”

“I would be too.” I paused and fiddled with my thumbs, “I mean I did get a giant gash revealing my ribcage and I wasn't awake for a day.”

He chuckled, “Yeah I had to carry you all the way here, thank god I’ve gotten you here on time.” He sighed, “You could’ve bled out.”

“I heard, Evie updated me on everything, really.” I explained.

Jacob sat back in the chair, “I’m sorry that I didn't really follow your plans – If I hadn’t jumped into that pile of leaves, you wouldn't be like this.”

I scoffed and chuckled, “Don’t be sorry, just don’t do that again.”

He shook his head and chuckled as well, “I know – it was dumb and I wont do it again.”

“So I was thinking” I mumbled, I then sighed and looked up at Jacob, “I heard wha-“

“You heard what I said.” Jacob said while interrupting me.

I nodded my head and smiled.

“The, thing...? That I said...” he stuttered, “Which part?”

I softly sighed, “When we were still at the tower, the only thing I really heard was ‘I love you’, and I could tell it was your voice...”

Jacobs smile turned into a nervous grin, “I was going to tell you on the way back from the tower, on the boat, while we were riding in the Thames.”

“Sounds romantic.” I jeered knowing that he would mess up the moment.

He chuckled and the silence fell between us two, and Jacob was looking down at his feet with an ashamed look as if he failed, his smile was still there but you could tell he felt bad so I broke the silence, “Are you going to sit there or just ask?”

He looked up with some hope in his eyes, “Ask?”

“You were going to ask me to court you on the boat – why not ask here, on a moving train while I’m stuck in the bed? Less romantic I know.” I joked.

His cheeks turned a brighter shade of red then they already were and the ashamed look fell from his face and turned into a more neutral-happy look, “(Y/N), would you, like to” he paused and grinned, “court?”

“Jacob, I would love to court!” I effused, while speaking as loud as I possibly could without trying to squeal of happiness; I mean now I’ve finally realized how much I’ve loved Jacob all this time, I just refused to feel it.

He stood up, “Are you joking?” he questioned.

A puzzled look dawned on me, “No?”

Instead of responding Jacob kneeled down next to my bed and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, “I’m so happy that you – I thought that- I never would think that you would say yes.”

“Why not?” I asked while squeezing my arms around him.

He sighed, “I mean your past, and then when you were drugged by Hayes I assumed you would’ve lost trust in relationships.”

“I did, a little bit, but I know you’re different... Jacob, not like the others – you would never.” I mumbled.

He shook his head as he pulled his face away from me and then placed his palms on my shoulder, “I would, never do that, at all.”

I gave him a huge smile and pulled him back in close, “I love you Jacob.”

“I love you too, (Y/N)... so much.” He whispered.

I pushed him a small ways away so I could kiss him on the check, “After I get out of this bed, and I heal, lets go to a bar, or to dinner – something, okay?”

He nodded his head, “Yes, yes that sounds great!” he exclaimed.

“Should we tell Henry and Evie now, or wait till I’m better do we can tell them together? While I’m not in this bed.” I asked, because of course I wanted to tell Evie and Henry, but I didn't want to be in this damnmed bed while I gave the news.

“We can wait if you like best, I would personally wait because it’ll be way more special if we’re together rather then you sitting in this bed while we’re all huddled in this cart.” He answered.

 

 

\--- 1 week later ---

 

Luckily during the week where I was bed ridden, we didn't have any assassination missions; only missions that Jacob, Evie and Henry could handle on their own. During my time in that bed, Jacob and I read the books that Henry had given me which was fun for me but a pain for Jacob, he didn't exactly like to read but he sat there and drank his tea because he didn't want to leave my side, which was fine with me but was hard at times when he kept falling asleep while I was reading. We sat in the chair and bed talking and joking, eating together and having fun.

Its been about a week since Jacob had asked me to court and my side and stomach were now healed to the point where I could somewhat walk around without any pain, but only walk, not a fast pace running or parkour around the city, and I definitely wasn't ready for any dangerous missions, or to be out alone because I wasn't able to fight and blighters and Templars were scattered around the city.

Jacob and I had no fights or arguments over the week, which was a good thing, and we were both hopeful for this relationship.

It was a new day and it was the day that me and Jacob had planned to go out in the city together and enjoy one another’s company and just, have fun and talk and everything nice essentially.

I cleaned up my wounds and made sure they were sterilized before putting on my outfit and heading into Jacobs cart to see if he was ready, “Are you ready to go?” I asked while sitting on his sofa as he rummaged through some items in his drawers.

“Yeah, I’ll be ready in a minute I just have to find my hat.” He mumbled.

“Which one?” I joked knowing how many hats he owns.

He looked at me with a ‘really?’ look before going through his drawers again, “My flat hat.”

I scoffed and ignored what he said, “Where are we going anyways? You never told me where.”

“Fight club!” He effused.

I chuckled, “Okay, you're lying I know that, but are we going to a pub? Restaurant?”

He finished looking through his drawers for his hat and he turned to me, “I’m not so sure.”

“You’re fibbing again.” I joked.

“I’m actually not.” He responded, “I was just thinking, that we should walk around together, talk – go to a pub maybe.” He sighed, “I was originally going to take you to the roof of a factory in Southwark, but I realized you aren’t able to run around and climb – you can barely walk” Jacob paused for a minute and a look of concern fell over him, “Do you think we should still go out – I mean you can barely walk, what if, blighters Templars or someone sees us? I wouldn't want you hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Jacob. Besides, you’re a master assassin, you are able to fight all of them at once,” I looked down to my side and gently placed my hand over it, “Clearly I’m not.” I chuckled.

Jacob chuckled and then pulled me in close for a kiss on the lips; 3 of his fingers were placed on my chin lifting my head up to his and his other hand was around my waist and one of mine was place on his cheek while the other was draped across his shoulder.

“Ready to go?” he asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Definitely.” I chuckled as I took his hand.

We hopped off at the train station in The Strand and headed down the crowded roads while gripping each others hands; “Okay,” Jacob said, “tell me how you were able to read all those books about flowers that Henry brought for you?”

“I’m not really sure myself,” I answered, “I mean I don’t understand why he likes flowers, really, but it was my only thing to do while I was in bed for a whole straight week.”

Jacob scoffed, “That wasn’t the only thing you could do, I mean I was there I could’ve drawn a portrait of you, or something.”

“A portrait? We all know that you can’t draw a circle.” I exclaimed while laughing a little.

“Okay, yeah you’re right but still, doesn’t mean I cant draw a portrait.” He said while trying to prove a point.

“You’re right though, your portrait of a potato would still be considered art.” I joked.

“Well,” he turned to me with a serious look, “if I can draw a potato, then I can draw you; you two have a lot in resemblance.”

I furrowed by brow and dropped my jaw I threw a punch on his shoulder as exclaimed, “Jacob!” while chucking a little.

He chuckled as he rubbed the area where I had bruised him; we walked a yard or two before Jacob started asking questions, “Do you know when you’ll be able to fight again?” he questioned, looking at me – in my eyes – with a sort of anger and sadness mixture, disgust and little remorse, “Because, you know, Hayes – and, he just deserves to die.”

I scoffed, “I think I’ll do that mission on my own, after all, he did say he loved me.”

“What?” Jacob choked, “you’re going to _believe_ that he loves you after he _seduced_ you, put you through a _traumatizing chase_ and then drugged and _raped_ you?”  
  
“No, I don’t believe him – but if he is saying the truth,” I paused to clear my throat, “It’ll be worse for him if he dies by the woman he loves – plus, for revenge, you only get revenge on your own, right?”

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and drooped his head down, “Yeah that’s true.” He stopped walking and looked back up, “He broke your heart, didn't he?”

I smacked my lips, “He did, but looking back on our three-day relationship, when we met – anything related to him – I don’t think that, I ever did really like him; I feel like it was just my brain telling me to love him, because he actually loves me back – not just for my body like past experiences.”

“Hmm...” Jacob mumbled, “Do you think, you’re doing that with, _me_..?”

“No. I assure you I’m not.” I stood there for a minute before walking closer to him, “The night when I woke up, you were asleep; I kept thinking to myself about Hayes and well, you – see if I had the same ‘feelings’ for you as Hayes, and after a few hours of listening to the train tracks rattle and the shuffle of everything in my cart – I found that, this is sincere love. Everything that we’ve done since we met, conversations and missions – I am not doing the same thing with you as I did Hayes.”

His almost mono-tone expression faded into a sly smile and he slightly nodded his head, “Good.” He walked closer to me and placed a kiss on my forehead before draping his arm over my shoulder, “Where, should we go?”

“I’m sure I can climb. Lets go do your original idea.” I said in response, thinking that his idea to sit and talk whilst looking over the city, was a nice idea; surely not romantic, but since, we really loved one another – we could make any outing, romantic – fun, something it isn’t; especially with Jacobs personality – the jokes, laughs he gives everyone, and his hilarious stupidity.

“Are you sure?” he asked immediately turning to face me with a strong expression of concern, “Like I said before you can barely walk.”

“Well,” I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms, “Only my sides hurt, okay? I can – still use my arms, and legs...” I said jokingly, but I was indeed serious – I was confident that I could climb; after all, I could, try.

“Hmph.” Jacob turned away and looked around in a puzzled ‘way’ and a look of thought took him over; “Ok, fine,” Jacob whined like the child he is, “But” he forcefully added, “You’re climbing up first – if you fall, I’ll catch you. I don’t want you hurting more – last time you got yourself into some serious danger.”

“Yes but that was combat- I’m sure, that nothing will happen when I’m climbing; And sure - Go ahead, if it makes you feel safer, if I go first” I chuckled, “then just watch me succeed.” I smugly said with a smirk.

He smiled in return to my last comment, “Well milady,” Jacob teased, “Lets go then.”

I only grinned in response; Jacob took my hand and started to pull me down the road with a slow run so I wouldn't fall – I could sense the automatic excitement he had received when he took my hand, his eyes lit up, his smile grew ear to ear – he looked like an excited and, confused, puppy – and when he was running with me, his hand was gripped tightly with mine, his huge smile still there with the small laughs and chuckles slipping through his lips.

 

****_Jacobs POV_  
  


Even as (Y/N) and I were walking down the streets sending small ‘I love you’s’ through messages – making sure I wasn't in the street, (Y/N) pulling me to the side to make sure I wouldn't walk into a lamp post – me fetching her as she fell to her side, helping her stand up straight and little kisses on the forehead; each other making sure one another was safe and felt safe around another.

I could feel the positive vibes from her hit me as we walked down the moonlit roads down to our destination; I _knew_ she were happy to be with me and around me – I was still cautious over her mentioning of reason to why Hayes and her had met; I loved her do dearly, but, I didn't want my love or hopes to gather – I wanted to almost leave, this love, _behind._ I’ve gotten heartbroken many, many times in my short-lived life – childhood loves, teenage lovers, adulthood loves; I felt almost vulnerable now, unable to tell for true love, especially after being back-stabbed, twice – and having (Y/N)’s inability to truly love for the past few years made me anxious, nervous, devastated; my mind was racing with thoughts of how I would react if she were to feel the same for me as she did for Hayes, wanting love but unfit; Not to mention, this trauma, that she’s gone through, broke me to pieces at times, I would see the sorrow and anger spill out of her at times and just the fact, that this made her mentally unable to love infuriated me; not for my sake of love for her but others she may, or may have, loved.

As my mind was filled with possible situations, and my body filled with many emotions and feelings that I just could not describe – (Y/N) took my distraction from my racing brain; “Jacob?” she asked with her soft tone voice, “Are you okay?” she asked once more with her voice adding concern and confusion in both her tone and facial expressions by furrowing her brow followed with a dropped jaw.

“Huh?” I croaked as I pulled my attention away and focused it on her.

“I asked if you were okay,” her lips formed into a smile, but her eyes suggested she were feeling uncomfortable, “You were, looking off into the distance with a very distressed expression.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I slipped my hand in my pocket and tugged the fabric, “I was just thinking of some things.”

She let out a small laugh and reassured me that I didn't have to be sorry; the then pointed up to the building we had stopped by, “Wasn't this one of the buildings you were planning of taking me to?”

“Oh, yes, actually.” I stuttered as I looked up to the building towering above us.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” (Y/N) once again questioned, “You seem, distant. Is something bothering you, Jacob?”

I cleared my throat and begun to speak in a rather loud tone, “Nothing much to worry about; why don’t we head on up to the roof?”

“Will you talk to me about whatever it is?” She fully turned to me and took both my hands, “Look Jacob I love you, a lot, and you can trust me, okay?”

I took a deep breath in and scoffed, “I know its just – I feel like, if I talked to you about this it’d ruin our outing.” I gripped her hands tighter, “I don’t want to ruin this for you.”

“Remember how nice it felt to talk to me last time?” she answered as a faint smile grew on her, “I don’t care, if it ruins your plans – I want you to be happy and Jacob, you seem, sad; I’ve seen pain in you ever since we met.”

“Me?” I scoffed; I took a moment to pause and drown in some thoughts of mine – what (Y/N) said, hit me with realization – I’ve been putting my problems aside, forcing me to be happy and I guess this was something I’ve only realized now; Evie never sensed pain, how did (Y/N); “Pain in me?”

She nodded her head and let out a small upset sigh.

I looked at her with confusion; my brow was furrowed and my lip was curled, I spoke with a soft and gentle tone in a low and quiet voice, “Is it that obvious?”

Se shrugged her shoulders, “To me, yes, to the others – Evie, Henry – they don’t seem to notice it.”

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed, “Anyways...” I mumbled while looking up to the building, “You go first.”

(Y/N) looked at me with a disoriented expression – her eyes with distress from the sudden change in topic and my reaction, her lips and brow slightly furrowed and smacked; she nodded her head and coughed, “Yeah...”

I watched as she turned her back on me and slowly scaled the building; cautiously grabbing one window, pulling herself up and carefully placing her legs in the appropriate position; I watched with my arms out, out of fear – waiting and worrying that she were going to fall but I was finally breathing once I saw her slip up to the roof and peek down to signal that I start climbing.

I just as her scaled up the wall and pulled myself up to the roof where I then saw (Y/N) across from me on the edge of the roof peering over the ledge. I walked up behind her and scouted out whatever she was looking at; I watched as the terribly lit carriages passed, the boats in the Thames pass by with the swoosh of the _water_ , the people clinking their beer bottles together and getting into fights but noting caught my eye, but something was definitely distracting her by taking her attention.

I looked over to her; (Y/N) was staring out into the distance but looking downward, her arms crossed and a content expression on her face, which made me feel like she were completely oblivious to my presence. I stared at her as she was preoccupied; her hair as it blew in the wind and curled down past her face, her skin going pale from the cold air hitting her cheeks; her eyes as the moonlight hit them and they glew up, showing each emotion she was feeling and all the details laced throughout her iris.

I puffed my cheeks with air and smiled just before letting my cheeks de-puff; (Y/N) was now, _mine_ – everything still felt unreal to me, how someone that I like never turned on me and was in fact on my side, or should I say someone who wouldn't harm me or any acquaintances.

As my sly smile grew on my lips into a full grin I looked back and enjoyed standing there; even if she weren’t acknowledging me, standing there seeing her content after a few weeks bedridden, seeing her in a calm manic state, which almost rarely occurred due to my mistakes, missions, her memories.

I took in all the beauty of the worlds around us, watching the trees shuffle in the wind – the joy of the couples and drunks as they danced to the violin, the stars disappearing and reappearing in the sky; watching the Big Ben’s hands click as they met a new minute, the water calming down as boats passed; the wonderful girl who just happened to be right next to me.

As I soon myself were getting distracted by the details I’ve never noticed, (Y/N) turned to me and smiled, “Beautiful aint it.”

“Must say so.” I mumbled as I tore my eyes off the sky.

She moved her arm towards mine before interlacing her fingers with mine, “Sometimes I almost wish I weren’t an assassin.”

My grin faded a tad, “You wouldn't have met me.”

She shrugged, “Would’ve met somehow my dear.” She paused and looked back over to me with her expression rapidly changing, “Are you sure, you don’t wish to talk about, anything?”

I clenched my jaws together and nodded; I didn't want to loose her trust – I felt that if I told her everything that I was thinking, I felt that she would loose something for me.

“Jacob,” she fully turned her body to me and looked me in the eyes, she forcefully added, “Tell me.”

She un-gripped one of my hands and pulled me by the other one, guiding me to a chimney, where she then sat down against it and pulled me down next to her to do the same.

I was about to speak but she opened her mouth first; “Is it because of what I told you earlier? About Hayes...?”

I nodded my head and looked away from her, “Are you sure?” I asked relating to what she said; I knew that she told me that this wasn't the same but I couldn’t possibly bare another heartbreak.

“I told you its not like that anymore.” She sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

The wind was hitting my face making my hair all ruffled and my cheeks go cold as well as my nose; I sniffled and said, “I understand its just I’ve been through, many heartbreaks and I don’t want another.”

“I understand too, Jacob.” (Y/N) had reassured me, “Just please trust me okay?”

“I do,” I mumbled as I took my hat off and placed it in my lap, “I try not to worry.”

(Y/N) let a chuckle escape from her lips, “Talk to me if you do start to worry, I need to know when you feel tat way – after all, I love you and want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I do too, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in this relationship, or anything bad really.” I added, “I want this courtship to be unlike your others.”

“I hope so.” She scoffed, “Just promise me you wont chase me with a syringe and tie me up to a bed.”

“No worries there.” I joked as I looked over in her direction.

She gave me a huge smile before suggesting that we should leave; she mentioned that we’ve only been here shortly but that she wishes to go back in worries for her injuries. I was a bit bitter from the idea of leaving for I wanted to spent time with her but I calmly agreed for I was also worried for her health.

\---

Once we both had made it back onto the train, I helped her clean up her injuries and help her into her bed where I then sat next to her and we had a deep conversation; along the way home we had both been talking about our past relationships or lovers, bad moments and good moments and it spiraled into a personal conversation between the two of us. Lucky enough Henry and Evie were not in their rooms so we could talk all we wanted without worries or interruptions.

I started feeling somewhat awkward when the topic of sexual relationships wiggled its way into the conversation; it wasn't a topic that had normally made me feel uncomfortable considering what I do in my down time – but only because of (Y/N)’s terrible experiences – but I was also surprised, she had been the one to bring this up and she didn’t seem too fazed at this conversation; she was confidently talking without choking on her words or pausing to recollect her thoughts or herself.

“I thought – I thought you didn't exactly prefer to talk about things like this.” I broke in still puzzled as to why she were trailing away from our starting topic.

She sighed, “I don’t – hate these things just, everyone else who has, you know.” She paused to pull the covers closer to her, “I’m talking about this just because I can’t finally talk about intercourse with someone who I utterly trust.”

I nodded my head for I thought that was an appropriate response; “Well,” I cooed, “I’m glad you feel comfortable around me.”

She cleared her throat, “About being comfortable.” She murmured.

“Hmm?” I questioned as I didn't clearly hear the first time and from what I did pick up I didn't understand what she had meant.

This time she pulled herself up from her slouch and into a proper sitting position, “About, being comfortable,” she said with confidence but I could sense some embarrassment in her expression and a little bit of quiver in her voice as she spoke suggesting, again, embarrassment, “as you know, Jacob, I am comfortable around you and I have been – I trust you too – both of these things for the longest time.”

I furrowed my brow and tilted my head, “What are you going on about.”

She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed in irritation, “I love you Jacob – I trust you, and I trust you,” her voice got softer and quieter, “I am comfortable with, _sexual_ , relations, with you.”

This came as a shock to me, not thinking that (Y/N) would ever be over this trauma that she’s experienced, especially after she had gotten tied to a bed and raped just not too long ago so I brought this up; “How so quickly?” I asked in a calm tone making sure that she didn't feel any more embarrassment, “Trust me with, such a thing?”

She chuckled, “Are you saying I shouldn’t?”

I shook my head and leaned forward in the chair, clasped my hands and continued talking, “No, no you can trust me (Y/N),” I chuckled, “I’m just wondering what made you think that so suddenly?”

She grinned, “Jacob for as long as I’ve known you, I’ve trusted you with everything and now that we’re courting – now that we both share, deep love with each other how can I not trust you? Plus, just because of my trauma, it doesn’t mean cant desire sexual intercourse – I just cant trust as easily.”

“I guess that’s true.” I said as a smirk grew on my face, “Well that’s a good thing to know.”

She scoffed, “Good thing to know?” (Y/N) quoted, “I’ve never heard you say anything related to such.”

“Pfft. I don’t share everything.” I laughed as I sat back in the chair accompanying (Y/N)’s bedside.

Her face lit up and she laughed, “Everything? Jacob my dear you do talk a lot, do you not realize such?”

“Apparently not, but you’ve never heard me talk about such so I guess _you’re_ faulty.”

“Wait,” she scoffed, “So you haven’t mentioned such?”

“What?” I questioned in confusion as to why she said that and laughed.

“My point was you tell me everything but you’ve never said anything about your sex life.” She started bursting out laughing and ended up coughing and wrenching as she clasped her sides and stomach.

“No! That doesn’t prove anything!” I exclaimed as I watched (Y/N) calm down from her coughing fit.

“Oh like I don’t hear what you do at night.” She said with a monotone expression and a _very_ serious tone.

Now this caught me off guard so I flew up from the chair and croaked, “You hear that?!”

(Y/N)’s face lit up with realization and excitement, “Jacob that was a joke!” she started laughing harder now, “Are you saying your do things at night?!”

I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips, “No....”

“You actually?” (Y/N) once again exclaimed with more coughs following.

I plopped down on the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose, I then mumbled, “yeah...” in response.

Now (Y/N) was wiggling around with laughter filling the room and the occasional quiet laughter because she had been laughing too hard; “I could never imagine!”

“Okay!” I exclaimed, “Its not bad to have alone time!”

“Alone time!” She responsed gasping for air, “Is that what you were doing on the night we planned Rosa’s assassination and before we left?!”

“Okay! Okay!” I exclaimed over the sound of her wheezing, “yes, yes that’s what was going on now can we trail off this topic?!”

“Oh my, oh my, my, my...” she mumbled once she finally calmed herself down, “okay Jacob be a dear and grab that glass of water for me.”

I stood up from the chair and grabbed the glass for her; once she grabbed it from my hand and took a sip of the water, she continued speaking on the same topic but in a less amused tone; “So, how long has this been going on, dearest Jacob?”

I sighed as I realized I made a mistake for reacting the way I did and spilling one of my secrets, “Not long.”

“Are you saying that –“

I interrupted her, “Yes its only been going on for a short while.”

She resisted to laugh but let out a small giggle, “Are you saying that, something, recent caused this?”

I once more deeply inhaled and exhaled, and I looked at her with a monotone expression, “Yes.”

“Me?” she questioned while putting on a big smile and batting her lashes.

I drooped down and chuckled, “Yes.”

“Knew it!” she exclaimed as she squirmed the slightest bit around; “Well,” she said, “come here.” as she patted next to her on the bed.

Without thinking I got up and sat on the edge of her bed, “Now why do you want me seated here?”

She placed her hands on my waist and pulled me close to her so I was facing her and sitting over her legs, “You do that every night, Jacob?”

“Most nights...” I answered honestly sill confused as to (Y/N)’s questions and actions.

She chuckled and unexpectedly said, “You haven’t, gone to your cart, alone yet; _want help for tonight’s session_?”

My cheeks automatically turned into a bright red color and I felt completely flustered; “Are you... sure....?” I asked, I never saw (Y/N) act as such but from what she mentioned earlier – that she still had sexual desire, this made complete sense.

She traced her hands away from my waist and lower to my back, “Mm-hmm. Yes or No, Jacob?”

“I uh- didn't expect this....” I mumbled as I felt a hardness forming in my trousers, “You’re hurt and...”

“Yes I’m hurt – but there are, _other,_ ways.” She chuckled as she kissed me on the cheek, “If you don’t wish for, this, then say so.”

I smirked as I jumped off of her bed, “I don’t know.”

She sighed, “That’s fine with me – are you going to bed now?” she asked.

“Yeah, its been a long day.” I answered as I turned to face her.

She looked down for a second before looking back up at my eyes, “Jacob.” She giggled, “You’re aroused.”

My eyes widened as I looked down to my erection that was now almost popping through the seams, “Oh no...”

She held her arms out in a oh-come-here-and-hug-me position; I walked forward and kneeled down next to her bed; She then whispered, “You still sure?”

I smirked and kissed her on the lips, “You’re hurt (Y/N).”

“I walked around the whole day and climbed a building Jacob... I’m fully capable.”

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close to me where our foreheads were now touching, I sighed and whispered, “I never said, no...”

(Y/N) started to giggle as she slipped the covers off of her and carefully set her feet on the rough train floors; “Go sit on the chair.” She said while slightly pushing me towards them.

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” I mentioned as I sat on the chair.

“Remember,” she responded, “What you said – you don’t share everything – well neither do I.”

I smirked as she came closer to me; I was nervous but I’ve wanted this for a long time, so I just went with it, accepting her offer and excitedly waiting in the chair.

When (Y/N) was finally kneeling down in front of me she started to unbutton my trousers, where she then carefully pulled my trousers and undergarments down oh-so-slightly, where she then took hold of my hard cock.

She started to move her hand back and fourth along my shaft starting at a slow pace sending tingles up my body and that same feeling gathering in my groin; she began to place her mouth on the head of my cock where she then swirled her tongue around in circles repeatedly covering the whole head with her soft and wet tongue.

As she kept her grip on my cock as she moved her hand up and down and as her mouth had gotten lower and lower upon my cock I whimpered, ‘fuck’, under my breath as she kept going; she was quite good at this given her past and this was one of the best things I’ve felt, the tingles and warmth flowing throughout my body and that almost explosive feeling growing in my groin and testicles which had always felt different each time.

Her spit trailing down my cock making it easier to glide her fingertips and palm over my shaft, which lead to (Y/N) running her hand over me faster and faster. This had an effect on me where a similar feeling that was growing in my groin was filling the rest of my body – not exactly alike but similar and I started groaning in pleasure as (Y/N) kept circling her tongue around my cock; she eventually took her hand off of me and continued with her mouth – placing her hands on my shoulders as she gagged on my cock.

Her nails were gently scratching into my shoulders as my cock touched the back of her throat; my nails digging into the arms of the chair digging up fabric as her lips made their way down my shaft and her tongue gliding along the underside of my cock – all giving me each a different pleasurable sensation.

I was letting out groans and moans as she went on, digging up and making new holes in her chair, banging my head on the chair I was sitting on and getting choked up on air.

As she was gagging on me her hands trailed down from my shoulders and onto my chest gently scraping the skin on my stomach and down to my hips; she took her hands and placed both at the base of my cock where she then lowered them to grip my testicles – which I didn't even realize but as she did so that made me choke on air even more; I was now practically swearing and moaning even more because of the amount of pressure I was receiving through oral but then her hands caressing my testicles.

(Y/N) kept going but a few minutes later I felt myself starting to finish; I sprayed my cum all over the back of (Y/N)s throats where she ended up gagging once more before swallowing and releasing her mouth off of my cock.

I sat back in the chair without buttoning my trousers up; “How... did you do that..?” I asked still questioning if she hadn’t done that before.

A smile was on her face. “Lets just say all my friends back in the American brotherhood were very, sexually active, and very open – to everyone.”

“Well...” I panted, “I’m glad they were open to you.”

“I hope that helped with your nightly routine!” she giggled as she pressed herself up against the bed frame and pulled the covers over her.

“Aren’t I supposed to return the favor?” I asked as I tucked my cock back into my undergarments and buttoning my trousers up.

She shook her head, “Check back in a week when I’m not injured to hell.”

“You scaled a building?” I questioned.

“Sex is different, Jacob,” she chuckled; she once again patted next to her on her bed, “Come sleep in my bed tonight.”

I smiled and walked over to her; gently removing my boots and my jacket setting them on the floor before climbing into bed with her – where we both had our arms wrapped around each other and out faces snuggled into one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boi jacob got a bj


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am posting this chapter now instead of the weekend because I will be very busy this week with even MORE packing ;-; 
> 
> I've made a 'story' that is for updates and such to reach the people who read my stories and dont get the updates on tumblr - i hoped it would be a success but it only has two reads lol. Go check it out! :)

 

CHAPT 11

 

I flinched and sprung up out of bed; I immediately looked around the room where I realized that I was in my cart, sitting on my couch fully clothed.

I took in a deep breath and let out a relieve sigh as I rested back down; It must’ve been a dream. Part of me was relieved knowing that she would never take that action – the other half was disappointed, wanting that to have been real.

I closed my eyes and rested my arm over them as well as I pulled one leg up and closer to me.

I took one more deep breath in before (Y/N)’s voice echoed across the room, “Jacob?”

“Oh?” I mumbled in shock as I removed my arm and sat up, “Oh, Hello, (Y/N).”

She smiled to me as she sat on the sofa right next to me, “So, Evie had located Hayes.”

“She has?” I said in shock as I pulled myself up from a slouch.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled, “Yeah – surprisingly. The thing is,” she sighed, “He's only going to be there for a short amount of time.”

“And?” I questioned prompting her to continue.

“A short amount of time as in _this week_. And I wont be able to get revenge.” She mumbled as she sat back.

“Do we know where he’ll be after this week?” I stuttered, “I mean – I want you to get revenge too but you aren’t going to heal so quickly.”

“I may not be healing quickly but now’s our chance!” she exclaimed, “Look, we can go together – we have to get Hayes before we get to Starrick anyways; Evie searched all throughout his home and found detailed plans for a new type of medicine that Starricks requested.”

I placed my hand over my eyes, “Are you sure you wish to take me? I’m the one who messed with your last mission and well,” I held my arm out to her sides, “Did that to you.”

“No, Jacob,” she muttered, “don’t blame yourself – it wasn't your fault it was whoever sliced me open.”

I took a moment to think, “I’m surmised, actually.”

“How so?” (Y/N) questioned.

“You got sliced, twice – like _opened_ – and you didn't loose too much blood.”

She shrugged, “I’m not so sure either I mean you could see the outline of my kidney.”

I chuckled, “That was actually a quite interesting sight...”

We both laughed before we went back to talking about Hayes, “I seriously think that you should consider Evie to help you – she’s the stealth one! She wont attract attention to you and” I shrugged my shoulders an pursed my lips, “that’s better for everyone.”

She dropped her jaw and laughed, “Are you admitting that Evie is the better assassin?”

“What? No!” I shouted, “I’m saying that you aren’t well enough to fight and Evie wont attract attention to you.”

“Well,” she bitterly mumbled, “don’t attract attention to us then.”

“(Y/N),” I firmly said, “I’m doing this for you, you know that right?”

She sighed and nodded her head, “Okay, fine. I’ll ask Evie to come - But – if she cant you have to come.”

I held my arms out, “Fair enough.”

She flashed a sly smile before standing up and walking into Evies cart.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I left Jacobs cart and headed into Evies room: “Hello, Evie.” I said as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Hi!” she happily exclaimed as she tore her eyes off her book.

“So I wanted to take Jacob to go assassinate Hayes this week,”

“But you’re injured?” Evie cut in.

I nodded my head, “Mm-hmm, that’s why I wanted to take him, so I had, backup essentially.”

“Why don’t you just let one of us go so you can rest?” She suggested with a puzzled tone.

“Well, you see – I wanted to go, to go, kill the man that – raped me.” I muttered.

“Ah yes – revenge,” she chuckled, “Don’t let thoughts of revenge overtake your mind.”

I nodded, “I learned that in my teenage years; but anyways – Jacob would rather have you to partner me on the assassination.”

“Huh, Jacobs always loved the assassination missions,” she put her book down on her lap, “why is he suggesting I go when, you two are courting?”

“He doesn’t want his recklessness to draw attention to us.” I answered.

“Because of your injury?” she questioned.

“Correct.”

“(Y/N) I’d be glad to go but you are most definitely not able to go assassinating people let alone fight some blighters, hell I don’t even know how you climbed that building with Jacob yesterday.” She suggested with caution, “How did you do that?”

“A lot of laudanum an morphine – plus some homemade stitches....” I muttered in response.

“Homemade stitches?” she crossed her legs, “That’s not so good – but kudos.”

“So, what do you say? Will you go or do I have to drag Jacob along with me?” I asked excitedly waiting for her response.

“I’ll go – but,” she firmly added, “You’re going to have to follow my instructions if you don’t want to get killed, okay?”

I nodded my head, “I’ll bring lots of morphine as well.”

Evie laughed and exclaimed, “Grand idea. We’ll go tomorrow night, is that good for you?”

I clasped my hands and nodded, “Of course – I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon and check plans with you.”

“Great!”

 

I ended our discussion by smiling to Evie, she smiled back before she picked her book off and delved back into a deep focus.

I set foot into Jacobs room and continued our earlier conversation, “She said she’ll take me – unlike you.”

“Good. I’m glad she’s taking you.” He sopped and positioned his eyes on me, “Good luck with him then, (Y/N).”

 

\---

 

Evie and I had already set out for Hayes.

It was late – we set out late for the simple fact that Hayes was so confident we wouldn't find him, confident enough to lets say, get a good nights sleep – be unaware of his surroundings, not expecting us one bit.

Evie had taken me back to the hospital where Jacob and I had met Hayes for the first time, “Why would he choose here to stay for a week?” I asked hoping to get some answers out of Evie of how she even suspected this for him in the first place.

“Its odd, I know.” She glanced over to me but quickly turned her head away, “But this is where he will be.” She gripped the door handle to the front entrance doors before she asked, “You’re the expert on Hayes where do you think we should start?”

I puffed my cheeks out in thought before replying with, “I’m not so sure, we have to check the room where Jacob and I had first met Hayes – but knowing him I feel as if he would be smart enough not to come here let alone stay in a completely obvious room to where he would be.” I turned to Evie with a puzzled look, “How did you figure out that he’d be here?”

“When I went back to look around his home I found some newly written letters to Starrick stating that he would he here now until after this week where we would finally return somewhere else to continue the production of his new medicine.” She slightly opened the door and held sa hand out motioning for me to go inside first, “All the nurses and patients here would be good cover, to be quite honest.”

I stepped inside and looked at all the nurses and doctors quickly greeting us with their eyes before they ran into a room or into another hallway carrying medical supplies, “I guess so...” I mumbled looking at everyone, “Evie...?”

She shut the door and walked up next to me, “hmm?”

“Its late... why are all these nurses running about?” I questioned as the usual schedule for the hospital was not like this at all – most nurses would be asleep, only some walking the corridors of the hallways tending to their patients.

“Either apart of Hayes plan or a busy day here...” she mumbled, “Lets go check the room where you two met... do you remember, exactly where it is?”

I had looked around, inspecting the stairs and all the hallways trying to remember which way we went, retracing our steps up to that room, “Um.. yes I do – follow me.”

I looked back at Evie and she nodded, “Go on, lead the way.”

I took a deep breath in as I remembered the memories that I had stored away in relation to this building; I started taking steps forward smiling at all the nurses and doctors as the came around, stepping off to the side as many of them ran past – carefully walking and then jerking to all the screams and wails coming from one end of the hallway. Right now this hospital seemed like we were treading the grounds of the Lambeth Asylum.

Evie and I walked side by side as we peered into the rooms of the overly-loud patients, watching as they had gotten needles pushed into their veins or some stitches through the cuts on their arms.

We made our way up a few flights of stairs and through some hallways before we got to the room where I watched Jacob get his stitches, “Evie this is it.”

She looked at the door and glanced at me, “Okay,” she looked back at the door and said, “Stay back – I’ll open the door and if he's in there, with all these doctors running about he’ll be expecting us.”

I scoffed thinking that I was well enough to do this on my own but did as Evie ordered, for that was the only reason Evie actually agreed to accompany me on this mission.

She pulled out a throwing knife and proceeded to press her hand against the doorknob; she twisted the doorknob and carefully and gently pushed it open, making the door sway back with no sound with slow movement, barely enough to attract attention from the corner of an eye.

I watched as her facial expression went from serious and alerted to a puzzled look, she lowered her knife and placed it back in her satchel, “He's not here.”

“What?” I questioned as I stepped forward with haste, “this is the only room where he would –“ I paused when a folded piece of paper was lying on the couch where Jacob way lying during the process of his stitches.

I walked over to it taking huge strides at a time; I picked the piece of paper up with my middle and pointed finger, “Evie, I think he left a note?”

“A note?” she asked.

I held the note up to her direction, “Yes look – here, let me see what it says.”

I removed the note from my fingers and unfolded I read the one sentence on it out loud:

“ _Looks like I’ll be running free!_

_-Hayes!_

_P.S. (Y/N), my feelings for you ARE true.”_

“‘Feelings for you are true?’ He poisoned you!” Evie yelled out, “Please don’t tell me you’re going to love that monster again?”

I sighed and crunched up the letter in my fist, “Of course not. I love Jacob.”

She chuckled, “Oh right.. you two are courting.”

“You don’t sound too happy, Evie?” I asked acknowledging the disappointment in her tone.

“Why would I ever be disappointed with you two?” she laughed, her tone was bubbly but then she turned her tone back to serious, “We’ve just come all the way out here and look at this? He's gone – taunting us!”

“Do you think we’ll ever find him?” I sighed whilst placing the crumpled note into my pocket.

“We will, no doubt.” Evie answered.

“If he is smart enough to send us here where ever could he be?!” I exclaimed with anger haunting my voice, I threw a vase off of a nearby table and smashed it into the wall, “We wont find him.”

“We will!” Evie reassured me, “Lets focus on Hayes later... we need to start planning for Starrick.”

I quickly sun around and faced her, “What do you mean?! Are we planning something on Starrick?”

She nodded her head, “We are! I’m not exactly sure how – what you’re going to do – I don’t want you getting hurt, especially when Starrick may get the shroud in his hands.”

“I can do something!” I exclaimed, “I cant just sit around and do nothing!”

“The only option we may have for you is distracting some guards leading up to the White Drawing room.”

“So,” I mumbled, “You’re telling me that I can’t go after Hayes yet and I’m almost useless for Starricks assassination?”

Evie let out a sigh and took a step forward and then crossing her arms, “No, I’m saying that you will have to continue your hunt for Hayes later, when you, Jacob and I are able to discuss Starricks assassination we will then figure out what role one another will play.”

I glared at here fore a mere few seconds, “Okay.”

 

\---

 

Jacob and I were sitting hip to hip on the sofa placed in his room waiting for Evie to gather all the notes and documents she had regarding the palace ball, the shroud and Starrick and his possible actions.

Just as I was about to lean up to Jacob and ask him something Evie waltz into the room with her arms around a pile of paper. As she took a few more steps into the room and murmured “bleh” before turning to Jacob and announcing that he needed to organize and tidy up the room that he slept in.

After a few minutes of the usual sibling bickering that occurred Evie showed the documents to us, describing where the shroud is placed, plans, Starricks plans as well.

“From the invitations I’ve swiped, there are no weapons allowed,” Jacob paused and threw his arms over the back of the sofa, “now how do you suppose we get through that policy, Miss. know-it-all?”

“We get Freddie in on the plan. He could, I don’t know disguise himself as a guard and carry the weapons for us.” She stuttered.

“Right then...” Jacob mumbled under his breath as he tilted his head downward, “now whos going to do what? Will I be the one to chase after Starrick? Ha.”

“Most definitely not, Jacob. You’ll help eliminate whatever scum Starrick brings with him, (Y/N) and I will figure out a way into the drawing room.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jacob blurted.

 

\---

 

After ranting to Jacob about Hayes and the taunting note he left behind for hours, the day was finally over, just one more days to finding the man who poisoned and raped me.

I was snuggled in bed clenching a pillow in my arms as tight as I could, tears had left my eyes puffy and my cheeks cold. I left the door opposite to Jacobs cart open, gladly most, if not all, of the rooks were either out on the streets or passed out from copious amounts of liquor, I was able to stare out the door and admire the barely visible night sky.

I was laying there half asleep but fully aware of everything, just thinking about Hayes, mostly, but also the old memories he had brought back, the horrible ones, the next few missions until Starricks assassination day, nothing else wandered my mind except those three.

The haunting memory of seeing Hayes expression as he tried to drug me, the voice that took over my mind as I sat in the corner of a freezing cold room, the thought of what he had done after made me sick to my stomach.

Once the anger had filled my body then left I turned on my stomach and softly cried into the sheets that snuggled against the mattress. I tried resisting my tears for the simple reason of that I didn't want to wake anyone up, but you cant hold sadness in for long.

 

_5 YEARS EARLIER, AMERICA_

My friends and I said our goodbyes as school ended for the day. My friends ran off joyful for the rest of the day with no school till tomorrow; I howsoever did not run off and back home. I often enjoyed sitting down after school near the small front garden to read a book or examine the plants that surrounded me.

It was peaceful with everyone gone, unlike home, my father was always off and away doing his work, whereas my mother stayed home and normally had too much to drink. She wasn't abusive nor violent, but very bubbly and happy, unless she drank even more over the proper limit, she would be sad and filled with despair as she missed her dearest husband.

I took my time to stay away from home, I didn't necessarily enjoy coming home to a mother with unpredictable emotions during this time - when she was happy she would insist on going out and enjoying new pubs that had been built or stitch a new dress, since she was lonely and I was the only one around to accompany her she tried to make the most of time between the two of us, and I wasn't fond of it. She would nag me to do things or even bring home a new trinket and would make us admire it from afar. When she was sad, especially during the nighttime as I slept she would barge into my room and vent to me for several hours leaving me sleepless and weak during the school days.

Not to mention her drinking habit had recently got out of hand, she would drink all day and I would often find her in the middle of the night with two men she plucked off the street. As much as I tried to convince her this was getting terribly bad she would ignore me, I even went so far as to scold her for cheating on my father with other men, doing this would make an argument spark between us which as well often got out of hand leaving me to stumble over to a friends house for the night or mother taking her things and leaving for a week with unknown whereabouts.

I curled up against the brick walls of the schoolhouse and took a deep breath in smelling the flowers and fall air around me. I pulled a book out of my satchel and started to read its contents.

It was a small book that I had taken from my father’s library. I had forever been interested in his work and once he had taken off a few weeks ago I pulled some books off his shelves. This one talked about some previous men of the creed, the infamous assassins of the crusade and renaissance, the Caribbean and the few colonies we had way back when. I was told there were more and desperately wanted to learn about the other assassins that roamed this world but I was unable to find any documents of them which had put my mood down just a tad.

I was deep in my book when I heard some footsteps walk on the gravel near me, I looked up and it was three boys I was friends with, George, Alan, and Ethan. I waved at them and they waved back just as they sat down on the bench across from the garden.

I gave them a smile before returning to my book to finish reading about a pirate assassin named Edward Kenway. I licked my thumb and forefinger and turned the page, while listening to the boys a distance away laugh and mumble about some things.

The laughter stopped and the footsteps began again. I peered up and saw that George was approaching me. I placed my book back in my satchel making sure to mark the page before I stood up and straightened out my dress, “Hello, George.”

George had black hair with some freckles surrounding his nose and scattered upon his cheeks, he was roughly around 5’6 and had hazel eyes, he smiled and said, “Ethan and Alan wanted me to come fetch you, they said something about catching up in what happened today in class.”

I chuckled, “They were, in class today, George.”

He scoffed and looked back at them, “You know them, Alan was probably asleep and Ethan was probably smudging ink on his arm.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, “I’ll grab my notes and I will be right there.”

He nodded his head on acceptance before he stepped back out of the garden and returned to both Alan and Ethan.

I turned back around and bent over to grab my satchel, I took a moment to open it up and pull out a small notebook that contained notes that I thought were important. I closed the satchel back up and flung the strap over my shoulder.

Just as George sat back down with them I started to walk over as I opened up my notebook to today’s entry. I took a few more steps on the gravel path before stopping and handing the notebook to Ethan, “Here Ethan, the notes from today.” I shook the gravel that made its way into my boots before nudging George over so I could take a seat.

“Thanks, Lass.” Alan blurted as he snatched the notes from Ethan.

Ethan then landed a punch in Alans stomach making him drop the notes, he laughed before picking the notes back up and scanning the pages. I sat there conversing with George for a small while before both Ethan and Alan stood up.

I stood up as well asking the both of them if the notes were helpful. They responded with nods and thank yous, George said goodbye and headed home. Alan quickly skimmed the notes before holding his arm out for me to grab the book.

I put on a sheepish smile as I reached for the book – just as I set my fingertips on the notebook Alans left hand swung up and grabbed me by the wrist. I looked up in shock as I tugged my arm trying to release myself of his grip. I let out a nervous chuckle and mumbled, “You can let go now.. Alan.”

Ethan approached from behind him and rested his hand on Alans shoulder, “Alan..” he murmured.

Alan quickly turned back to face Ethan while loosening his grip on me. I quickly pulled my arm towards me and grabbed the notebook from his palm, “Quite odd of you.. Alan.”

“I must apologize for him, Miss. (L/N),” Ethan said, “he does get quite impulsive at times.”

I scoffed and agreed with him knowing how Alan normally acted in class. We stood there and sparked up a conversation for a few minutes as Alan stood a few feet away, arms crossed and cheeks pink from embarrassment.

“Anyways, (Y/N), Alan and I were going to head to the park soon, would you like to join?” Ethan questioned with a smile on his face, he turned to Alan and then back bearing a grin, “Knowing you sit around the school gardens instead of heading home I thought you’d enjoy.”

I thought for a minute before agreeing then following behind them both.

As we were walking to the park our conversation continued, it was the normal gossip about teachers, rumors about students and all the things related. It was almost December and the air had gotten frigid, the sky a pale blue, the leaves a dull brown, and on this particular day it happened to be one of the colder ones this month. I was snuggled in my warm brown sweater overlapping my black dress, which stopped around the middle of my calf’s and had intricate lace and bead detail due to my mothers obsession with making dresses look ‘perfect’. My hair was tied back in a low bun with some curls outlining my cheeks.

Alan had brown hair that was normally slicked back put today had some hairs sticking up and frizzing from the recent weather, as well as green eyes with tads of both brown and blue, he was only wearing an undershirt with overalls slicing into his shoulders and rolled up grey pants as well as some formal shoes which he claimed that his mother made him wear.

Ethan came from a more structured and formal family, he had proper trousers on unlike Alan, an undershirt as well – his jacket draped over his arm - but his overalls were dangling off his pants and his shoes were scuffed. Ethan didn't like coming from such a structured family and liked to disobey the rules they set for him because he wished for his own freedom and didn't like being controlled. His hair was a bleach blonde with sandy highlights, he preferred to wear his hair however it looked in the morning after he awoke from bed, so it was normally ruffled and you could never assume which hairstyle he would wear the next day. He had a structured jaw and looked like any American dreamboy, but he didn't act like one.

Both of them were immature and goofy but as much as our personalities clashed I liked talking to them when I could for they made me smile with their idiotic and ignorant remarks and actions.

We had finally gotten to the park which no one but us roamed. We walked around making jokes and simply laughing together – watching as a dog chased a leaf in the wind or how a stray cat would sit in the fountain with no visible hatred for water.

Time passed and we were all sitting on a park bench and talking. Silence came and go, but was soon broken by the two boys excusing themselves to talk for a moment. They both stood up and walked over to the fountain, and with their backs turned they started talking. I could only hear small parts of words they had exclaimed but nothing more.

They stood there for a solid 6 minutes until walking back and offering to walk me home since I lived a ways away from the current park we were standing in. I quickly accepted seeing it was getting late out.

I directed them as we all walked in a triangle formation. I was in the front for obvious reasons and both boys were standing in the back shoulder to shoulder.

As we were halfway there Than and Alan moved up from the back and stood on each side of me. We walked for a few more minutes until we approached a empty street with the lamp posts lights flickering due to the howling wind.

I stepped into the dark street and just a few seconds later Alan took me by the arm and dragged me into a nearby alleyway.

After struggling to get out of his grip once more and demanding why he was dragging me away from the direction of my home, he dropped me on the ground. I stood up and scolded them both wondering what was going on, Alan for dragging me, and Ethan just following close behind with no words.

They gave no answers but Ethan picked me up with haste by the arms and pinned me against the alleyway’s brick wall while placing one of his feet over mine.

I demanded to know what was going on and my voice was cracking with fear but both ignored me like a deaf man listening to music. Alan stared at me with shock for a moment but walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist.

I looked down with a shocked expression as he placed his hands on me and right as Ethan let go of me letting Alan hold me back instead. Alan carefully slid his leg under mine and lifted my thigh up so it was propped over his.

I started rapidly asking them to let me go and that I wouldn't mention anything if they did but Alan didn't like my complaining, he removed one hand off my waist and placed it over my mouth so I couldn’t let another sound escape. Tears started streaming down my face as I saw Ethan approach once more.

Ethan said nothing just like Alan, they looked too afraid to speak, they looked shocked, kind of, doubtful and ashamed, but they kept playing this game. Ethan took his hand and placed it on my thigh carefully letting his fingers glide up, and up, and up.

Before I knew it I was laying on the ground with my arms held out and down while my skirt was hiked up and my bodice pulled down and scrunched at my stomach.

 

\---

 

I woke up now fully clothed with the same bruises and pains on my body in the same alleyway. I loomed around and saw Ethan’s jacket laying on the ground but not Alan nor Ethan. They must’ve ran.

I slowly stood up and looked around, the wind hit my face and made the trails of tears I cried freeze on my cheeks. I looked down and pulled up my sleeves, they left behind marks and red handprints as well as the bruises and soreness on my thighs and groin.

I sniffled trying to hold my tears back as I exited the alleyway.

 

\---

I burst into my home crying out for my mother, she wasn't in the living room and it was late so I assumed she had gone to sleep. I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could with my sore legs and burst into her room.

I stopped in the doorframe as I saw my mother sit there with two other men and a dozen of beer bottles by her bed. She didn't notice me but the two men did, they asked her a question revolving around me but she only told them that I am her daughter and she wont be a hassle. She then quickly shewed me out of the room.

I slowly closed the door seeing as to my mother had shunned me for two men when I needed her the most.

I burst out in anger and ran downstairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed all of the alcohol we had, I went to the yard and smashed each bottle individually on the ground letting the liquor soak into the ground and the glass slide across the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like jacob didnt get the succ


End file.
